Fashion Police
by Ptite Vampire
Summary: Parce que ce qui appartient au fandom...reste au fandom ! Bella est styliste et accessoirement fan...Fan d'Edward Cullen, acteur et sex-symbol hollywoodien. Par un incroyable miracle, cette dernière obtient la chance de le recevoir chez lui. Et de l'habiller, de le déshabiller, et plus si affinités ! AH B&E.
1. Chapter 1

**Parce que ce qui appartient au Fandom, reste au Fandom.**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

\- Monsieur Keenan, laissez-moi faire, m'agaçai-je en l'aidant à enfiler la veste du costume Armani que je devais lui faire acheter.

Il se posta devant le miroir pendant de longues minutes, observa son reflet, son ventre bedonnant s'échappant des pans de la veste. Il pivota sur lui-même, bougea des épaules, se tordit même le cou pour apprécier la parfaite coupe de ce costume hors de prix. Je le regardais faire, bras croisés sur la poitrine, tapant frénétiquement du pied.

Je suis d'ordinaire assez patiente…En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. La plupart du temps, j'habillais des hommes et croyez-moi, ils sont aussi coquets que les femmes. Ils entrent dans cette pièce en m'annonçant fièrement qu'ils font un 42, alors que dans les faits, ils sont plus près du 50. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Rien que ça, ça vous oblige à être patient.

Ceci dit, il y avait des jours où ma dose de patience s'épuisait plus vite. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, aujourd'hui devrait être férié. Comme tous les jours où _ses_ apparitions sont programmées. C'est pourtant simple à gérer…Je ne comprends pas que le Congrès n'ait pas encore statué sur ce sujet de la plus haute importance.

\- Je ne sais pas, ronchonna Keenan en se tournant vers moi.

\- Vous, vous ne savez pas, mais moi je sais…C'est mon métier et je peux vous dire que ce costume est absolument parfait sur vous.

J'approchai de lui, mon mètre de couturière autour du cou, et ouvris la veste pour lui montrer la chemise blanche qui sublimait l'ensemble. Je devais vendre ce costume…Non pas parce qu'il était hors de prix et allait à Keenan - de toute évidence, une saucisse aurait eu l'air plus classe avec - mais simplement parce que le montant de la commission allait m'aider à financer mon prochain projet.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je rajoute une cravate ? Proposai-je tout en me baissant pour faire un ourlet

Keenan baissa les yeux vers moi et me regarda étrangement, puis ses lèvres se tordirent dans un sourire pervers. Je fuyais son regard, avant de comprendre que ce vieux grippe-sou était en train de lorgner dans mon décolleté. Je me redressai et me replaçai à ses côtés.

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge, morigénant intérieurement. Ce type allait vraiment finir par me mettre en retard. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se décide aujourd'hui ? Certaines personnes n'avaient donc aucune conscience de ce qui était urgent et de ce qui ne l'était pas !

En l'occurrence, mon urgence mesure 1,83 mètres, cheveux inclus, porte divinement l'Armani et fait toujours ce petit truc incroyablement érotique avec sa langue. Misère, cette langue qu'il passe sur ses lèvres juste avant de parler aux journalistes. Et cette façon de rire aux questions tordues qu'on lui pose. Je vendrais certainement mon âme pour rire avec lui…Non, en fait, je vendrais plutôt mon corps et il en fera ce qu'il veut. Et si possible des choses indécentes….

Je gémis rien qu'à l'idée et me perdis dans un flot d'images diaboliques, chaudes et…edwardiennes.

Oui, _**Edwardienne**_ : Adj. Qualificatif, relatif à Edward Cullen, à sa sexyttude, sa langue, ses mains, son corps, ses cheveux et à ses grains de beauté. Les synonymes admis sont : Sexdward, Oh Mon Dieu, voire, dans les cas les plus extrêmes, The Shorty Killer.

Je gémis à nouveau. Sûrement qu'il n'est pas très valorisant pour mon égo de m'imaginer à genoux devant Edward Cullen. Quoique la soumission…..

\- Bleu marine ? Reprit Keenan, me sortant de ma rêverie.

\- Bleu…marine, oui, bégayai-je, le rouge aux joues. C'est la couleur de cet hiver.

Je tentai de me reprendre et de me concentrer sur mon travail. Mais, alors que je risquai un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'horloge, l'agacement reprit le pas sur ma factice sérénité. Je devais évacuer Keenan au plus vite et ensuite, tenter de battre le record du monde du 100 mètres avec mes ballerines et ma jupe fendue.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu…étrange ?

\- Je vous assure que non, Monsieur, soufflai-je, à bout de nerfs.

Je regardai à nouveau ma montre. Le tapis rouge était dans dix minutes et il me fallait exactement 7 minutes 25 secondes pour rentrer chez moi. Et encore, quand tous les passages piétons se montraient coopératifs. Ce qui, évidemment, n'arrivait jamais.

Je le savais qu'accueillir ce client de dernière minute était une erreur manifeste. Je soupirai lourdement, espérant faire passer subtilement le message : _Barre-toi de là, j'ai à faire !_

\- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il finalement, je vous le prends.

\- Super ! M'exclamai-je.

Keenan se tourna vers moi, un peu surpris par mon enthousiasme débordant. Mon client richissime retourna dans la cabine pour se changer, pendant que je complétais le bon de commande. A moi la commission rondelette et les Golden Globes ! Je m'autorisai une danse de la joie, levant et agitant les bras au ciel, façon reine du disco.

Mais très vite, ma joie s'estompa. L'horloge tournait et il ne me restait plus que huit minutes. Merde ! Je devais gagner du temps.

\- Je fais livrer à votre domicile, comme d'habitude ? Criai-je à travers la pièce.

\- Oui, Bella…Comme d'habitude.

Je finis de remplir le bon et éteignis d'ores et déjà mon ordinateur. Je triai mes affaires sur le bureau, les empilant de manière à faire croire que c'était effectivement rangé. Je retirai mes escarpins, enfilai ma paire de ballerines et préparai ma veste avec mon sac à main, prête à bondir sur la porte. Keenan sortit enfin de la cabine et dégaina son portefeuille.

\- Vous me réglerez à la livraison, proposai-je avec un sourire aussi aimable que possible.

\- Mais je croyais que votre patron…

\- Monsieur Black sera compréhensif, j'en suis certaine, assurai-je en l'accompagnant prestement à la porte.

Keenan me tendit sa main molle et moite. Je la serrai dans la mienne, ravalant le dégoût que cet homme m'inspirait. La petite voix diabolique dans ma tête me surprit par sa force de persuasion : Golden Globes !

Certes….Je n'étais plus à ça sur l'échelle de la dignité. Edward Cullen m'a déjà fait faire tout et n'importe quoi…

Camper en pleine ville : fait !

Grimper à un arbre : fait !

Dilapider mon compte épargne pour gagner une de ses chemises aux enchères : fait !

Mentir à ma meilleure amie : fait !

Mentir à mon boss : fait !

Mentir à mon boss et à ma meilleure amie, en même temps et plusieurs fois : Fait !

Passer la nuit dehors en espérant qu'il me croise une demi-seconde et tombe sous mon charme dévastateur : fait !

Et enfin…Faire du charme à un voiturier pour qu'il me laisse entrer dans la voiture de Cullen pendant que ce dernier dînait : fait !

Sincèrement, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : j'étais très très très bas sur l'échelle de la dignité.

Je poussai Keenan à l'extérieur, entamant le décompte typique de la Nasa. Sauf que c'était mon client qui allait se retrouver en orbite s'il ne déguerpissait pas dans la seconde !

\- A très vite, je l'espère, Bella, susurra-t-il pendant que je fixai le nombre ahurissant de poils qui sortait de son nez.

Il rangea son épais portefeuille et sa carte Black Platinum dans la poche de sa veste Prada. J'eus un pincement au cœur pour cette fabuleuse veste, honteusement déformée par les manières lourdingues de son propriétaire. Et il y eut de nouveau cette voix… _Il est ta clé pour les Golden Globes !_

\- A…bientôt, Monsieur Keenan, bégayai-je avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

Ce qui me fit songer que…Non, Edward Cullen n'a pas de poils dans le nez. C'est impossible, vu qu'il est…parfait.

A peine eut-il franchi la porte, que je pris ma veste, mon sac et cavalai à la sortie opposée. Je risquai un œil à ma montre : 6 minutes. Bon sang ! Je tentai ma chance à l'ascenseur, mais évidemment la maudite cabine n'était jamais là quand vous en aviez un besoin vital. Je bifurquai vers les escaliers, heurtant quelques collègues pour descendre les huit étages.

Je courais comme une cinglée, récoltant des regards agacés. Mon pied s'écrasa sur une chose suspecte et nauséabonde, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter. La petite voix diabolique répétait inlassablement « Cours, Bella…Couuuuurs ». Mes jambes s'exécutaient pendant que mon cerveau se demandait si je n'étais pas la fille cachée de Super Jaimie et de l'homme qui valait trois milliards.

En tout cas, je n'avais ni le brushing de la première, ni la vitesse du second. Et en tout état de cause, courir ne me rendait pas gracieuse.

J'arrivai dans le hall de mon immeuble, littéralement trempée de sueur et le visage rougeaud. A nouveau, je frappai frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, connaissant la même réussite qu'avec celui de mon bureau.

Quand enfin celui-ci arriva, je me ruai à l'intérieur et tapai sur mon étage.

\- Miss Swan, fit la voix traînante de ma voisine.

Je levai les yeux vers Madame Bennett. Madame Bennett, le genre de voisine que vous aimez détester. Aussi adorable que pénible, aussi curieuse que mauvaise langue. Je lui fis un de ces sourires aussi faux et dénués de sentiments que ceux des pubs pour dentifrices.

\- Retenez l'ascenseur, piailla-t-elle en levant sa canne vers moi.

Je lâchai un soupir sonore et plaçai ma main sur les capteurs, tout en tapant du pied. Madame Bennett accéléra, adoptant le rythme vaillant d'un escargot en fin de vie.

 _Maudit, sois-tu là-haut !_

Quand finalement, elle parvint devant la cabine, elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Je lui lançai mon regard « Clint Eastwood », rétrécissant mes yeux, tout en caressant mon colt – mon téléphone portable – pour la tuer.

\- Merci mon petit, murmura la voix éraillée de Lucifer.

\- Mais de rien, madame.

A petits pas, elle entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de son étage.

\- Alors, mon petit…Il me semble avoir vu un homme dernièrement sortir de votre appartement.

Et bien…Pas rapide à la course à pied, mais directe dans ses enquêtes.

\- Oh…Juste un ami, Madame Bennett.

\- Vraiment ? Il semblait charmant pourtant…

\- Il est déjà marié, complétai-je en hachant chacun de mes mots.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à son étage et je crus qu'enfin mon salut allait venir. Mais elle se tourna vers moi et pointa sa canne en direction de mon bas ventre.

\- Vous ne devriez pas traîner…Ces choses là ne sont pas éternelles !

\- Ces choses là ? Répétai-je en craignant de comprendre.

\- Après un certain âge…

A nouveau, il me sembla entendre l'harmonica d'Ennio Morricone résonner dans l'ascenseur. J'allais lui faire bouffer sa canne au pruneau ridé ! Ou alors, j'allais laisser les portes de l'ascenseur l'écraser lentement mais sûrement…

Non, mauvais plan, elle allait me mettre encore plus en retard !

\- Passez une bonne fin de journée, lançai-je, faussement joyeuse.

\- Bonne journée mon petit !

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et mes nerfs lâchèrent dans la seconde. Alors que les portes étaient sur le point de se refermer, je lui adressai un magistral doigt d'honneur, avant de lui tirer la langue. C'était puéril, mais il me fallait une soupape ! Sa bouche forma un parfait « O » avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière les portes.

L'ascenseur parvint finalement à mon étage et je me faufilai entre les portes pour piquer un sprint jusqu'à ma porte. Je farfouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de mon trousseau de clé. Je réalisai maintenant qu'avoir un grand sac était en fait une mauvaise chose. Le bras enfoncé jusqu'au coude, j'en tâtai le fond, en vain.

Je finis par en renverser le contenu devant ma porte, criant de joie en voyant mon trousseau avec le porte-clés Edward Cullen. Porte-clés qui pouvait paraître innocent, mais l'emplacement de la chaîne – entre ses divines jambes – avait provoqué de nombreuses nuits d'interrogations.

 _Pourquoi entre ses jambes ?_

Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite. Cette simple réalisation, alors que je franchissais la porte, rendait mon addiction encore plus pathétique. Et je descendais encore bien plus bas sur l'échelle de la dignité.

Je me débarrassai de ma veste, jetai mon sac sur le guéridon – qui, évidemment, ne le rattrapa pas ! – et balançai mes ballerines dans le couloir. Je m'élançai avec une élégance rare, méritant au moins un ralenti façon Matrix, sur le canapé, ma tête heurtant lourdement l'accoudoir, avant de me saisir de la télécommande.

A bout de souffle, je zappai frénétiquement, avant de m'arrêter sur ma chaine personnelle du bonheur. E Entertainment ! Avec un E comme Edward….Sûrement un signe divin ! Signe divin que j'avais payé une fortune.

Si personne n'avait songé aux jours fériés, personne n'avait non plus imaginé que ce genre d'événements – Edward Cullen en costume – méritait une diffusion mondiale. Après avoir réellement pensé à écrire un courrier de réclamation à ABC, j'avais fini par appeler le service d'abonnement au câble, optant pour le service Haute Définition Premium, rediffusion à la demande et avec possibilité d'arrêt sur image.

Devons-nous reparler de ma dignité ? Parce qu'en fait, je crois qu'elle est portée disparue quelque part dans ce canapé.

Le tapis rouge venait à peine de commencer. Edward Cullen présentait son nouveau film en avant-première à Los Angeles. J'avais tenté de négocier un congé auprès de Jacob, mais, curieusement, la mort accidentelle de mon arrière-grand-tante ne l'avait pas ému. Sûrement parce que c'était la cinquième fois qu'elle mourrait ! J'avais toujours été une piètre menteuse. Alors j'étais derrière mon écran, pantelante et en sueur après ma course folle, pendant qu'Edward Cullen – alias l'homme de ma vie – errait quelque part dans une limousine à quelques rues de chez moi.

Le nez rivé sur l'écran, j'hésitai. Malgré toutes mes précautions – abonnement au câble, course poursuite et téléphone coupé – il y avait une toute petite chose que je n'avais pas prévue. Enfin deux…Les deux commençant toutes deux par un « V »…Mon ventre et ma vessie. Ma dignité ne s'étant pas encore ratatinée au point d'aller acheter des couches pour adultes, je devais absolument mener une expédition toilettes-cuisine.

Je décidai que mon prochain investissement porterait sur une télévision portative…Un écran que je pourrais traîner un peu partout.

Après m'être assurée qu'aucune limousine n'était encore garée devant le tapis rouge, je décidai de foncer tout d'abord aux toilettes. Je soulevai ma jupe et descendis mon sous-vêtement, avant même d'être arrivée devant la porte. Je tendais l'oreille, espérant ne rien louper. Ma vessie enfin vidée, je passai à la salle de bain, puis courus jusqu'à la cuisine. Méthodiquement, je récupérai un verre, un litre de thé glacé, deux bananes, un yaourt et du chocolat. Je fonçai en slalomant entre les meubles de mon petit appartement jusqu'au salon, verrouillant mes yeux à l'écran de télévision.

Je me réinstallai devant l'écran, vérifiant que mon portable était bien coupé – peut-on être interrompue pendant la grande messe ? Soudain, alors que je mangeai mon yaourt, les cris s'élevèrent. Il était vraiment simple de savoir quand Edward Cullen débarquait quelque part : le taux d'œstrogènes explosait, les filles s'évanouissaient et quand elles ne le faisaient pas, elles hurlaient. Malgré toutes mes analyses et toute mon indulgence, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elles criaient…C'était un phénomène qui me dépassait.

J'en étais même arrivée à me demander si ce n'était pas une forme de communication primaire.

Les hurlements m'agacèrent rapidement, aussi je coupai le son et me concentrai sur l'apparition de mon Dieu personnel.

\- Arghhhh…m'étranglai-je avec mon yaourt.

Bien, j'admets. Moi aussi je criais parfois. Enfin je couinais, façon petite souris honteuse.

J'ai 25 ans, je devrais cesser de fantasmer sur les stars de cinéma. C'est un truc qui disparaît normalement en même temps que l'acné et les appareils dentaires. Mais lui…Evidemment, lui, c'était différent. Je ne savais même pas vraiment pourquoi. Il était beau. Il était même parfait, il avait ce sourire magique et hautement sexuel qui faisait fondre la moitié de la calotte glaciaire en une demi-seconde. La moitié de la calotte glaciaire et mon cœur en guimauve.

Il sortit finalement de la limousine, saluant les fans, hurlant autour de lui.

\- Putain, du Gucci !

Je reposai mon yaourt et m'enfonçai dans mon canapé, serrant un coussin contre moi. Le Gucci était fait pour cet homme. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais décrété récemment. Edward Cullen était grand, mince, élancé, des traits parfaitement dessinés et avait des yeux d'un éclat étourdissant. Mais très vite, le côté professionnel reprit le dessus.

Mon métier de styliste débordait de plus en plus sur ma vie. Je me surprenais à faire des commentaires pas forcément sympathiques sur les gens que je croisais dans la rue. Aussi, alors que je regardais Edward Cullen s'agiter dans mon petit écran, je soupirai. La tenue était parfaite…Oui…Sauf que comme d'habitude, il avait encore oublié un détail.

Je râlai un peu, songeant au nombre de personnes qui entouraient cet homme. Et personne n'avait été visiblement capable de lui placer son col comme il fallait ! Je suis certaine que certains pays, pas forcément les plus évolués, punissent ce genre de crime capital.

\- Ton col, geignis-je. Remets ton col !

Il s'approcha de la foule agglutinée derrière les barrières et son garde du corps, Emmett, se posta à ses côtés. Au début de sa carrière, il avait laissé faire. Les femmes le touchaient, lui parlaient et de toute évidence il appréciait ça. Maintenant, les choses étaient différentes. Une forme de distance s'était installée. Et au delà de la distance, il semblait effrayé par les proportions que prenaient chacune de ses apparitions.

Il remontait le tapis, signant des autographes, prenant des photos – très certainement loupées ou floues – souriant à chacune. Tellement adorable…Je couinai un peu plus devant mon écran, admirant cette paire de jambes incroyablement longues, remontant l'allée de femelles en chaleur. Grand Dieu ! Mais pourquoi hurlaient-elles si fort ? Même avec le son coupé, j'étais gênée…presque honteuse. Ces femmes n'avaient rien de différent de moi et sincèrement, voir leur dignité encore plus basse que la mienne me faisait presque de la peine. Jusqu'où pouvions-nous aller pour obtenir un regard ou un sourire ?

En silence, je le suivais des yeux. Il était vraiment élégant, très classe et il semblait à l'aise. Rien à redire, hormis…

\- Bon sang, ton col ! Couinai-je, désespérée. N'as-tu pas une attachée de presse pour gérer ce genre de choses ? Le sermonnai-je.

Et dire que j'aurais été capable de bosser à l'œil, juste pour pouvoir lui réajuster ce col ! Les autographes cessèrent après environ vingt minutes. Vingt minutes où j'avais littéralement bavé sur cet homme. La bouche ouverte, l'œil bovin, je fantasmai en direct sur la possibilité de faire l'amour sur ce tapis rouge avec lui…Oui, devant tout le monde, pour que tout le monde sache enfin que cet homme et ce costume Gucci m'appartenaient.

Il y eut une coupure publicitaire pendant laquelle je repris mon souffle et ramassai les restes de ma fierté étalés au sol. Je remis le son et tentai de reprendre mes esprits, mais cinq minutes de publicité ne suffisaient pas pour sortir de ma transe. Très vite, le visage d'Edward réapparut, se concentrant sur la question que le journaliste lui posait.

Le col avait été réajusté. Dieu merci ! Il desserra légèrement sa cravate et se racla la gorge. Et il fit _LE_ geste.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, jurai-je.

Et il le refit une seconde fois…Oh misère…je suis en train de fondre comme un morceau de beurre sur une tartine grillée. Cette main, ces doigts…Ces cheveux ! Cet homme n'est pas humain…Parce qu'un humain n'a pas ce genre de cheveux et parce qu'un humain ne passe pas sa main dans ces cheveux en ayant l'air encore plus sexy qu'avant !

Et je mourus totalement en le voyant dégainer sa carte sex-appeal….Que j'appelais aussi le double effet Cullen : la languinette et la main dans les cheveux.

 _En même temps !_

Ne cherchez plus, je suis perdue ! Je me ratatinai un peu plus dans mon canapé, écoutant son rire résonner à travers les haut-parleurs. HD eux aussi…En fermant les yeux, je pourrais croire que ce rire n'appartient qu'à moi. Je soupirai à nouveau. J'attaquai ma première banane, observant ses lèvres divines, parfaites…Avant de remonter vers son nez, qui, après une pointilleuse investigation, était effectivement vierge de tout poil et de point noir !

 _Just perfect !_

Ce n'est qu'en apercevant mon reflet dans l'écran que je réalisais que j'étais en train de virer sociopathe, à tendance harceleuse et perverse. Manger une banane en regardant Edward Cullen avait forcément une signification freudienne…Ma phase orale étant passée depuis longtemps, il ne restait qu'une possibilité : je compensais…

A l'instar de ces gens qui « fument » des cigarettes électroniques, parce que le geste était trop addictif, j'étais en train de manger une banane devant Edward Cullen. Pathétique.

Et évidemment, cet homme voulait ma mort. Je m'étouffai avec ma banane, observant sa pomme d'Adam tressauter pendant qu'il buvait au goulot d'une bouteille d'eau. Si Dieu existe, je veux dire, s'il existe _vraiment_ , j'aimerais juste qu'il comprenne que je veux être réincarnée en _cette_ bouteille d'eau entre _ses_ mains. Si, si…Qu'il me porte à sa bouche avec cette petite moue adorable et boudeuse, qu'il y glisse sa langue et qu'il gémisse de plaisir parce que je lui aurais fait du bien…

Quoique l'idée de le rafraichir ne soit pas vraiment tout en haut de ma liste….En revanche, la perspective de lui donner chaud, très chaud…voire même une crise cardiaque due à l'extase générée par un orgasme dévastateur était vraiment prometteuse. Je crachai mon morceau de banane, piteusement, reprenant mon souffle tout en toussant. A ce rythme, j'allais succomber à une mort honteuse.

Il referma la bouteille d'eau et la cala entre ses parfaites et divines jambes…Justement à l'endroit où se trouvait…une autre banane. Putain ! C'est moi ou il fait chaud ? Je veux être cette bouteille, maintenant et tout de suite ! Je pris la bouteille de thé glacé et en bus une généreuse rasade. Il serrait les jambes, gardant la bouteille « au chaud », pendant que je me liquéfiais sur mon canapé.

Avant de me rendre compte que je serrais moi aussi les jambes…Pas pour garder une bouteille au chaud, mais juste parce que j'avais…chaud. Et que décemment, je ne trouverai pas d'explications rationnelles et dignes pour expliquer un nouveau changement de canapé.

Je secouai la tête, pour chasser la boule de chaleur qui encerclait ma tête et flambait sur mes joues.

J'étais vraiment…au plus bas. Mais je finissais tout de même mon fruit, rougissant à cause des pensées impures et extrêmement précises qui fleurissaient dans mon esprit. Parfois, je m'interrogeais. Cet homme savait-il le culte qu'on lui vouait ? Connaissait-il les sites internet dédiés à sa sexyttude ? Visitait-il les pages Facebook faisant de lui un objet sexuel, irrésistible et orgasmique ?

Si seulement il apprenait que j'avais collé une définition explicite à « _Edwardien(-ne)_ », je pense qu'il filerait tout de suite au fin fond d'une grotte au Pérou, effrayé par ma folie douce. Il finirait ermite, avec une longue barbe, emmêlée, une odeur suspecte et affligeante émanant de lui…

Et même comme ça…Je trouverai sûrement sa barbe ultra sexy en y passant mes doigts, et son odeur serait un mélange de lui et d'animalité.

Mon Dieu…Je retournai mon attention vers l'écran. Mon moment d'extase allait s'achever.

Après cinq interviews plus insipides les unes que les autres, il posa devant l'affiche de son film, affiche qu'il me faudrait encore aller arracher en pleine nuit au cinéma du coin. A nouveau, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, avant de faire « le » regard.

\- Dieu tout puissant, murmurai-je en sentant une vague excitation me picoter le ventre.

J'approchai de l'écran, littéralement à genoux devant ma télévision. Ses yeux verts m'hypnotisaient. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de mon visage quand il passa son index sur sa bouche et je couinai à nouveau. Soudain, j'eus une révélation…Je me redressai, collant mon nez à l'écran.

\- On lui a coupé les cheveux ! Hurlai-je, effarée.

Au moins…Au moins un demi-centimètre ! Mais c'est criminel ! Et surtout, je ne devais pas penser à la personne qui avait commis cette erreur manifeste. Car inévitablement, la nuit suivante, j'imaginais les pires scènes d'écartèlement et de torture. Mon côté psychopathe n'avait rien à envier au tueur de Seven !

Il prit la pose de longues minutes, regardant de tous côtés avec son regard de braise. Et quand il adopta une nouvelle pose, je cachai mon visage dans mon pauvre coussin.

\- Ne fais pas ça, gémis-je.

Mais il le faisait. Et le pire, c'était que j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Je risquai un œil, restant cachée derrière le coussin, défaite.

\- Bon sang, râlai-je.

Il faisait la moue, poussant sa bouche en avant, façon pin-up des années 50. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Non pas que la chose était ridicule, mais il s'était promis de ne plus le faire. Il l'avait dit mille fois en interview…

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dès que je vois un appareil photo, je fais la moue._

Quand finalement les photos cessèrent, il se mit à sourire et entra dans la salle de cinéma où était donnée l'avant-première. Il salua la foule hurlante et sa silhouette disparut dans le noir. C'était généralement à ce moment-là, que je dégainais ma tablette de chocolat. Je remplaçais une gourmandise par une autre.

Je remis mon téléphone en marche et éteignis l'écran de télévision. J'étais déjà en manque et je devais encore faire un débriefing _Fashion Police_ sur ma page Facebook. Au moins, je me sentais moins seule dans ma folie furieuse. Alors que j'allumai l'ordinateur, le numéro d'Alice s'afficha sur mon portable.

\- Oui ? Grognai-je, toujours traumatisée et choquée par mon étouffement à la banane.

\- Tata Bella ? Fit une petite voix enfantine.

Je m'en voulus instantanément. Stella, la fille d'Alice, était la gamine la plus adorable du monde et j'étais en train de lui aboyer dessus.

\- Coucou ma puce, dis-je d'une voix plus douce.

\- J'ai vu ton Edward, à la télé ! Se réjouit-elle.

\- Oh…Et oui !

 _Mon_ Edward…si seulement cette gamine avait des supers pouvoirs divinatoires !

\- Il était drôlement beau, continua-t-elle.

J'aimais vraiment cette gamine ! Très futée pour son âge !

\- Je sais ma puce. Ta maman sait que tu m'appelles ? Tentai-je incertaine.

Alice connaissait mon addiction à Edward Cullen. Elle la comprenait, mais souvent, me rappelait de revenir sur Terre. OK, je savais que mes chances avec lui étaient proches du néant…Mais seulement « proche de… », pas complètement inexistantes.

\- Oui…je sais, fit la voix d'Alice dans le combiné. Cela fait dix minutes qu'elle me tanne pour t'appeler…Le Edward de Bella…Non mais vraiment !

\- Je trouve ça plutôt agréable à entendre, souris-je.

\- Je sens que tu as une mauvaise influence sur ma fille !

\- Je donne à ta fille le sens des valeurs et l'amour du beau…Tu devrais me remercier ?

\- L'amour du beau ? La parure de drap « Edward Cullen », tu appelles ça, l'amour du beau ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon lit, orné de la même parure de drap que Stella. Sûrement que l'échelle de la dignité devait atteindre la fosse des Mariannes.

\- Peu importe, reprit Alice. Tu n'as pas fait le tapis rouge, cette fois ?

\- Jacob n'a pas voulu me donner de congés, pestai-je.

\- Je crois qu'il en pince pour toi, non ?

\- Tu me poses la question par réel intérêt envers moi ou juste pour savoir s'il est disponible ?

\- Euh…Les deux ?

\- Alice, si tu veux sortir avec Jacob, fais toi plaisir ! Mais, à ta place, je retirerais la photo de Jasper Whitlock qui trône sur ton chevet.

\- Comment sais-tu que….Je vais tuer cette gamine ! STELLA ! hurla-t-elle en comprenant. Qu'est ce que tu as raconté à Tata Bella ?

L'instant suivant, elle raccrocha, pendant que je pouffai de rire. J'avais mon addiction, Alice avait la sienne. L'écran de mon ordinateur s'alluma et j'allai directement sur ma page Facebook. Je fis un bref commentaire sur l'apparition d'Edward.

 _Le shorty killer a encore frappé les filles…_

 _L'Italien est une valeur sûre, son attachée de presse, l'est déjà moins : le col !_

 _Et je vous demande d'avoir une pensée émue pour ses cheveux. C'est criminel de faire ça…_

L'instant suivant, j'étais sur la page Facebook de son agent – Rosalie Hale – tenter de lui conseiller vivement de fuir au fin fond d'une grotte canadienne. Couper les cheveux d'Edward, c'était couper son sex-appeal….Je pris une seconde pour réfléchir, avant de balancer mon commentaire…

 _Couper les cheveux d'Edward ? Et pourquoi ne pas raboter votre 95 D ? Pétasse incompétente !_

Soulagée, je quittai mon ordinateur et m'octroyai un dîner léger. A la nuit tombée et après avoir regardé 17 fois – bon, d'accord, 29 fois – la rediffusion du tapis rouge, je me glissai dans mon lit avec Edward. Je posai ma tête contre la sienne, respirant le parfum de l'adoucissant. Je doutais tout de même qu'Edward sente « l'envolée de roses fraîches », mais par un fait tout bonnement incroyable, le « Edward Cullen » n'avait pas encore été mis en bouteille.

Là encore, Rosalie Hale avait démontré son incompétence en marketing !

Je m'endormis quelques instants plus tard, espérant rêver d'Edward.

Si possible, nu…Voire, en peau de bête.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le lendemain matin, après avoir fait un rêve étrange impliquant Alice, Jacob et l'ourson de la pub pour l'adoucissant, je me levai groggy. Encore une journée à me fader des hommes sans envergure, bedonnants, sentant plus souvent la transpiration que l'after-shave, tout en gardant le sourire.

Misère…Je jetai un regard à ma montre. Vendredi 13.

Le dernier vendredi 13 auquel j'avais survécu n'était pas franchement racontable. Même si Alice se plaisait à en rire à chaque fois que le sujet ressurgissait. Je réalisai maintenant que l'appeler du fin fond de la poubelle d'un hôtel de luxe n'était pas l'idée du siècle…A moins que ce ne soit d'aller fouiner dans les poubelles à la recherche de traces d'Edward qui n'ait été une très mauvaise idée.

Je me fis couler un café et allumai mon ordinateur. Généralement, après les avant-premières et les tapis rouges, mon fil d'actualité Facebook était en fait un fil Edwardien. Je souris en voyant que 70 personnes avaient aimé mon statut. Toucher aux cheveux d'Edward était non seulement criminel, mais aussi fédérateur.

La paix de l'univers réside dans cette chevelure, je le sais !

Je reposai mon mug en voyant que Rosalie-glaçon-Hale avait répondu à mon commentaire.

 _La pétasse incompétente vous remercie de cette remarque intelligente et pertinente. Toujours est-il que j'ai du 95D et que j'ai moi-même coupé les cheveux d'Edward. Garce !_

Ohhh…Le glaçon se rebelle ! J'espérais tout de même qu'elle ne soit pas cassée un ongle avec ce baroud d'honneur.

 _A défaut de l'option gros seins, j'ai préféré le cerveau…Je vous assure que cette petite chose que personne ne peut mater a son utilité._

Rosalie Hale pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle et Edward ne s'entendaient pas. Je la soupçonnais même de ne pas agir dans le sens de son client et de saccager ses apparitions pour entretenir le buzz. Ce simple fait m'avait poussée à réfléchir sur ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux deux…

Soit ils avaient couché ensemble et l'affaire avait tourné court…

Soit ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble et c'était sa frustration qui parlait…

En tout état de cause, Edward était forcément une victime innocente, fragile et faible dans ce monde de brutes et de machines hollywoodiennes. Et mes deux théories prouvaient ce que je m'acharnais à démontrer à Alice : tout le monde veut coucher avec Edward.

Ce qui me faisait penser que je devrais manger un truc. Au hasard, une banane….

Après m'être habillée, parfumée, coiffée et m'être rendue parfaitement indigne en regardant du coin de l'œil la rediffusion de l'avant-première de la veille, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à mon ordinateur. Cette fabuleuse Rosalie avait encore répondu, mais cette fois par message privé…

Hum, de toute évidence, elle était bien plus haute que moi sur l'échelle de la dignité. Se faire humilier en public était sûrement le comble de l'horreur pour elle. Quel drame, elle allait se déclencher une crise d'urticaire, ou pire, un bouton de fièvre monstrueux et purulent le jour des Golden Globes.

J'esquissai un sourire ravi, prête à dégainer un nouveau missile. Ce n'était pas une blonde, glaciale et liftée à 18 ans qui allait me faire peur !

J'ai survécu à pas mal de choses dans ma vie : les avances de Jacob, les détails de la vie sexuelle d'Alice et pire encore, la cuisine de ma mère. Alors Rosalie…Même pas peur !

 _Vous semblez prête à tout pour vous faire remarquer...Je vous propose que nous comparions, votre cerveau vs mes seins. Vous avez deux jours pour convaincre._

Heeeeeeeein ? Je reposai ma veste, mon sac et mes fesses sur la chaise de mon bureau. Je ne rêvais pas. L'iceberg était en train de me défier ! Elle me défiait au sujet d'Edward Cullen ! Non c'était impossible.

 _Précisez votre défi_ , tapotai-je fébrilement sur le clavier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rosalie répondit.

 _Deux mots : Golden Globes._

Estomaquée, je m'effondrai sur ma chaise. Elle avait raison, les Golden Globes étaient dans deux jours et Edward était nominé dans la catégorie « meilleur acteur ». Selon les spécialistes et les bookmakers, il était archi-favori. Je déglutis bruyamment, tout en sentant mes mains devenir moites.

Mon plan – dixit Alice, fumeux et ruineux – était de prendre une chambre dans le même hôtel qu'Edward et de tomber « par hasard » sur lui au bar, à la piscine ou dans l'ascenseur…Ce plan allait fonctionner. Ce plan _devait_ fonctionner !

 _Deux mots : Trop facile !_

Ce qui est bien derrière un écran, c'est que vous pouvez faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. J'avais la trouille, oui, mais inutile de l'admettre. Les gènes de Super Jamie pouvaient tout à fait être compatibles avec ceux de CatWoman. J'étais une machine de guerre, une fille du 21eme siècle à qui rien ne résiste…Même pas le couvercle du pot de mayonnaise. Après étude, il suffit en fait d'avoir un voisin costaud qui ouvre le dit-pot.

Le curseur de l'écran clignotait furieusement. Je remarquai étrangement qu'il coïncidait avec le rythme de mon cœur et que j'étais en pleine crise de tachycardie.

 _C'est ce que tout le monde pense. Edward n'est pas…facile._

 _Je vous le confie deux jours, histoire de briser le mythe qui entoure cet homme. Deux jours, et vous me supplierez de venir le chercher._

Je bondis de ma chaise et je jurai avoir senti cette douleur typique de la crise cardiaque dans ma poitrine. Deux jours ! Deux jours !

Putain ! Deux jours ! Ce qui voulait dire…deux nuits ! Youhouuuuuuuuu ! Dans mon monde, c'était un peu comme si le Père Noël, la fée Clochette et la Marraine de Cendrillon avaient fusionné…Dommage que l'image de Rosalie Hale, bougonnante et en train de casser sa baguette magique, me vint si vite à l'esprit.

Edward Cullen chez moi…Chez moi…

Dans mon salon…Oh mon Dieu, sur mon canapé. Il fallait donc que j'envisage un nettoyage ultra-rapide de ce dernier.

Dans ma cuisine. Et Dieu seul savait le nombre de fantasmes étranges et récurrents que j'avais dans cette pièce.

Dans ma salle de bain…M'autorisera-t-il à le regarder nu et couvert de mousse ? Ou mieux, m'autorisera-t-il à prendre une douche avec lui ?

Dans ma chambre….

J'étais proche de l'évanouissement. Il était tout à fait probable qu'une fois qu'il aurait franchi les portes de cet appartement, je finisse par baiser le sol qu'il foulait. Juste derrière lui. De toute façon, quitte à finir sans aucune fierté, autant faire ça bien !

Je me forçai à penser pratique et ma joie retomba instantanément. Mon rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne était prévu la semaine prochaine. Décemment, je ne pouvais pas recevoir Edward avec la pilosité de Madame Pierrafeu. Connaissant le panel des jeunes femmes qui avaient réussi à séduire Edward – et donc à passer leur main dans ses cheveux au moment de l'orgasme forcément retentissant qu'il leur donnait – il aimait les femmes brunes, minces, souriantes, sportives, cultivées...

…Et épilées.

Oui, la dernière « conquête » d'Edward était chauve. Ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses préférences.

 _Quand ?_ Demandai-je en me demandant si on ne me faisait pas une affreuse blague.

Affreuse et cruelle. Edward…Sexdward…Le voir au réveil, le voir au coucher, le voir endormir.

Le voir nu….

Le voir nu dans mon lit…

Le voir nu dans mon lit pendant qu'il me fait l'amour….

Le voir nu dans mon lit pendant qu'il me fait l'amour sur un rythme lent et bouleversant…

Le voir nu dans mon lit pendant qu'il me fait l'amour sur un rythme lent et bouleversant, mon regard perdu dans le sien….

Oh misère…Je crois que je peux changer de culotte là !

 _Edward est de repos aujourd'hui, envoyez-moi vos coordonnées par mail. Je vous pose le colis ce soir._

Le colis ? Cette femme n'a donc aucun respect pour lui ? Ce n'est pas un colis, c'est un dieu vivant ! Je vis pour cet homme quand elle le considère comme une marchandise. Et maintenant que j'y pense, elle ne lui avait sûrement pas demandé son avis. Garce glacée !

 _Parfait ! Vous pouvez déjà chercher un nouveau boulot, une fois qu'il aura franchi la porte de mon appartement, il ne voudra plus en sortir._

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, constatant que j'étais déjà en retard. Enfin, c'était pour la bonne cause. Je lui envoyai mon adresse rapidement, sentant un stress incroyable prendre possession de moi.

Edward Cullen chez moi ! _CHEZ MOI_!

Je m'autorisai un hurlement de joie, réveillant sûrement tout l'immeuble, avant d'entreprendre une danse rituelle dans mon bureau.

Pour un peu, j'en aurais presque oublié que j'avais un métier. Déjà vingt minutes de retard, merde ! Comme la veille, j'entrepris un mémorable contre-la-montre. En chemin, je recroisai Madame Bennett et son sourire édenté. Elle plissa le nez, sûrement toujours sous le choc de notre dernier échange, avant de morigéner dans sa barbe.

En pleine rue, tout en courant, je parvins à caler l'oreillette de mon téléphone dans mon oreille.

\- Lauren ? Hurlai-je en manquant de me faire renverser par un bus.

\- Oui, Bella ?

\- Annulez tous mes rendez-vous de l'après-midi !

Je raccrochai aussitôt et composai le numéro d'Alice.

\- Bella ? S'étonna-t-elle en prenant la communication.

\- Edward Cullen vient chez moi ! Débitai-je, ivre de joie.

\- Quel genre de drogue as-tu encore pris ?

\- Aucune, je t'assure.

\- Cette addiction est en train de te rendre folle…

Je franchissais la porte de mon bureau m'excusant rapidement auprès d'un de mes clients. J'expliquai à Alice mon échange de messages avec Rosalie-Blizzard-Hale et mon amie eut la réaction de base de toutes femelles à proximité d'Edward Cullen. Elle hurla.

Je tirai violement l'oreillette de son emplacement, espérant ne pas avoir perdu un tympan et demandai à Alice de se calmer.

\- Edward Cullen va coucher avec toi ? Cria-t-elle.

\- Non…Il va juste coucher chez moi !

\- Bella, tu n'as qu'un lit ! Explique-moi comment tu vas faire ?

\- Le canapé ? Tentai-je.

\- Ton canapé est défoncé. Et sincèrement, personne ne veut savoir pourquoi !

\- On se débrouillera Alice ! Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi…

\- J'appelle l'institut, me coupa-t-elle. Cette vieille bique adipeuse de Coldwell n'aura qu'à garder ses poils aux pattes !

\- Je t'aime, Alice ! Déclamai-je, extatique.

\- Viens à 15h et sois à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha et mon humeur légère persista toute la matinée. La petite voix de la veille serinait à tue-tête : Edward Cullen chez moi ! Yeaaaaah ! Ce mélange de joie, d'anticipation et d'excitation était en train de me rendre folle. A côté de moi, Mister Bean aurait pu apparaître dépressif !

Mais je vendais bien…Et que des costumes de marque. Ce qui était encore meilleur pour mon compte en banque et surtout pour mon banquier, vue nos relations tendues. Ce dernier, un tantinet libidineux, s'était royalement proposé de tirer un trait sur mes agios, en échange d'un dîner avec lui. Très sincèrement, ce cher Mickael – _Appelez-moi, Mike, ma chère Iz_ – me donnait envie de vomir. Je préférais être ruinée que de coucher avec lui.

A 15h, comme convenu, je retrouvai Alice. Cette dernière avait pris ses informations et m'entraîna dans une des cabines de son institut pour faire un sort à mon envahissante pilosité.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas avoir Edward Cullen chez toi, s'écria-t-elle, presque hystérique.

\- Alice, c'est juste pour….

\- Mais tu réalises un peu ? Ce type, cette machine emplie de testostérone…

\- Edward n'est pas…

\- Un fessier à se damner et bon sang, tu vas enfin pouvoir vérifier si la légende est vraie !

\- La légende ? Demandai-je soupçonneuse.

\- C'est forcément vrai, déclama-t-elle en m'ignorant royalement. Et…Oh mon dieu, tu vas toucher ses cheveux ? Et…Bon sang, mais tu vas avoir son numéro de téléphone ? S'exclama-t-elle avec une voix suraiguë, frisant l'ultra-son.

Je m'installai sur la table de la cabine, espérant qu'Alice tempère ses hormones. Pour une fille qui se moquait ostensiblement de moi et ma folie Edwardienne, je la trouvais un tout petit peu trop enthousiaste. Ou alors, elle avait pris des amphétamines.

\- Alice, tu prends toujours ton traitement pour ton hyperactivité ? Demandai-je.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Le médecin a dit que j'arrivais à canaliser toute mon énergie !

Elle sautilla autour de moi et j'avais la sensation d'être une espèce de victime d'une cérémonie rituelle. Sincèrement, je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir savoir quel genre de cause sacrificielle j'allais devoir servir.

\- Tu as l'air…euh…contente ?

\- Et tu as l'air inerte ! Siffla-t-elle.

\- Je suis sous le choc ! Expliquai-je. Et te voir aussi vitaminée ne m'aide vraiment pas !

Elle rétrécit son regard et je réalisai maintenant que je n'étais pas en position de force : allongée à moitié nue, pendant qu'elle mélangeait la cire qui allait éradiquer mes poils infâmes.

\- Bella, je sais qu'en toi, Petite Bella sautille et a sorti ses jouets !

\- Ses jouets ? M'exclamai-je en riant.

\- Ses jouets, oui ! Et je soupçonne Petite Bella d'être en lingerie coquine et si possible mangeable pour séduire mini-Edward.

\- Edward n'est pas mini ! Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire est interdit par le code de déontologie ! Et je dois juste l'habiller pour les Golden Globes, pas…lui démontrer que le Kâma-Sûtra est réalisable en 48 heures !

\- Tu as donc potassé ton Kâma-Sûtra ? Commenta-t-elle en posant de la cire sur mes jambes.

\- Tu devrais potasser la subtilité pour les nulles, Alice !

Elle tira sur la bande. Je grimaçai, mais j'étais habituée à ce genre de « pratiques ». Ce n'était pas vraiment de la douleur, plutôt de l'inconfort.

\- Toujours est-il que j'entrevois un millier de possibilités !

\- Comme ?

\- Et bien, hormis le fait de l'habiller qui te sert d'alibi aux yeux de la planète entière, tu peux tenter d'autres « activités » avec lui.

\- Précise ta pensée, grinçai-je pendant qu'elle tirait sur une nouvelle bande de cire.

\- Et bien…Lui faire réciter son texte. N'a-t-il pas une audition prochainement ?

\- Humm…Si.

\- Oh, il faut que tu lui fasses ta tarte aux pommes…Parce que tout le monde a envie de te faire l'amour après ta tarte aux pommes !

\- Alice, je t'ai fait une tarte la semaine dernière !

\- Et bien oui, je parle en connaissance de cause !

\- De toute façon, je ne veux pas coucher avec lui.

\- Je dois l'admettre…Tu es plutôt une adepte du viol avec ce type. A peine aura-t-il franchi la porte de chez toi que Petite Bella va se réveiller et faire de toi le meilleur coup de cette ville. Maillot ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Euh….

\- Bella, il faut être préparée à tout !

\- Alice, je sais que je suis parfois bonne à être internée, mais j'ai tout à fait conscience que mes chances de coucher avec Edward Cullen en moins de deux jours sont infimes…A vrai dire, elles sont quasiment nulles !

\- Tu vas lui plaire, assura-t-elle en déposant une bande de cire sur mon entrejambe.

\- Oh…Et tu sais ça parce que ?

\- Parce que tu es jolie. Et loin d'être bête…Et tu es drôle ! Attention, je tire…

\- Aaaaaaaaahh…putain Alice ! Hurlai-je de douleur.

\- Et tu es lisse maintenant.

\- Je suis à vif oui ! Râlai-je en me tordant pour constater les dégâts.

Elle me repoussa sans ménagement sur la table et posa une nouvelle bande de l'autre côté. Je grimaçai déjà, anticipant la douleur.

\- Ton seul problème c'est que tu n'as pas de seins, continua-t-elle.

\- Je sais, me lamentai-je.

\- Et Edward Cullen aime les seins…

C'était un fait. Généralement, quand Edward posait avec une femme, il ne regardait pas l'objectif, mais _son_ objectif. Etrange que les hommes soient toujours fascinés par ce qu'ils n'ont pas. Je veux dire, personnellement, l'idée d'avoir un pénis ne me fait pas rêver.

\- Aaaaaaaahhh, hurlai-je à nouveau, pendant qu'Alice souriait largement.

\- Il va A-DO-RER ! Se félicita-t-elle.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'il le voit !

\- Bella, imagine juste ce que ça pourrait être d'avoir le visage d'Edward face à toi ?

\- Sûrement que je perdrais connaissance, raillai-je en remettant mon sous-vêtement.

\- Non…je voulais dire « _face_ » à toi, répéta-t-elle en désignant mon entrejambe traumatisé.

J'écarquillai les yeux, avant de rougir furieusement. J'excusai la plupart de mes actes de démence envers lui, en me répétant qu'il y avait trois ou quatre univers entre lui et moi…Désormais, et si Edward était ponctuel, il ne restait désormais plus que deux heures !

\- Alice, il ne fera pas ça…Je dois juste l'habiller.

\- Bella, tu dois être la seule femme sur Terre qui veut habiller cet homme !

\- Peut-être.

\- Et où est passé ton côté fan hystérique ? J'espère au moins que tu as changé tes draps, car je doute qu'il veuille dormir avec son portrait…

\- Euh…

\- As-tu fait des courses ? Acheté de quoi survivre ?

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il aime ! Soupirai-je en réalisant que l'événement de ma vie se transformait en cadeau empoisonné.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu sais !

Alice me raccompagna à la porte de son institut et me recommanda, de la jouer naturel et pas « fan hystérique au bord de l'orgasme ». De la part d'une fille qui transpirait les hormones et qui était sous traitement, cela me semblait bien ironique.

J'étais partagée. D'un côté, je devais l'admettre, j'étais une fan hystérique. Folle furieuse même. L'idée de me jeter à ses pieds pour implorer juste un regard de sa part m'avait traversé l'esprit aujourd'hui. Plusieurs fois. D'un autre côté, Edward venait chez moi pour une bonne raison. Ma fierté de femme m'empêchait d'envisager un échec. Edward devrait être parfait pour les Golden Globes…Parfait.

Et pour ça, j'allais devoir ravaler ma fan-attitude, mes couinements, mes draps, mes bananes et autres pages Facebook liées au culte de cet homme.

En passant devant le supermarché en bas de chez-moi, je réalisai qu'Alice avait raison. Je devais acheter de quoi nous nourrir pour ces deux jours. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'emploi du temps d'Edward, mais je devais être prête à toute éventualité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? M'interrogeai-je en arpentant les rayons.

Le premier mot qui me vint fut : Bière…oui, je savais qu'Edward avait une addiction à la bière. En acheter, ne pouvait être qu'une bonne idée.

Ensuite, j'enchaînai sur les basiques : des pâtes – parce que tout le monde aime les pâtes du chocolat – parce que tout le monde aime le chocolat et que c'est aphrodisiaque du lait, des œufs…

Arrivée à la caisse, j'avais la sensation d'avoir fait les courses pour survivre à la prochaine guerre atomique avec la Corée du Nord. J'étais quasiment certaine d'avoir à manger pour l'humanité entière ! Et évidemment, j'avais oublié un « léger » détail.

Mes deux petits bras musclés – définitivement pas les bras de Super Jaimie – devaient encore porter les courses jusqu'à ma cuisine. Grand Dieu ! Les sacs me cisaillaient les mains, je suai sang et eau mais je parvins à mon immeuble. Je me surpris à prier pour que l'ascenseur fonctionne et, par chance, ce fut le cas.

Un peu trop bien, vu que Madame Bennett était dans la petite cabine. Cette femme était un envoyé du diable sur Terre juste là pour me pourrir la vie. Et de toute évidence, elle campait dans cet ascenseur, sûrement dans l'espoir de rendre ma vie aussi affreuse que la sienne.

\- Bonjour mon petit ! Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Bonjour Madame Bennett.

Je grimaçai légèrement, posant mes sacs de courses au sol. Mes mains me faisaient un mal de chien et je les frottai l'une contre l'autre espérant rétablir un semblant de circulation sanguine, histoire de pouvoir la baffer assez fort pour faire voler son dentier jusqu'à Moscou. Malheureusement je devais me rendre à l'évidence, mes mains n'étaient pas au top de leur forme pour la baffe du siècle.

\- Vous recevez ? Me demanda la vieille dame en désignant mes sacs.

 _Non…Une guerre nucléaire est prévue, dans le but d'éliminer les vieilles peaux aux cheveux bleus dans ton genre !_

\- Oui, pour le week end, articulai-je en retenant mes envies de meurtre.

\- Oh…un homme en plus ! Remarqua-t-elle en montrant les bières du bout de sa canne.

 _Madame Bennett est donc la nouvelle incarnation de Sherlock ! Autant lui donner du grain à moudre !_

\- Oui…On va s'envoyer en l'air tout le week-end, souris-je. Dans toutes les positions possibles et dans des lieux que vous n'imaginez même pas !

La vieille dame se figea et me fixa en se demandant certainement si je n'étais pas, comme Alice l'avait supposé ce matin, sous l'emprise d'une quelconque drogue hallucinatoire.

\- On essayera de ne pas faire trop de bruit, ajoutai-je, d'un ton de conspiratrice.

La vieille Bennett se renfrogna et détourna son attention. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à son étage. Je retiens le sourire jubilatoire qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Si je pouvais lui faire bouffer sa canne à cette vieille mégère !

\- Bon week-end ! Lançai-je enjouée.

Elle grogna et fila en direction de son appartement. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et je levai mon poing au ciel, triomphante. Je l'aurai, ce vieux pruneau, je l'aurai !

Je trainai les courses jusque devant ma porte, puis dans ma cuisine. Cette idée, pourtant simple, m'avait ruinée le peu de forces qui me restaient. Je rangeai mes achats rapidement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'appartement. De toute évidence, je ne pouvais pas recevoir Edward ainsi.

J'entamais une liste des éléments à bannir de cet appartement. Je ne connaissais pas encore les arrangements logistiques des deux prochains jours, mais je devais faire preuve d'un minimum de bon sens. Edward était un être humain : donc il mangeait, allait aux toilettes et dormait. Débarrasser ma chambre des éléments compromettants de la fan-addict que j'étais était donc la priorité.

Je retirai les draps, enlevai les posters, les photos et autres affiches de films qui tapissaient ma chambre. Je stockais le tout dans une de mes armoires. Ma chambre ainsi vidée ne ressemblait plus à l'endroit où j'aimais dormir. Peu importe, d'ici deux jours, ma vie normale reprendrait.

J'inspectai le reste de l'appartement, essayant de le rendre le plus neutre possible.

Le plus neutre et le plus froid. Cet endroit ressemblait désormais plus à un appartement-témoin qu'à un lieu où quelqu'un vivait.

Je profitai de ce ménage de printemps pour mettre à la poubelle tous les magazines douteux éparpillés dans mon salon. Je vérifiai que les bières étaient au frais et filai sous la douche. Ce n'est qu'après cette douche, que le premier vrai dilemme du week-end se posa.

Moi, la styliste, la femme qui aimait les vêtements et habillait les autres : je ne savais pas quoi porter pour recevoir Edward Cullen dans mon antre. Antre stérile, certes, mais mon antre tout de même.

Le jean et le tee-shirt paraissait être une bonne idée…Mais bon, je recevais un sex-symbol ! Peut-être apprécierait-il un effort, même minime.

En même temps, je n'allais pas sortir non plus le grand jeu. Quel genre de femmes – hormis les Kardashian – s'habille en robe Prada chez elle ? J'étais certaine que même Madonna se promenait parfois en jogging chez elle !

Je finis par sortir une robe en lin, ni trop habillée, ni trop décontractée. Je faisais quelques exercices inutiles de respiration, quand Alice m'appela.

\- Comment es-tu habillée ? S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Robe. Celle en lin noire.

\- Bien. Ca facilite l'accès !

\- Comment ça…Mais enfin Alice ! Je ne vais pas coucher avec Edward Cullen !

\- Bella, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais tu as accepté de te faire épiler le maillot, donc même si toi tu ne veux pas coucher avec Edward Cullen, il me semble que Petite Bella est prête à sortir le grand jeu pour qu'il finisse dans ton lit. A ce sujet, tu as changé les draps ?

\- Oui ! Râlai-je.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon, scrutant l'heure. Normalement, Edward ne devrait pas tarder à se montrer chez moi. Quand j'y pensais, quand je formalisais la chose dans mon esprit, cela me semblait encore plus irréel. Je jetai un œil vers mon compte Facebook, croulant sous les notifications et les commentaires. Si seulement elles savaient…

\- Quoiqu'il arrive Bella, je t'interdis de tomber dans les pommes, me conseilla Alice.

\- Je ne suis pas si stupide ! Grognai-je en filant à la cuisine pour vider les poubelles que j'avais oubliées.

\- Je te revois dans combien de temps ?

\- Alice, il ne reste que deux jours ! C'est pas comme si ma vie allait être changée après ça !

\- Tu lui demanderas le numéro de Jasper ? S'enquit-elle pendant que je portais un sac de 50 litres à bout de bras.

\- Alice ! Criai-je, agacée.

\- Quoi ? Je veux dire, juste après l'instant délicieux où ton corps en sueur s'effondrera sur le sien, parce qu'il t'aura donné un orgasme retentissant ! C'est son meilleur pote !

\- Et je fais ça comment au juste ? Parce que dans l'éventualité où Edward et moi, enfin ou Petite Bella et Mini-Edward arrivaient à un degré d'intimité vraiment…vraiment énorme, je dois encore glisser dans la conversation que je veux le numéro de son meilleur pote ?

\- Vu comme ça, ça ne fait pas de toi la fille la plus saine de L.A.

\- Sans blague ?

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, pestant contre Alice. Ses allusions salaces me faisaient rire, mais surtout elles provoquaient le retour des images que je tentai de refouler depuis le matin. Mon esprit disait : je ne veux pas coucher avec Edward Cullen, quand ma conscience hurlait l'inverse.

\- Dis-lui que c'est pour une amie, proposa-t-elle.

\- Je ne lui demanderai rien tant que ton médecin ne m'aura pas assuré que tu vas bien !

\- Je vais bien ! Et j'ai besoin de sexe.

\- Donc tu veux te servir de Jasper juste comme….

\- D'un bon vieil outil. Et je sais que ce type est manuel…Et il a ce truc presque indécent et qui me fait faire des choses inavouables quand il sourit.

\- Alice, c'est surement juste un tic nerveux !

\- Ca le rend sexy ! Piailla-t-elle.

\- Sincèrement, de nous deux, je ne sais pas laquelle est la plus atteinte.

J'envisageai de m'envoyer une Vodka Tonic – sans Tonic – dans la seconde, histoire de me donner une excuse au cas où toute cette histoire foirerait. En tout cas, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Mes chances de survie à cette première soirée étaient minces. Je déposai le sac poubelle dans le local à ordures, poursuivant ma conversation surréaliste avec Alice.

\- Alice, je jure que je ne vais pas coucher avec Edward Cullen, soupirai-je, presque désespérée, tout en retournant à mon appartement.

\- Bella, il faut que tu admettes un certain nombre d'exceptions à ta fameuse règle du « jamais le premier soir ».

\- On ne parle pas d'exceptions, dans son cas, mais plutôt de miracles divins !

\- Tu as mis une robe, donc Petite Bella y croit !

\- Petite Bella et la Grande Bella ne couche pas avec un homme dès le premier soir…

\- Je sais, je sais…Il faut au moins qu'il offre à dîner, soupira Alice, débitant ma règle de base de toutes relations amoureuses.

Je m'installai dans le canapé, sursautant en entendant la sonnette de mon appartement retentir.

\- C'est lui ? Hurla Alice, hystérique.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu crois ?

\- Il faut que tu lui ouvres.

\- Alice, je ne peux pas faire ça, soufflai-je paniquée. C'est…Non, je ne peux pas.

\- Bella…

\- Enfin, je ne vais quand même pas faire comme si tout était normal !

\- Bella, calme-toi !

\- Impossible ! Ce type me rend dingue depuis des mois…Je fais des rêves érotiques à son sujet, Alice ! C'est dingue, je ne le connais pas et je te jure que j'ai déjà eu plusieurs orgasmes grâce à lui ! M'emportai-je, complètement défaite.

\- Bella, il est à la porte ! VA LUI OUVRIR, m'ordonna-t-elle.

\- Et si je ne lui plais pas ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec lui.

\- Tu sais bien que je dis ça pour être politiquement correcte ! Si je le pouvais, je…

\- Tu ?

\- Non rien !

Je me reprenais. Dire à Alice que j'envisageais de faire l'amour avec Edward Cullen sur le tapis rouge des Golden Globe ne m'aiderait pas à sortir grandie de cette conversation. La petite Bella prenait le pas sur la grande Bella, et ce n'était pas franchement bon pour ma dignité, déjà au ras des pâquerettes.

La sonnette résonna à nouveau, me faisant trembler sur mon canapé. Je n'avais même plus la force de me lever.

\- Bella ! Va lui ouvrir ! Répéta plus calmement Alice. Pense à tes bonnes manières ! Tu ouvres la porte, tu souris et tu dis bonjour.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça devant lui !

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé !

\- Euh….

\- Bella ?

\- Disons que ma dernière tentative de conversation normale a lamentablement échouée.

Il n'était pas utile de dire à Alice que la dernière fois que j'avais tenté de parler à Edward Cullen, j'étais passée pour une sombre idiote. Ecrasée contre la barrière de sécurité, mon bras étiré façon Inspecteur Gadget avec ma photo en main, j'espérais obtenir un autographe de mon Dieu personnel.

Et à la question, quel est ton prénom, j'avais répondu : Euh….argh….Pfffff…mais….

Et il s'était envolé, passablement consterné par mon incapacité à aligner deux mots. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Moi-même, j'étais plutôt effrayée par mon comportement. Le ridicule ne tue pas dit-on, sincèrement, j'aurais aimé être foudroyée dans l'instant.

\- J'y vais, Alice, assurai-je.

\- OK…Tu me rappelles ?

\- Ouais.

Je raccrochai, et lissai ma robe pendant que les coups reprenaient à la porte. Mon cœur frappait de manière irrationnelle dans ma poitrine, et, vu ma tension, je frôlai l'attaque cérébrale. Ce qui me faisait penser que mourir d'un anévrisme maintenant serait vraiment dommage…Une sorte de martyr d'Edward Cullen.

Aussi assurée que possible – clairement un faon nouvellement arrivé dans ce monde semblait plus à l'aise sur ses quatre pattes fragiles que moi sur mes deux jambes tremblantes – je posai ma main sur la poignée.

Un dernier mouvement de tête pour la chevelure, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres et ouvris la porte.

\- Bonsoir, lançai-je avec un sourire un peu trop ultra-bright.

\- Jeune fille !

 _Madame Bennett…_

Machinalement, je furetai dans le couloir, cherchant une trace de mon idole. Mais non, il n'était pas là. Ca aurait été trop demandé qu'il débarque avec sa cape de super héros pour me sauver de la momie ?

\- Oui, Madame Bennett, soupirai-je.

\- Auriez-vous un litre de lait pour me dépanner ?

 _Et pourquoi pas de la mort-aux-rats pour aromatiser ?_

\- Bien-sûr, Madame Bennett, souris-je, onctueusement.

A dessein, je ne lui proposai pas de rentrer, craignant qu'elle ne veuille s'incruster chez moi. J'allai à la cuisine, pris un litre de lait et retournai à la porte. De toute évidence, la politesse ne l'étouffait pas, Madame Bennett – alias la sangsue – squattait mon couloir, lorgnant sur mes quelques photos familiales.

\- Voilà, Madame Bennett, souris-je en lui calant la bouteille entre les mains.

\- C'est votre père ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Humm…Oui. Je vous raccompagne ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, j'enroulai mon bras autour de ses épaules et la dirigeai vers la porte. Je priai pour ne pas tomber nez à nez maintenant avec Edward. J'étais certaine de ne pas m'en sortir si Madame Bennett venait à commenter l'arrivée d'un homme dans mon appartement. Je refermai la porte derrière elle, maudissant la vie antérieure qui me faisait subir ce genre de personnage actuellement.

\- Mademoiselle ? Grésilla la voix de la vieille femme derrière la porte.

Bon sang ! Je vais la tuer ! Je m'évertuai à rester calme, mais entre mes hormones en surchauffe, mon cœur en tachycardie et l'incroyable capacité qu'avait cette femme à réveiller mes pulsions psychopathes, je doutais de pouvoir tenir le coup !

\- Mademoiselle ?

\- Quoi ? Hurlai-je en ouvrant la porte avec une violence insoupçonnée.

Le sang quitta mon visage…et l'ensemble de mon corps, j'eus la sensation brève mais intense de me liquéfier. Il était là.

Oh Mon Dieu !


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Lui.

Dieu tout puissant, maître de l'univers, de mes hormones, de mes sous-vêtements et de tout le reste…

\- Ce jeune homme cherchait votre appartement ! Expliqua tout sourire Madame Bennett.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-il avec un sourire à faire fondre la calotte glacière.

\- ….

Dans ma longue liste, j'avais aussi oublié qu'Edward Cullen était le maître de ma voix…et de mon cerveau, parti quelque part faire la fête aux Caraïbes, tout en sirotant un cocktail alcoolisé.

\- Isabella Swan ? Demanda sèchement son agent à ses côtés.

Oh son agent. La plantureuse, magnifique, artificielle et glaciale Rosalie Hale. La seule femme au monde hermétique au sourire surpuissant d'Edward. Obnubilée par lui, j'en avais occulté le reste du monde, comme si, autour de mon Dieu personnel, tout disparaissait dans une sorte de flou artistique.

Ma bulle rose bonbon – bulle Edwardienne, hormonée et érotique – venait d'éclater et le visage fripé de Madame Bennett acheva de me sortir de ma torpeur. Curieusement, la ressemblance entre Rosalie Hale et Madame Bennett me sauta aux yeux.

Ce même côté coincé, désagréable…Cette même capacité à vous agacer. Les deux seules choses qu'elles n'avaient pas en commun étaient, de toute évidence, le coiffeur et le style vestimentaire.

Une sorte d'avant/après un relooking raté…

Derrière eux, Emmett, massif, musculeux et tentant, en vain, de retenir un rire gras, me scrutait. Contrairement aux apparences, je ne suis pas une folle furieuse, pensai-je.

\- Bon…bonsoir, articulai-je difficilement.

\- Grand Dieu, elle parle ! Ironisa Rosalie. Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan, nous présenta-t-elle rapidement.

Nouveau sourire surpuissant tandis qu'il me tendait la main pour achever les présentations. Je frottai ma main nerveusement contre ma robe, avant de la glisser dans la sienne. Je la serrai un peu et risquai un sourire tremblotant.

\- Enchanté, murmura Edward.

 _Est-ce possible d'avoir un orgasme rien qu'avec un mot ?_

\- Je…euh…moi…aussi, balbutiai-je, liquide.

Il relâcha ma main et je réalisai à cet instant que je l'avais sûrement tenue dans la mienne un peu trop longtemps. Sûrement les deux secondes de trop qui vous cataloguent immédiatement « hystérique au premier degré ». Je risquai un œil vers Emmett, qui leva un sourcil vers le moucheron que je représentai dans son univers.

\- Les Golden Globes sont dans deux jours…enfin si vous tenez le coup jusque là.

\- Je crois que je peux survivre, sifflai-je.

Incroyable cette capacité que j'avais à pouvoir reparler dès que je ne fixais pas Edward Cullen…ou une partie de son anatomie. Oh misère, son anatomie…Mon cerveau avait visiblement repris un aller simple pour les Caraïbes. Je me forçai à me concentrer sur Rosalie.

Cette dernière se tourna vers Edward et planta son index crochu sur son torse. Je fronçai les sourcils, toucher Edward, de cette façon, est une forme de provocation.

\- Pas de bière, pas de drogue, pas de sextape…et par pitié, pas de surf non plus ! Lui intima-t-elle.

\- Pas de botox ? Proposai-je à Rosalie.

Elle m'ignora superbement, tandis qu'un sourire amusé flotta sur les lèvres d'Edward.

\- Pas de road-trip non plus…La dernière fois, j'ai mis deux jours à te localiser. Et évite de croiser des paparazzi.

\- C'est eux qui me poursuivent ! Protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

\- Oh et si tu dois fourrer ta langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un, assure-toi qu'il s'agit bien d'une femme cette fois.

\- C'était juste un sketch, Rose !

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réponse.

Rosalie se tourna vers moi. Je réprimai l'envie violente de la frapper, puis de la noyer, voire même de l'enterrer vivante sur la plage de Malibu.

\- Vous l'avez pendant deux jours, poursuivit Rosalie en désignant Edward de son pouce manucuré. Bon courage !

Elle se tourna vers Edward et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Amuse-toi bien…Tu verras que je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça !

\- Bonnes vacances Rose, sourit-il.

\- Profitez-en pour vous détendre ! Ajoutai-je

Son visage se crispa un peu plus et elle me salua rapidement d'un mouvement de tête avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur au bout du couloir.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Emmett à Edward tout en me jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Certain.

Emmett partit à son tour, rejoignant Rosalie. Edward lança son sac de voyage sur l'épaule et me fixa étrangement.

\- Est-ce que… ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le couloir derrière moi.

\- Oh oui…bien sûr. Rentre…enfin rentrez…

Il m'adressa un sourire de pitié, j'eus envie de me ratatiner dans un coin de mur et de disparaître dans la foulée. J'allais devoir faire revenir mon cerveau au pays dare-dare…

\- Mademoi….

Je claquai la porte au nez et à la barbe – oui, la nature n'a pas été charitable avec elle de ce point de vue – de Madame Bennett et observai l'homme parfait déambuler devant moi. Il posa son sac près du canapé et sembla jauger l'environnement de ses deux prochains jours. Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce et je me retrouvai incapable de bouger, tétanisée dans l'entrée, la bouche sèche et mon estomac perdu entre ma gorge et mes orteils.

Edward se tourna vers moi et son regard navigua sur ma robe. Soudain, je me trouvai trop habillée…ou peut-être avait-il des yeux bioniques qui permettaient de voir au travers de mes vêtements ?

\- C'est joli, commenta Edward.

Je rougis violemment et baissai les yeux sur ma robe, la bougeant légèrement.

\- Oh…C'est euh…juste…

\- Surtout les peintures au mur, c'est de toi ?

Evidemment, il parlait décoration…pas de moi. Je rougis encore plus, maudissant mon satané cerveau. Je parvins à décoller les pieds du sol et me postai à ses côtés, fixant une des peintures en question.

\- Euh…oui.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, je tentai un ou deux regards en biais vers son visage et sa barbe naissante. Il fallait que je désamorce la situation. Si cette cohabitation était gênante pour moi, elle devait l'être encore plus pour lui.

\- Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu veux…boire quelque chose ? Demandai-je, hésitante.

\- Tout dépend. Vas-tu te conformer aux règles de RosalIce, la guerrière ?

Mes yeux se transformèrent en petites soucoupes, prêtes à quitter leurs orbites. RosalIce ? Mais…mais….

\- Oui, je suis allé sur ta page. Pour me documenter. Personnellement, je l'appelle la guerrière. Son père était militaire.

Edward Cullen a été sur ma page Facebook. Dans mon monde, c'était à peu près équivalent à la découverte de l'Amérique. Edward Cullen avait découvert mon continent et l'avait exploré. Brutalement, je m'imaginais en Pocahontas, séduite par John Smith.

Sauf qu'Edward n'était pas blond…Ni un capitaine de bateau…Toutefois, je n'étais pas contre l'idée de la colonisation.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda brutalement Edward.

\- A Pocahontas, répondis-je honnêtement.

\- Je vais faire comme si cela était normal, sourit-il.

\- Tu as été sur ma page ? M'enquis-je pour être certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé.

\- Oui. J'ai remarqué le RosalIce, très bien trouvé au demeurant…Et tu appelles Emmett, Musclor.

\- Oh…oui, il y a ça aussi.

\- Quant à moi…

\- J'ai de la bière, si tu veux, le coupai-je, absolument mortifiée.

Je fonçai vers la cuisine, ouvris la porte du réfrigérateur et si j'avais pu, je m'y serais planquée jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je dégainai une première bière, puis une seconde, refermai la porte du réfrigérateur et sans attendre, décapsulai une des bouteilles pour la boire quasiment d'un trait.

Quand je me tournai, le visage rouge, toujours honteuse et avec ma bouteille vide à la main, Edward se tenait à la porte, le corps nonchalamment appuyé sur le chambranle. Une sorte d'appel au viol.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé coloniser mon continent, expliquai-je lamentablement.

Edward pencha la tête, s'interrogeant sûrement sur ma santé mentale. A vrai dire, je m'interrogeai aussi. J'étais bonne à faire enfermer.

\- Ma page, soufflai-je, tu n'étais pas censé y aller.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il, mais je voulais savoir où j'allais mettre les pieds. Rosalie me fait toujours faire des choses horribles et humiliantes.

\- Génial, raillai-je, en finissant mon fond de bière. Je suis horrible et humiliante. Ecoute, peut-être que ce projet n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Et peut-être que tu devrais me donner ta seconde bière. Puis-je te complimenter sur ton incroyable capacité à vider une bière plus vite que moi ?

\- Ca ne regonfle pas vraiment mon égo, contrai-je.

\- Non, mais ça regonfle le mien. Et j'ai une tendresse particulière pour les filles qui savent boire.

Il se redressa et vint vers moi. Je sentis mon corps réagir instinctivement, un mélange de tension absolue et d'une légère excitation. Mon cœur frappa dans ma poitrine et mes poils – du moins ceux qui avaient survécu à l'éradication méthodique et rigoureuse d'Alice – se mirent au garde-à-vous.

\- Je ne sais pas boire

\- S'il te plaît, ne brise pas mes fantasmes ! Sourit-il.

Il décapsula la seconde bouteille et la porta ensuite à ses lèvres.

Savez-vous qu'une pomme d'Adam peut être sexy ? Surtout quand les lèvres les plus parfaites sont moulées sur une bouteille de bière…Et que tout cela se trouve être dans _MA_ cuisine ?

\- Tu dois penser que je suis folle, murmurai-je.

\- Si c'était le cas, j'aurais demandé à Musclor de passer la nuit ici.

Il me fit un sourire, me rassurant finalement sur la façon dont il me voyait. J'étais folle, sans aucun doute, mais il me voyait 'normale'.

\- Et la façon dont tu as parlé à Rosalie m'a convaincu.

\- Désolée, je ne l'aime pas, m'excusai-je. Et cette façon dont elle te parle. Je ne sais pas…On a la sensation qu'elle t'en veut tout le temps.

\- Rosalie est née en colère. On s'y fait, commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais tu l'as provoquée…

\- Elle ne sait pas remettre ton col ! M'écriai-je.

\- Rosalie est la meilleure dans son domaine. Elle est sûrement la fille la plus désagréable de l'univers, mais c'est la seule femme capable de me remettre en place et de me faire faire mon travail correctement.

\- Elle est imbuvable et ne sourit jamais.

\- Elle est professionnelle. Bon, un peu peau de vache aussi, je dois l'admettre.

Edward secoua la tête et son sourire s'élargit. Je le fixais, amusée. L'atmosphère commençait à se détendre. Je finis ma bière pendant qu'il sirotait tranquillement la sienne.

\- Veux-tu visiter ? Proposai-je.

\- Tu acceptes donc que je colonise ton continent ? Demanda-t-il en me lançant un regard entendu.

\- Donc, voici la cuisine, lançai-je en ignorant sa remarque. Le frigo est rempli, n'hésite pas à te servir si besoin.

\- Tu cuisines ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ca m'arrive.

Je sortis de la pièce et me dirigeai vers le salon, Edward sur mes talons.

\- Le salon.

\- J'avais deviné.

\- Et pour finir, voici ma chambre, enfin la tienne pendant ton séjour ici. La salle de bain est sur ta gauche.

 _\- Ma_ chambre ? Et tu vas dormir où ?

\- Le canapé fera l'affaire.

\- Isabella…

\- Juste Bella, s'il te plaît.

\- C'est une chose de…coloniser ton continent, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à squatter ton lit.

 _Non ? Vraiment ? Parce que j'avais deux ou trois idées à ce sujet. Quoiqu'être dans un lit ne soit pas absolument nécessaire._

\- Edward, tu es…une méga-star et tu dois….

\- Je dormirai sur le canapé, Bella. Ca sera très bien.

\- C'est hors de question ! M'exclamai-je. Tu dormiras dans ce lit !

\- Bella !

\- Edward, ce n'est pas négociable. Je ne te ferai pas dormir sur mon canapé !

\- Tu te transformes en RosalIce !

\- Absolument pas ! Criai-je, vexée.

\- Tu es juste plus jolie qu'elle. Mais cela ne changera rien, si tu veux que je dorme dans ce lit, il faudra que tu y dormes aussi.

Et comme ça, sans prévenir, mon cerveau repartit aux Caraïbes, se rafraichir à coups de mojitos sur une plage de sable fin. Edward me fit un de ces fameux sourires, le 'je-t'aurais-avant-même-que-tu-ne-t'en-rendes-compte' et je rougis violemment.

Etait-il en train de me faire des avances ?

\- Personnellement, je dors à gauche et ce sera ma seule exigence.

\- Tu…je….mais….le….canapé….

\- Je t'en prie. Par contre, tu pourras mettre le réveil vers 7h, je dois aller courir avec Emmett demain matin.

\- Je….mais….tu….Arghhhh…

\- Penses-tu que nous pourrons avoir une conversation dès que tu seras sortie de…je…tu…argh… ? Demanda-t-il avec un brin de moquerie.

\- C'est moche ce que tu fais ! Boudai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Je sais…mais c'est tellement jouissif !

Il retourna dans le salon, son rire résonnant dans tout l'appartement. Et soudain, je réalisai que j'avais perdu. Et qu'il fallait en plus que j'assimile une autre information : j'allais dormir avec Edward Cullen.

Je sentis mon visage s'enflammer violemment et un cri – plutôt un léger couinement - s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Et je remerciai silencieusement Alice d'avoir opté pour l'épilation des zones stratégiques.

Après plusieurs exercices de respiration infructueux, je me décidai à retourner dans le salon. Edward était penché sur son sac et quand il me vit, il me tendit deux feuilles. Son planning pour la semaine. Du moins, son planning avec les deux jours avec moi entièrement vides. Cette chose était donc vraiment réelle…J'allais vraiment vivre…enfin…m'occuper d'Edward pendant deux jours !

Petite Bella était plutôt contente. Mais la Grande Bella était paniquée. L'idée était juste de l'habiller pour les Golden Globes, pas de faire du Sexdward-sitting. Je tentai de réfléchir, mais de toute évidence, mon cerveau faisait de la résistance, occupé à se dorer la pilule aux Caraïbes. Et voir Edward penché ainsi, la peau de son dos se révélant devant moi ne m'aidait pas.

Je grognai un peu et posai les deux feuilles sur la table basse. Je m'installai sur le canapé et les annotai.

Demain :

* Footing…Grand Dieu, il fallait que je retrouve ma paire de baskets et tant qu'à faire, ma paire de poumons aussi.

* Déjeuner

* Essayage pour les Golden Globes. Habiller Edward…et le déshabiller…Piouuuuuuu

* Diner

\- Il faut que tu prévoies un créneau pour que je répète mon texte pour l'audition de la semaine prochaine, lança Edward, la tête toujours fourrée dans son sac.

\- Peut-on faire ça demain, dans l'après midi ? Proposai-je.

\- Tu me demandes mon avis ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Euh…oui. C'est un problème ?

\- Non. C'est juste que…Enfin d'habitude Rosalie dit « saute » et je demande juste de quelle hauteur.

\- Edward, pour le bien-être de notre toute nouvelle et prometteuse relation, j'apprécierais que tu cesses de me comparer à l'iceberg géant qu'est Rosalie.

Il se redressa et arbora un petit sourire désolé. Je lui lançai un regard noir, même si je doutais de réellement lui faire peur.

\- Oups, s'excusa-t-il. Donc, oui, cela me va.

\- Rosalie a noté deux interviews le matin des Golden Globes.

\- Humm…oui. J'irais après mon footing.

\- Tu cours tous les jours ? Demandai-je.

\- Euh…oui. Ca t'avait échappé ?

\- Edward, je ne fais pas partie de ces folles furieuses qui campent au pied de chez toi !

\- Non…Evidemment, tu fais juste partie des folles furieuses qui fouillent dans les poubelles de l'hôtel !

Je rougis violemment. Edward ne s'était pas contenté de simplement coloniser mon continent, de toute évidence, il y avait installé sa résidence secondaire et avait épluché tous mes honteux secrets.

\- OK…J'admets. J'avais trop bu, mentis-je en espérant qu'il me croit, et j'étais…hors de contrôle !

\- Je vais faire comme si c'était vrai, rit-il. Ceci dit, j'ai du mal à croire que tu ne sois pas au courant de mes habitudes sportives !

\- Je pensais que tu avais abandonné toute notion de sport après l'épisode du surf !

Son sourire s'effaça, alors que je tentai de contenir un rire nerveux. Edward et le surf…Tellement improbable.

\- Bien. Un jeu partout, commenta-t-il. Mais la soirée est encore jeune, me semble-t-il. D'ailleurs, je vais aller me chercher une autre bière !

Il s'échappa vers la cuisine et je l'y rejoignis, songeant que je devais nous concocter quelque chose à manger. Je m'attelai à nous préparer une salade, pendant qu'Edward installait ses affaires dans ma chambre. Enfin la notre.

Je l'entendis siffloter comme un gosse heureux et cela me fit rire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Rosalie ne lui demandait jamais son avis ! C'était lui la star et donc à lui de fixer ses exigences !

Et il aurait bien pu me demander n'importe quoi, j'aurais acquiescé sans rien dire.

Faire la cuisine m'avait toujours détendue. Et même si une partie de moi, la Petite Bella, piaillait toujours comme une fan hautement œstrogènée et incontrôlable, la Grande Bella restait digne. Aussi, quand il revint dans la cuisine, je lui tournai le dos, finalisant la préparation de nos assiettes.

\- A part ma mère, personne ne cuisine vraiment pour moi, commenta-t-il en approchant de moi.

L'odeur de son gel douche, mêlée à son parfum tua le peu de concentration que je tentais de préserver. Pourtant, je gardai les yeux rivés sur les assiettes, me répétant que je devais rester digne.

\- Puis-je t'aider ?

\- Peux-tu ouvrir la bouteille de vin qui se trouve dans le réfrigérateur ? Demandai-je en gardant les yeux fixés sur ce que je faisais.

\- Avec plaisir. Où est le tire-bouchon ?

\- Dans le tiroir sur ta droite, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Et ce fut ma perte. Edward se tenait devant moi, dans ce que je présumais être sa tenue d'intérieure. Ce tee-shirt blanc, usé jusqu'à la corde, était transparent. Ma bouche s'assécha, pendant que mes yeux naviguaient sur les fines gouttes d'eau qui maculaient son vêtement.

Il entreprit d'ouvrir la bouteille, ce simple geste me démontra qu'il avait effectivement repris le sport. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce fabuleux biceps droit auparavant. Dieu du ciel, et le gauche ! Et je n'avais jamais remarqué non plus qu'Edward avait retrouvé ses pectoraux, portés disparus depuis quatre ans.

Edward avait enfilé un bas de jogging, coupé à hauteur du genou. Clairement, Robinson Crusoé était certainement mieux habillé sur son île déserte.

Mais Edward avait ce pouvoir magique sur moi. Il annihilait toute forme d'objectivité. Alors que je me targuais d'être le bras armé de la mode, la défenseuse du Gucci, la chantre du bon gout, je le fixais, hypnotisée, séduite et passablement excitée.

Cet homme me tuerait un jour. Pour être honnête, ma culotte venait de prendre le chemin du paradis des sous-vêtements, carbonisée par cet homme.

\- Bella ? Fit la voix d'Edward.

\- Euh….oui.

\- Tu semblais ailleurs, sourit-il, tout à fait conscient de l'effet dévastateur qu'il avait sur moi.

\- J'ai soif, avouai-je, tout à fait consternée par mon absence de contrôle.

Edward prit un des verres sur la desserte devant lui et le remplit, avant de me le tendre. Puis, il se servit un verre et le leva vers moi.

\- A notre nouvelle et prometteuse relation lança-t-il.

Je levai mon verre à mon tour, et, toujours intimidée, le fis tinter contre le sien. Nous bûmes chacun un peu de notre vin, je déposai ensuite nos deux assiettes sur la table basse du salon. Puis je m'installai sur le canapé, Edward à mes côtés.

\- Bon, maintenant que nous avons…posé les bases, commença Edward, passons aux choses sérieuses. Depuis quand es-tu obsédée par moi ?

\- Obsédée ? M'écriai-je. Ce n'est pas de l'obsession…Ce n'est pas irrationnel.

\- Tu dévies du sujet !

\- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. J'ai vu un film, puis deux…et ensuite…et ensuite tu as débarqué ici en colonisant mon continent ! Plaisantai-je.

\- Je t'assure que j'ai vu pire en terme de continent…Pas de photos aux murs, pas de posters, pas de parures de lit. Quoi ? fit-il en me voyant rougir et écarquiller les yeux en même temps.

\- Rien…Rien…tu as raison, toutes ces filles qui bavent sur tes photos ou sur tes films, ca doit être vraiment invivable, raillai-je.

\- Elles fantasment sur un idéal. Pas sur moi. J'ai des défauts, comme tout le monde !

\- Comme ?

\- Je ne crois pas avoir rincé ta douche, par exemple. Et j'ai mauvaise haleine au réveil. Et je laisse mes affaires traîner partout.

\- Un homme, quoi !

\- C'est ça !

Tout en mangeant notre salade, il parla de son prochain film. Et évidemment, je l'écoutais religieusement, complètement maraboutée par son regard clair et brillant. Il y avait une telle passion dans sa façon de parler, une telle envie. J'en étais certaine, bientôt le Sexdardisme serait une religion reconnue.

\- Et toi ? Ta vie ? Me demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je suis styliste. J'habille les gens. Et à mes heures perdues, je fantasme sur une star de cinéma inatteignable, plaisantai-je avec un peu d'amertume.

\- Pas d'homme dans ta vie ?

\- Disons que dans un métier comme le mien, la plupart des hommes préfèrent…les hommes.

\- Oh.

\- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils sont souvent plus féminins que moi !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça le problème.

\- Vraiment ? Docteur Edward aurait-il une solution pour moi ?

Docteur Cullen…Dans la série fantasme, voici le numéro 4, juste après Edward en pompier mais bien avant Edward en professeur particulier. Sincèrement, l'idée de me faire examiner par lui et son…stéthoscope.

Dieu du ciel, voilà que je suis en train de baver, bouche ouverte et œil vitreux devant lui. Reprends-toi !

Edward me jaugea un instant, mastiquant longuement sa dernière bouchée.

\- Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui dit « je ne suis pas intéressée »…Ton corps se ferme dès qu'on approche de toi, expliqua-t-il en me désignant de sa fourchette.

\- Donc j'ai un problème plus profond que je l'imaginais. Ce n'est pas important, je finirai comme Madame Bennett, soupirai-je.

\- Qui est Madame Bennett ?

\- Ma voisine, envoyée du diable pour me pourrir l'existence et me rappeler que mes ovaires ont une date de péremption.

\- C'est moche ! Commenta-t-il en riant.

\- Tu trouves aussi ? Ma vie craint !

\- Je vais tenter de ne pas être vexé par ta dernière remarque…Et je vais te rappeler qu'il y a de nombreuses femmes qui voudraient être à ta place ce soir.

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe !

\- Dis-moi que j'ai tort ?

Il me fit un sourire heureux, lumineux…Genre sapin de Noel du Rockfeller Center en mieux. Encore un élément à ajouter à la longue liste des qualités d'Edward Cullen. Cet homme était l'incarnation de la perfection.

\- En tout cas, je suis à peu près certain que tu ne finiras pas comme elle, lâcha-t-il en finissant son assiette.

\- Parce que….

\- Parce que tu cuisines bien, pour un homme, c'est une qualité appréciable.

\- Tu as raison, je devrais me promener vêtue simplement d'un tablier disant « _Bella is the chief_ », raillai-je.

\- Et tu bois de la bière, crois-moi, pour moi, c'est une qualité encore plus appréciable

\- C'est dingue comme je me sens valorisée en ta présence !

\- Je t'en prie. C'est normal, nous autres les stars aimons nous mettre à hauteur de nos fans !

Il éclata de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour. Il avait cette sorte de facilité incroyable à être à l'aise alors que les circonstances étaient plutôt loufoques. Et pour être honnête…

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, avouai-je.

\- Comment ?

\- Aussi…détendu. Je veux dire…tu débarques chez une fille, vraisemblablement un peu cinglée, passant son temps à décortiquer ton col, ta montre ou tes chemises bien trop boutonnées. Je te pensais plus…timide.

\- La foule m'effraie. Mais j'ai la sensation que tu es encore plus tétanisée que moi à l'idée d'être en tête à tête avec moi. Et tant que tu ne prononces pas mon prénom en mode ultra-son, je pourrai survivre.

\- Tu veux un dessert ? Proposai-je.

C'est sans vergogne aucune que je mangeai une banane devant Edward qui avait préféré un yaourt. Plus la soirée avançait, plus il me semblait que la situation se normalisait. Edward faisait de son mieux pour faire la conversation et je tentai de ne pas me rebiffer à chacune de ces petites piques.

Nous reparlâmes de son film et de son audition à venir.

\- Le scénario est intéressant, je crains juste le choix de ma future partenaire.

\- Qui est pressentit ? Demandai-je.

\- Tanya Dénali…ou Kate Volturi.

\- Une ex ou…une ex ? Me moquai-je ouvertement.

\- Ouais. Tu vois, ta vie ne craint pas tant que ça, dit-il en souriant, avant de nous resservir un dernier verre de vin.

\- Il te suffit de te retenir de séduire toutes les femmes qui entrent dans ton périmètre.

\- J'y penserais, dit-il doucement. Rosalie dit que je ne trouve pas la limite.

\- Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais Rosalie a raison. Et, entre nous soit dit, tu n'as pas choisi le haut du panier.

\- Entre nous soit dit…tu as raison.

\- Que raconte le film ?

\- Un homme qui tente de résister à une femme, sourit-il. Quand j'y pense, ça doit être une sorte de signe du destin ! C'est une comédie en fait…

\- Une comédie ? Génial ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Rosalie ne semblait pas si enthousiaste !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de cesser de me comparer à elle ! J'ai hâte ! J'espère que tu auras le rôle.

\- Tu vas devoir m'aider à répéter.

\- Pas de problème, assurai-je.

Il me fit un sourire étrange, comme s'il se réjouissait d'une plaisanterie douteuse. Puis très vite, il changea de sujet, m'interrogeant sur mes parents. A la fin de la soirée, alors que je réprimai un bâillement, Edward proposa d'aller nous coucher. Je m'éclipsai dans la salle de bain, revêtant la moins moche de mes tenues nocturnes : une espèce de tee-shirt déformé, m'arrivant au genou.

Debout tous les deux devant mon lit, le malaise que j'avais ressenti quand il était arrivé chez moi réapparut.

\- A gauche, c'est ça ? Déglutis-je difficilement.

\- C'est ça. Donc, toi, à droite.

Je m'installai dans le lit, sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, pendant qu'Edward retirait son short. Mes yeux résistèrent difficilement à l'envie de le regarder et je remerciai le ciel quand il éteignit la lumière.

Dans le noir complet, il me semblait que mon corps était encore plus sensible à sa présence. Je sentais les mouvements de son corps, j'entendais sa respiration et je devinais même qu'il était tourné vers moi. Je me tétanisai un peu plus, crispant mes muscles à m'en faire mal.

Brutalement, je sentis le souffle d'Edward – souffle passablement alcoolisé – sur ma joue. Il y posa les lèvres et m'embrassa doucement.

Je me crispai encore plus, sentant une crampe désagréable se propager le long de ma cuisse, jusqu'au haut de ma fesse. J'avais simplement oublié un léger détail dans mon fabuleux projet de lit commun avec Edward.

Un tout petit et minuscule détail qui allait donc me forcer à faire une nuit blanche. Inutile de prendre le risque de le voir fuir à toutes jambes, surtout dans cette tenue, en pleine nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, Bella.

\- Je…argh….Mais….bonne…nuit….Ed…Edward, bégayai-je en sentant mon visage virer rouge pivoine.

\- Détends-toi, sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à dormir.

\- Est-ce que tu ronfles ? Demandai-je tout à coup.

\- Oh…Les questions intimes ?

\- Tu as parlé de tes innombrables vices ! Contrai-je.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit « innombrables » ! Rit-il. Mais non, je ne ronfle pas. Et toi ?

\- Non. Je ne fais pas ça.

\- Mais….

\- Paraît-il que j'ai tendance à parler dans mon sommeil.

\- J'ai un sommeil de plomb…Dors tranquille. Bonne nuit Bella, répéta-t-il doucement.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'apprenais qu'Edward avait bien un vice.

Il ronflait.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Bien.

Il fallait être honnête. Je venais de passer la pire des nuits de ma vie. Très sincèrement, dans mes rêves les plus fous, les plus érotiques, et donc les moins avouables, ma nuit de rêve avec Edward Cullen ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que je venais de vivre.

OK, Edward était un Dieu. Mon Dieu même. Il était superbe, drôle, gentil, prévenant, agréable…Toutes les qualités qu'une femme normalement constituée cherche chez un homme.

Mais tout Dieu qu'il était, il ronflait horriblement. Et quelle que soit sa position d'ailleurs, même s'il m'avait semblé qu'être sur le ventre permettait une diminution du niveau sonore. Ca, ajouté à ma somniloquie, je n'avais pas vraiment dormi. J'avais fixé le plafond, décrété qu'il avait besoin d'être repeint, puis j'avais regardé Edward dans son sommeil.

Enfin, je l'avais regardé dormir, bouche ouverte, ronflant à qui-mieux-mieux, roupillant comme un bienheureux, tout en serrant contre lui l'oreiller que je cajolais habituellement.

Ce qui me permet de confirmer, que oui, je peux aussi être jalouse d'un oreiller…Surtout que vérifications faîtes, Edward avait aussi bavé sur le dit-oreiller. Piouuuu…

Et maintenant, alors que la lumière du jour perçait, Edward dormait toujours, ses lèvres pincées dans une adorable moue. Il était beau comme ça. Quant à moi, je ne devais pas ressembler à grand-chose d'humain, mais plutôt à un croisement surréaliste entre le regard cerné du Panda, et le caractère pas si facile de Glenn Close dans Liaison Fatale.

Edward bougea et je me statufiai. Avait-il senti que je le regardais dans son sommeil ?

Il passa sur le dos et s'étira. La couette dévoila son ventre plat et parfaitement musclé, telle une apparition divine, aura lumineuse incluse. Ma main me démangeait, mais une sagesse absolue, digne de Maître Yoda, me retint de le caresser. Te contrôler, tu dois !

Edward poussa un gémissement guttural, façon ours qui sort de sa tanière, et même cette bestialité réveillait toutes mes connections érogènes. Il s'étira en baillant, sa main se promenant sur son bas-ventre pour aller gratouiller un centimètre carré de peau, vraiment attirant.

Mécaniquement, mes yeux naviguèrent un peu plus bas, révélant l'impeccable fonctionnement physiologique du métabolisme d'Edward. En toute honnêteté, on aurait pu abriter le cirque du Soleil sous ce chapiteau improvisé. De toute évidence, le contrôle technique – et malheureusement que visuel – ne révélait aucun défaut de conception.

Enfin, ses yeux papillonnèrent, et brusquement, il sembla se souvenir d'où il avait dormi. Il retira sa main gratouilleuse prestement, avant de relever légèrement la tête pour constater, lui aussi, que tout son organisme était parfaitement irrigué.

\- Hummm…Désolé, marmonna-t-il en se réajustant pour interrompre le spectacle.

Petite Bella entamait déjà une standing-ovation, espérant obtenir un, voire plusieurs rappels de sa star préférée.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il après un court silence.

\- Pas suffisamment. Tu ronfles, râlai-je.

\- Et toi, tu parles ! Riposta-t-il. Quelle heure est-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il en prenant sa montre sur le chevet. Merde ! Faut se lever, Em', va pas tarder !

Et il sortit du lit, bondissant comme un cabri jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quand il réapparut, brossant furieusement ses dents, j'étais en train de me convaincre que non, je n'étais absolument pas fatiguée.

\- Enfile un short, on va courir, marmonna-t-il avec sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

Je rabattis la couette sur ma tête, morigénant contre lui. Je veux dormir !

Après être parvenue, dieu seul sait comment, à me lever, à m'habiller et à me brosser les dents, j'étais allée dans le salon pour enfiler des chaussures improbables.

\- Elles sont neuves ? Me demanda Edward en désignant mes baskets, miraculeusement retrouvées.

\- Euh…non. Ça doit faire deux ans que je les ai.

Je finis la boucle de mon lacet, comprenant pourquoi Edward les croyait neuves : pas une éraflure, aucune trace d'usure, lacets immaculés…et l'étiquette du prix qui pendouillait lamentablement sur la gauche.

J'avais retrouvé mes baskets. A vrai dire, ma zone de recherches avait été très vite limitée, puisque je les avais retrouvées dans leur boîte, attendant sagement que je vienne les étrenner. Je me souvenais parfaitement des circonstances de leur achat. J'étais dans ma période : mon corps est mon ami et je dois en prendre soin.

J'avais donc acheté en vrac, du muesli, des oranges – dans l'incroyable espoir que, oui, je pouvais me lever dix minutes plus tôt chaque matin pour me presser une orange – du pain complet, du lait de soja et des galettes de riz. Prise dans mon euphorie, j'avais décidé de me mettre au sport et j'avais donc franchi les portes d'un magasin d'équipements sportifs.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que je mangeai un hamburger dégoulinant de graisse, arrosé de soda light, j'avais eu pitié de mes nouvelles baskets. Elles ne pouvaient décemment pas être spectatrice de mon incapacité à museler mes envies…Pour leur bien, je les avais donc enfermées dans mon placard.

Tout en haut, sous mes vieux cours de l'université. Là où j'étais certaine qu'elles ne me verraient plus. Et vice-versa !

\- On va où ? Demandai-je à Edward tout en me redressant.

\- Sur la plage. Emmett ne devrait plus tarder. Tu es sûre de ne rien vouloir manger ? S'enquit-il en sirotant son verre de jus de fruit.

\- Certaine. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de déjeuner le matin, hormis un café.

\- Bella, on va aller courir, j'ai peur que…

\- Je suis dans une forme olympique ! Le coupai-je en sautillant sur mes pieds.

Edward leva un sourcil, presque aussi dubitatif que moi, sur ma capacité à seulement pouvoir les suivre en marchant.

Enfin en temps normal, j'aurais eu vraiment du mal. Mais ce matin, c'était encore pire.

Edward finit son verre de jus de fruit, tout sourire et visiblement le visage reposé. Il le posa sur la table basse devant lui, s'empara du script pour son audition du lendemain et s'y plongea. A peine trois minutes plus tard, ma porte trembla sous les coups de Musclor.

\- Prêt ? Demanda-t-il à Edward avant de jeter un regard sur ma tenue.

\- Prêt.

Edward reposa son script sur le canapé et nous rejoignit à la porte. Depuis mon réveil, enfin…depuis la fin de ma nuit blanche, il me semblait qu'Edward marchait au ralenti. Tout le temps. Et le voir déambuler devant moi, en short, baskets et tee-shirt gris le rendait encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

A moins que ce ne soit les sourires qu'il me lançait. Ou ses regards. Ou sa main posée dans le bas de mon dos. Edward Cullen me touchait et mes jambes se transformaient automatiquement en gélatine. Impossible de retenir la fan qui sommeillait en moi.

\- C'est parti. 15 kilomètres ? Demanda Emmett à Edward.

\- Oui. Allons-y mollo, Bella vient avec nous.

15 kilomètres ? Mais dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore fourrée ?

La plage était déserte quand nous y arrivâmes. Emmett et Edward parlaient de la soirée de demain, plaisantant sur la poitrine refaite de Tanya Dénali.

\- Si je la croise à l'audition demain, commença Edward. Sincèrement, je ne la vois pas dans ce genre de films.

Je fixai l'océan et surtout la plage. Elle ne m'avait jamais paru aussi longue. 15 kilomètres. Grand Dieu…Et Edward faisait ça ? Je veux dire, il faisait du mal à son corps parfait, divin et superbe, pour…le plaisir ?

Emmett et lui commencèrent à trottiner, échangeant des plaisanteries douteuses sur Tanya. Je n'aimais pas cette fille, mais de là à la comparer au diable en personne. Ca me semblait un peu excessif. Franchement, pouvait-elle être pire que Rosalie ?

Je trottinai derrière eux, me concentrant sur ma respiration. Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais survivre et les suivre. Je fixais la pointe de mes pieds. Avec mes supers baskets, je pouvais le faire. Je devais mettre de côté la douleur qui gagnait mes cuisses, oublier point de côté qui commençait à se manifester et surtout faire comme si tout cela était naturel et facile.

Je relevai doucement le regard, suivant le corps longiligne d'Edward. Ses chevilles, ses mollets – fuselés ! – ses cuisses et…ahh ses fesses. Divinement moulées dans ce short de sport. Hummm…voilà de quoi me motiver à courir. Je sentis ma poitrine se comprimer douloureusement et j'expirai lourdement.

\- Tout va bien, Bella ? Demanda Edward en tournant la tête vers moi.

\- Euh…oui, marmonnai-je en décrochant mes yeux de son fessier.

\- On va un peu accélérer, m'informa-t-il.

 _Hein ? Quoi ? Mais tu veux ma mort ? Je suis en train d'agoniser, de transpirer comme un bœuf, de lutter contre des crampes et tu me parles de courir plus vite ?_

\- Pas de souci, je vous suis, haletai-je.

Edward et Emmett reprirent leur conversation, accentuant leurs foulées. J'allais sûrement cracher un morceau de poumon avant même d'avoir fait le premier des 15 kilomètres prévus. Je retournai mon attention sur ses fesses, décelant au passage une petite trace de transpiration sur le tee-shirt d'Edward.

Mais, je n'étais décidemment pas une sportive et les fesses d'Edward, magnifiques et tentantes, ne faisaient plus leur effet magique sur mon organisme. La fatigue prenait le pas sur le reste et peu à peu, le derrière d'Edward s'éloignait. Leur conversation ne me parvenait que par bribes, décelant tout de même leurs rires.

J'aimais le son de son rire, et cela me fit même oublier de respirer. Ils courraient facilement, le sourire aux lèvres, comme si faire un footing était une partie de plaisir. Mon corps demandait grâce, ma tête bourdonnait et mes membres souffraient atrocement. J'allais mourir !

\- Bella ? Tu veux qu'on ralentisse ?

\- Je…Non….Tout….va….bien, mentis-je en sentant une goutte de transpiration suinter de mon nez.

J'allais mourir, et ça, sans aucune classe. Edward fronça les sourcils, posa sa main sur le bras d'Emmett avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent tous deux. L'humiliation allait maintenant pouvoir commencer. Je m'arrêtai à mon tour, ayant rejoint les fesses d'Edward à une distance acceptable.

\- Tu peux nous attendre sur la plage, tu sais.

\- Non…je….veux…courir, dis-je péniblement.

\- Et moi je veux Pamela Anderson, se moqua Emmett en faisant mine de la chercher sur la plage.

Edward lui lança un regard, mais je décelai tout de même la trace d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur moi.

\- Bella, tu vas sûrement faire une crise cardiaque si tu continues. Franchement, je ne veux pas ta mort.

\- Oh.

\- Pas comme ça en tout cas, finit-il avec un petit sourire. Attends-nous ici et par pitié, va manger quelque chose, je vais m'inquiéter sinon.

Quelque chose flotta dans son regard, comme s'il se sentait vraiment concerné par mon état de santé. J'abdiquai finalement et me laissai tomber au sol, le souffle erratique. Mais il me restait un poil de dignité, sûrement coincé au plus profond de mes baskets.

\- OK…Vas-y…De toute façon, j'ai couru hier, mentis-je.

\- Evidemment, sûrement pendant que je tapais un brin de causette avec la fameuse Pamela.

Emmett rigola largement et un sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Edward. Et bien si je ne mourrais pas physiquement, j'allais mourir d'humiliation, étouffée par le peu de dignité qui me restait.

\- A tout à l'heure, lança Edward.

Et ils reprirent leur course. A nouveau, mon regard fixa ses merveilleuses fesses et à ma grande surprise, j'avais encore la force de gémir. Je m'écroulai totalement, m'allongeant sur le sable. Je fermai les yeux et une seconde plus tard, la voix d'Edward me parvint.

\- Elle dort, tu crois ? Demanda-t-il à Emmett.

\- J'espère. Sinon, ça veut dire qu'elle est effectivement morte. Et crois-moi, je ne veux pas annoncer à RosalIce que tu as tué une fan.

\- RosalIce ? S'étonna Edward.

\- Sa page Facebook n'est pas inintéressante. Et franchement, je la trouve plutôt rigolote.

\- Elle l'est.

Je papillonnai des yeux, plaçant ma main en visière pour limiter l'impact du soleil californien sur mes yeux. Edward, à gauche et Emmett, à droite me dominaient, m'observant.

\- Déjà ? M'étonnai-je avec une voix enrouée.

\- Tu as du t'endormir. Nous avons fait 20 kilomètres.

\- Oh.

\- Est-ce que je dois la porter ? Demanda Emmett.

\- Non ! M'écriai-je.

 _Tiens, un résidu de fierté dans mon organisme._

Je me redressai précipitamment, grimaçant de douleur. Que diable…. ? J'étendis les jambes, réprimant un cri du à cette abominable souffrance. Edward me tendit la main et je la pris, pas mécontente d'avoir un peu d'aide finalement. Je me levai en grognant, me retrouvant un peu trop près de lui. Trop près en tout cas pour que ma respiration soit normale.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en gardant sa main dans la mienne.

\- Je…euh…ouais.

Edward Cullen…Y-a-t-il un moment dans la journée où tu es humain ? Parce que devant moi, transpirant, humide, le tee-shirt collant à ses pectoraux – revenus à la vie eux aussi – et avec ce sourire heureux…Définitivement, tu n'as rien d'humain. Il relâcha finalement ma main et je chancelai sur mes pieds.

\- Doucement, Bella. On va rentrer et tu vas vraiment manger quelque chose.

 _Vas-tu me nourrir avec tes doigts ? Genre des fraises, de la chantilly, le tout arrosé de champagne pendant que nous prendrons un bain commun ?_

Je gémis à nouveau, imaginant Edward recouvert de mousse, me tenant dans ses bras musclés. Il est tout à fait possible que j'ai besoin de voir un psychiatre. Vite.

Ou peut-être que j'ai juste besoin de sexe. La dernière fois, c'était…il y a une éternité. Bon sang, je vais finir comme Madame Bennett, songeai-je. Vieille, ridée et amère. Je ne prends évidemment pas l'option chat, je suis allergique. Même les chats ne m'aiment pas !

Emmett nous raccompagna chez moi. A peine le seuil franchi, je filai, désespérée et mortifiée sous la douche. L'épisode footing avait été un véritable et terrible fiasco, je m'étais en plus endormie sur la plage, mon corps, quant à lui, était en train de découvrir les courbatures.

J'ai couru 800 mètres et j'ai des courbatures.

Moche…très moche.

Me shampouinant, je cherchai l'aspect positif de ma séance de sport. J'avais vu les fesses d'Edward de près. Et oh, Edward m'avait touchée. D'abord le dos pour me guider hors de chez moi…puis la main sur la plage. Ouais. Petite Bella n'était pas encore prête à faire son apparition.

Lavée et rincée, je sortis de la douche en pestant contre mes muscles. Même ceux que je ne connaissais pas et qui me rappelaient douloureusement leur existence. Repensant à ma phase 'j'aime mon corps et j'en prends soin', je songeai à l'escroquerie manifeste derrière tout ça. Clairement, le sport ne fait pas de bien à mon corps.

J'enroulai une serviette autour de mes cheveux, puis autour de mon corps et rejoignis ma chambre. L'après-midi était dévolu aux essayages. Au moins, c'était sans risque pour mon organisme. Je frictionnai mes cheveux devant le miroir, réfléchissant à mon organisation.

Edward surgit dans ma chambre, enfin la nôtre et me fixa, les yeux ronds.

\- Euh…pardon, s'excusa-t-il. J'étais venu prendre…mon…téléphone, expliqua-t-il en désignant l'appareil sur son chevet.

\- Je t'en prie.

Les hommes et les seins…Le regard d'Edward s'égara sur ma poitrine, la fixant un peu trop longtemps. Puis, il reprit son chemin, détaillant mes jambes dénudées.

\- Il y avait autre chose ? Demandai-je, en l'interrompant dans son examen.

\- Euh…non. Je…On se…voit…en cuisine ? Bégaya-t-il.

\- Bien sûr.

Il sortit de la chambre maladroitement, se cognant contre le chambranle de la porte. Je souris largement. Edward Cullen, sensible à mes charmes. Et bien, nous garderons cet aspect ultra-positif pour sauver la matinée. Je sortis de ma chambre habillée d'un tailleur-jupe ajusté. Mon chemisier était un peu transparent – à dessein – et je pris le risque calculé de mettre des bas.

Edward Cullen pouvait être beau comme un dieu, parfait, intelligent et attentionné, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Un homme qui appréciait les femmes. Il avait déjà complimenté ma cuisine et mes talents d'alcoolique, il fallait maintenant que je lui fasse voir que j'avais d'autres atouts que mes talents sportifs.

\- La douche est à toi, lançai-je en entrant dans le salon.

Je me postai face à lui, attendant une réaction qui valoriserait mon égo et me ferait remonter dans l'échelle de la dignité. Quoique se pavaner ainsi devant lui n'était pas forcément mon idée de la dignité. Peu importe. J'étais en tenue de travail finalement. Juste un peu plus sexy…

Et avec Edward Cullen à habiller. Rien que cette idée me donna une bouffée de chaleur. Bouffée de chaleur qui s'amplifia quand le regard d'Edward fit le chemin inverse de son premier examen. Mes pieds dans des talons-aiguilles, mes mollets douloureux, une partie de mes cuisses, puis mon ventre, mon décolleté gratifié d'un sourire appréciateur au vu de la transparence de mon haut et finalement mon visage.

Petite Bella était fière comme un paon et j'attendais de voir s'il allait encore bégayer comme un collégien devant sa prof de mathématiques. Je risquai un sourire victorieux, me cambrant en oubliant la douleur lancinante dans mes jambes. Encore quelques secondes Bella…Juste quelques secondes.

\- C'est joli, commenta Edward.

Je risquai un sourire en réalisant qu'il employait les mêmes mots que la veille. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement et il se leva, se dirigeant vers moi. Mon capital confiance s'effondra dès que je le vis debout, glorieux et sûr de lui. Je me figeai, paralysée par son self-control et son sourire de tueur de petites culottes.

\- Et je ne parle pas de la décoration cette fois, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il passa près de moi, pendant que je sentais tout mon sang affluer à mon visage. Combien de crises cardiaques allais-je faire dans la journée à cause de cet homme ? Quand enfin je repris mes esprits, je sentis mes jambes flageoler et je décidai de me remettre en mouvement. Faire la cuisine, occuper mon esprit, oublier Edward Cullen et les nombreux fantasmes qu'il générait…

Et cela fonctionna. Pendant quelques minutes, la cuisson des pâtes retint toute mon attention. J'avais revêtu un vieux tablier, en espérant ne pas ruiner ma tenue. Je songeai à l'idée d'Alice…La tarte aux pommes attendrait ce soir, je n'avais pas le temps de la faire ce midi.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Edward surgir derrière moi. Me dépassant d'une bonne tête, il contempla mon travail avec appréciation.

\- J'aime les femmes qui cuisinent, commenta-t-il.

\- Mes dons sont très limités, le prévins-je.

\- Je suis certain que non.

Je souris largement, soupirant même d'aise. J'égouttai les pâtes et versai la sauce. Edward se décala et m'observa dresser les assiettes, presque fasciné. Je jetai quelques coups d'œil vers lui. Jean parfait chemise légèrement ouverte. Je léchai mes lèvres, sentant ma bouche devenir brutalement sèche. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il était chez moi.

\- Tu cuisines depuis longtemps ?

\- Je cuisinais chez mes parents, expliquai-je finalement. Ma mère aurait pu nous tuer rien qu'avec ses…décoctions.

\- Je suis ravi que tu sois toujours de ce monde.

\- Même en étant folle furieuse ?

\- Tu n'es pas folle furieuse, me réprimanda-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu une image si négative de toi ?

\- Oh…la psychanalyse ? Tu es certain de vouloir faire ça ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais très sincèrement, tu es loin d'être dingue.

\- Ca reste à débattre. Alice pense que je suis un peu cinglée…Tu sais avec…toi.

\- Qui est Alice ?

\- Ma meilleure amie.

\- Alice ne devrait pas juger ce genre de choses. Si tu étais vraiment folle, crois-tu que je serais resté dormir ici ?

Je méditai un court instant sur ce qu'il venait de dire, avant de lui proposer de s'occuper du vin. Visiblement c'était un domaine avec lequel il était à l'aise. Je ne buvais pas habituellement le midi, mais en sa présence, je m'autorisai un peu plus de fantaisie. Il porta les verres dans le salon et je le suivis avec les assiettes. Une fois de plus, j'avais une vue parfaite sur ses fesses. Je regrettai simplement que son jean ne soit pas plus ajusté, mais mon imagination faisait le nécessaire.

\- Quel est le programme de l'après-midi ? Demanda-t-il en enroulant les pâtes autour de sa fourchette.

\- On va chez Dior, pour tes essayages.

\- Pas d'italien ? demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris.

\- Je…euh…non. Pourquoi ?

\- Rosalie m'amène toujours chez Gucci…Armani ou je ne sais qui.

\- Ce n'est pas un mauvais choix. C'est juste qu'il faut savoir changer ou évoluer. Les italiens savent faire des costumes, ce n'est pas le problème. J'aimerais juste essayer autre chose.

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas Rosalie, n'est ce pas ?

\- Ça serait trop facile de faire comme elle. Je veux juste lui démontrer qu'elle gère peut-être très bien les grandes lignes de ta carrière, mais pas les détails.

Edward acquiesça et fourra sa fourchette dans sa bouche. Il gémit doucement, fermant les yeux. Puis, il hocha la tête, mastiquant ses pâtes en les désignant de sa fourchette.

\- Bon sang Bella…ce truc…Ce truc est…divin !

J'aurais aimé ne pas rougir, ne pas trembler, ne pas…le dévisager comme s'il était un monstre venu d'une autre planète. Mais non. Je le fixai, béate, transpirante et complètement sonnée. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il aimait ma cuisine…Non… Je venais juste de me rendre compte d'un léger, petit, minuscule détail.

J'avais fait gémir Edward Cullen !

Petite Bella avait de nouveau cette posture fière, la poitrine bombée et les mains sur les hanches. Oui, j'avais fait gémir Edward Cullen.

\- M…M…Merci, bégayai-je en buvant un peu de mon vin.

\- Sincèrement, tu es très douée. En tout cas, plus douée pour ça que pour le sport.

Petite Bella se crasha au sol dans un sifflement horrible et inhumain. Elle gisait, inconsciente et humiliée, attendant qu'on l'achève.

\- J'admets…Le sport, ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

\- J'ai vu.

Je grognai un peu, les yeux rivés sur mon assiette. Faire du sport n'était effectivement pas mon truc. J'espérais juste que j'arrivais à contre balancer cette catastrophique matinée. Je cachai mon visage derrière un mur de cheveux, me recomposant un visage digne.

\- Hey, souffla Edward en dégageant mes cheveux. Tu ne peux pas être douée partout, m'excusa-t-il.

\- Edward, j'ai été passablement ridicule ce matin, entre ma quasi crise cardiaque, mon somme sur la plage et…bref, je ne m'en sors pas avec les honneurs.

Il esquissa un bref sourire et repoussa mes cheveux sur mon épaule, effleurant la peau de mon cou. Mon corps réagit immédiatement et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer anormalement. Cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ! Je restai droite comme un I, me forçant à ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Voulais-tu m'impressionner ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Aucune idée, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu es à la hauteur, je t'assure. Je n'ai aucun doute sur tes…capacités.

\- En cuisine ?

\- En cuisine et ailleurs. Cesse de te rabaisser devant moi, tu n'as aucune raison d'être nerveuse ou…

\- Aucune raison ? M'écriai-je. Voyons Edward, tu ne peux pas être si…aveugle ? M'exclamai-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- A quel sujet ?

Je le fixai, me demandant s'il avait oublié la situation. Il était lui et j'étais…moi. Une espèce de moucheron pénible dans son univers. Rien que le fait qu'il soit était improbable. Qu'il mange ma cuisine, qu'il dorme dans mon lit, qu'il vive ici était une sorte d'illusion magnifique, mais je savais par avance que la chute allait être dure et violente.

\- Edward, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas si…ignorant. C'est presque insultant.

\- La plupart des filles que je rencontre sont incapables d'aligner deux mots cohérents et toi…Toi tu as voulu venir courir sur la plage avec moi !

\- Je suis une de ces filles incohérentes, marmonnai-je.

\- Bella…

\- J'ai essayé de te parler. Un jour…Et j'ai juste baragouiné comme une gosse, me lamentai-je.

\- Et bien je suis heureux de voir que nous pouvons désormais communiquer normalement.

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant et communicatif. Mes lèvres se soulevèrent doucement et il souleva les sourcils dans une grimace hilarante. J'étouffai un rire.

\- Et de toute façon, tu vas me voir en boxer d'ici moins d'une heure, tu as tout intérêt à te détendre !

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec mes pâtes, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il rit à son tour de ma mine déconfite et passa sa main dans mon dos. A nouveau, mon cœur frappa dans ma poitrine et j'eus envie de couiner, façon cocotte minute qui relâche la pression.

\- Tout ira bien, assura-t-il. Je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas aller aux Golden Globe dans une tenue incorrecte.

\- Non. C'est certain. As-tu prévu un discours ?

\- Un discours ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu vas gagner, assurai-je.

Ce fut à son tour de rougir, j'étais contente d'avoir enfin gagné une petite manche contre lui. Il se concentra sur son assiette de pâtes. J'aurais aimé aller plus loin dans cette conversation, mais il semblait tellement gêné. Je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Le reste du repas fut plus calme. Ou presque.

\- Tu veux sortir ce soir ? Demanda-t-il pendant qu'il débarrassait la table.

J'avais déjà été surprise de ne pas couiner en l'entendant proposer de faire la vaisselle – cet homme est parfait, (et) s'il passe l'aspirateur en boxer, je le supplie de m'épouser – et maintenant, il me fixait tout en rinçant un verre, attendant ma réponse.

\- Tu peux ? Enfin…tu veux ? Enfin, je veux dire….

\- Je peux oui. Et je veux aussi. Mais si tu es trop fatiguée ou….

 _Moi ? Fatiguée ? Attends, tu m'invites à sortir avec toi…même dans le coma, je te suis !_

\- Vu que tu as dormi sur la plage, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je…oh…Je vais parfaitement bien. Vraiment bien. Totalement bien. Super bien même. Très bien. Vraiment…superbement bien…

\- J'ai saisi, Bella, sourit-il en coupant le robinet d'eau.

\- Merci de m'avoir interrompue, geignis-je, mortifiée.

\- J'ai l'habitude. Donc ? Ce soir ?

\- Avec plaisir. Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Juste boire une bière. Et je sais que tu as un talent pour ça, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je retins le petit cri suraigu qui menaçait de s'échapper de ma poitrine et déglutis péniblement. Juste une bière, Bella. Donc, pas de diner romantique, pas de chandelles, pas de pétales de roses tombant au ralenti, pas de bague planquée dans une flûte à champagne…Non juste Edward Cullen et moi…Dieu du ciel.

\- Euh…Est-ce que je dois…enfin…être habillée ? Demandai-je.

Edward écarquilla les yeux et blêmit dans la seconde. Et finalement, je compris le malentendu. J'avais juste oublié que Pocahontas et John Smith ne parlaient pas vraiment le même langage et devaient apprendre à communiquer….

\- Non…oh…non, m'écriai-je. Je veux dire, est ce que c'est un truc…chic ?

\- Ah, soupira-t-il soulagé. Non…Un jean, ça ira. Ça sera un truc simple. Avec Jasper.

\- Jasper ? Couinai-je, comme une fan

namourée.

\- Merde, j'avais oublié qu'il provoquait ça aussi. Oui, Jasper Withlock.

\- Jasper Withlock ? Couinai-je à nouveau.

\- OK…Je vais te laisser un moment pour assimiler l'information.

Il me fit un petit sourire et je couinai à nouveau. J'avais une furieuse envie de faire une danse de la joie – sûrement ce côté pocahontien de ma personnalité – et si possible, autour d'Edward.

Quel genre de chanceuse suis-je pour boire un verre avec Jasper ET Edward ? Diable, les choses se corsent. Parce qu'évidemment, j'avais un faible, voire un béguin – bon d'accord un monstrueux béguin – pour Edward Cullen, mais si Jasper me proposait un road-trip à travers le Texas, j'étais presque certaine de mourir d'auto-combustion dans l'instant.

Décision, décision.

Edward Cullen ou Jasper Withlock.

 _Les deux, mon capitaine !_

Dans quel genre de contes de fées, la princesse se retrouve-elle avec deux prétendants ? Oublie Bella, tu es en train de te faire du mal. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que Jasper te propose un road-trip au Texas…Et encore moins (de chance pour) qu'Edward se transforme en John Smith.

Je retournai au salon, Edward à nouveau plongé dans la lecture de son script. Un peu embarrassée par ma réaction primaire et hormonée, je me tordis les mains pour trouver une amorce de conversation.

\- Remise ? Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

\- Je crois.

\- Je ne pensais pas que Jasper éveillait ce genre de…couinement en toi !

\- Oh…Et bien…comment dire, je n'ai pas encore décidé qui je préférais.

Edward étouffa un rire et referma son script. Il me fixa étrangement, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois et que je débarquais d'un pays lointain. Le pays des cinglés, songeai-je. Des cinglés qui couinent pour communiquer. Sans rien dire, il se leva et se posta devant moi. Ma bouche s'assécha dans la seconde et je me mis à haleter en le voyant s'humecter les lèvres.

\- Je croyais avoir l'exclusivité, murmura-t-il.

\- Ah…oui ? Chevrotai-je. En fait…disons que tu es quand même…en haut de…la liste, bégayai-je en rougissant.

\- Une liste ? Parce qu'il y a une liste ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Non…enfin oui…mais non. Parce qu'évidemment…enfin…tu es en haut de la liste.

\- Evidemment, murmura-t-il. On devrait parler de cette liste dans la voiture, je crois qu'Emmett nous attend.

\- Em…Emmett ? Bredouillai-je. Mais…pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si tu n'habilles pas aussi Emmett, il va se pointer en jogging puant. Et Rosalie sera très en colère contre toi.

\- Oh…oui. Bien sûr.

\- Allons-y.

Dans un mouvement souple, il posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos, me faisant frissonner et mourir de frustration en même temps. Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et effectivement, nous retrouvâmes Emmett, nous attendant appuyé sur une berline noire.

Son regard balayait ma tenue, et contrairement à Edward, il ne s'égara pas sur mes seins. De toute évidence, Emmett préférait mes jambes. Il m'ouvrit la portière, et me tendit la main pour m'aider à m'installer. J'entendis Edward se racler la gorge, puis il s'assit près de moi.

La Edmobile…Hummm…La machine à fantasmes se remit en route, me proposant un assortiment corsé et varié de toutes les possibilités qu'offraient cette banquette. D'un geste mécanique, je caressai le cuir, chassant rapidement la possibilité de faire enfiler un pantalon, lui aussi de cette même matière, à Edward.

Ou plutôt des chaps…Façon cowboy, option lasso, Stetson et cravache. Et puisque un cow-boy n'est rien sans son cheval, je jouerais le rôle de la monture.

La Edmobile, Edward déguisé en cowboy…La machine à fantasmes était drôlement efficace aujourd'hui. Sûrement un effet secondaire de ma course spasmodique derrière Edward, incluant un défaut d'oxygénation de mon cerveau, déjà potentiellement bien attaqué.

\- Où va-t-on ? Demanda Emmett, me sortant ainsi de ma révision ultra rapide du Kâma-Sûtra.

\- Dior, sur Rodeo Drive.

 _Rodeo Drive…Hmmm…Evidemment pour un cow-boy !_

Emmett opina et se concentra sur sa route. Je tournai la tête vers la vitre, observant les rues défiler. Est-ce que la situation pouvait être plus surréaliste ?

\- Donc…cette liste, dit doucement Edward. Hormis Jasper, qui est _juste_ mon meilleur ami…

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre, le coupai-je dans un sourire. Je suis du genre…fidèle, soulignai-je.

\- Donc Jasper ?

\- Juste le plan B. Le plan B pour atteindre le plan A.

\- Fidèle et machiavélique ? S'amusa Edward.

\- J'appelle ça de la stratégie. Et évidemment cette stratégie fonctionne dans mon pays imaginaire, raillai-je.

Un pays imaginaire où évidemment je plairais à Jasper.

Et où évidemment, je serais assez cinglée pour mettre le grappin sur Edward.

Et où évidemment, en me voyant, il chanterait « _Plutôt mourir demain, que de vivre un siècle sans t'avoir connue »,_ merci John Smith.

Et où évidemment, l'amour triompherait de tout, y compris de mon internement psychiatrique pour hystérie et troubles de la conscience.

\- N'as-tu jamais songé à…comment dire…

\- Vivre dans la vraie vie ? Finis-je pour lui.

\- C'est ça. Ne le prends pas mal, mais d'une manière générale, je ne comprends pas bien ce phénomène étrange autour de moi.

\- Ça t'effraie, n'est-ce pas ? Souris-je. L'aspect frénésie, les cris, les évanouissements…

\- Ça m'effraie parce que je ne comprends pas. Je suis acteur, parfois j'ai l'impression d'être…autre chose.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de me tendre une perche pour que je me lance dans une longue tirade sur la liste quasiment infinie de toutes tes qualités ?

Il éclata de rire et du coin de l'œil, je vis les épaules d'Emmett tressauter. J'en avais presque oublié que nous n'étions pas seuls. Je regardai Edward, ne comprenant pas son accès d'hilarité.

\- Te tendre une perche ? Répéta-t-il hilare. Bon sang Bella…Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu as toi aussi compris le double-sens de cette phrase ?

\- Pervers ! Ris-je.

\- Cinglée !

\- Une perche ? La modestie ne fait donc pas partie de ta liste infinie de qualités

\- Tu perds des points ! Me menaça-t-il gentiment.

\- Parce que j'ai des points ? M'écriai-je en riant à nouveau. Grand Dieu…Ça doit être mes qualités sportives…humm non…ma décoration d'intérieure ? Non…Attends, je réfléchis….

\- Ta spontanéité, me coupa-t-il en me fixant.

Il me fit un petit sourire et mon rire mourut dans la seconde. Je me sentis blêmir, puis rougir, avant de blêmir de nouveau. On m'avait souvent dit que j'étais jolie…ou drôle ou intéressante. Mais être spontanée…C'était sûrement le plus incroyable des compliments qu'on pouvait me faire. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence et peu de temps après, Emmett nous annonça que nous étions arrivés.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

\- Bellaaaaaaaaaaa, quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici, s'exclama Dolorès quand j'entrai dans la boutique.

Elle me serra dans ses bras, comme si nous étions les meilleures amies du monde, prenant soin tout de même de ne pas abîmer son improbable manucure. Je me laissai faire, les bras le long du corps, réprimant une grimace dégoutée en sentant son parfum un peu trop fort. Pas assez cependant pour cacher l'odeur de vieille peau croulante qui suintait d'elle.

Dolorès…Parfois, un prénom est _tellement_ approprié.

Elle s'écarta de moi et posa ses yeux sur Edward. Je sentis mon corps se tendre, pendant qu'elle approchait de mon John Smith. Elle plissa les paupières et la musique des Dents de la Mer – la musique typique juste avant l'attaque en règle du méchant requin sur la victime innocente – bourdonna à mes oreilles.

 _Pas touche ! Tu pourrais être sa mère !_

 _Ou sa grand-mère, si je ne prends pas en compte le lifting loupé d'il y a deux ans !_

\- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, ronronna-t-elle en tendant sa main.

Edward fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil à Emmett qui haussa les épaules, me fixa étrangement, avant de prendre la main de Dolorès dans la sienne.

\- Madame, la salua-t-il.

\- Dolorès, je suis chargée d'habiller Edward…enfin je veux dire…Monsieur Cullen…pour les Golden Globes.

\- Oh…voyez-vous ça ! Je suis raviiiiie…s'exclama-t-elle.

Et juste comme ça, je devins une poussière dans l'univers de Dolorès. Elle nous invita à la suivre et à l'instant où j'allais me poster près d'Edward, elle me barra le passage de sa main tout en me faisant un sourire assassin.

 _Tiens, un nouveau dentier ?_

\- Monsieur Cullen, notre boutique et moi-même sommes ravies de vous recevoir.

\- Je suis heureux d'être ici aussi, débita-t-il, automatiquement.

\- Nous avons toute une gamme de costumes à vous proposer. Du sur-mesure est possible si vous le désirez.

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et bifurqua sur la gauche. Nous dépassâmes le rayon femme et la multitude de robes colorées qu'il y avait, pour entrer dans la partie hommes. Nous parvînmes finalement à la zone VIP de la boutique.

\- Edward. Vous me permettez de vous appeler Edward ? Demanda Dolorès dans une rare impolitesse.

\- Faites donc.

A nouveau, Edward tourna la tête vers moi, je vis distinctement ses mâchoires serrées et sa mine agacée. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me fis surprendre par Emmett qui pouffa de rire. Je souris à mon tour, constatant que les « charmes » de Dolorès ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

La zone VIP regroupait deux cabines – assez larges pour y abriter la moitié de mon salon – et deux fauteuils en cuir noir. Edward me jeta un petit regard perdu et j'essayai de reprendre la main.

\- Dolo….

\- Edward, toute mon équipe se tient à votre _entièr_ e disposition.

Elle frappa des mains et trois employées déboulèrent de nulle part et se mirent au garde-à-vous devant Edward. Vêtues de noir, impeccables et longilignes, Edward les fixait, horrifié.

\- Nous vous écoutons, reprit Dolorès.

\- Je…euh…tentai-je pour récupérer le contrôle de la situation.

\- Bella, serais-tu assez aimable pour aller chercher un café à Edward, juste en face ? Pendant ce temps, Edward, je vous laisse entrer dans la cabine et je vous apporte tout de suite un premier modèle. Nous avons évidemment notre nouvelle collection et je suis certaine…

\- Bella ? M'interpella Edward alors que je battais en retraite.

\- Euh oui ?

Il se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main. Un miracle divin était en train de se produire : Dolorès avait la bouche ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Le silence est tellement bon parfois. J'hésitai tout de même et plaçai ma main dans celle d'Edward.

\- Je vous remercie de votre aide, mais j'ai déjà une styliste.

\- Mais…Enfin…Edwa…

\- Monsieur Cullen, corrigea-t-il un peu sèchement. J'ai toute confiance en Bella et je ne veux personne d'autre pour m'aider.

Le visage de Dolorès sembla se dissoudre doucement. Son sourire s'affaissa, ses yeux perdirent de leur clarté triomphante, et il me sembla que même son corps se voûtait sous le regard d'Edward.

\- Bien, comme vous voulez Edwa…Monsieur Cullen, dit-elle d'une voix trop mielleuse pour être honnête.

Elle déglutit légèrement et lança un regard aux trois Parques qui attendaient derrière elle. Aussitôt, elles disparurent, comme si elles avaient été aspirées par la moquette bleu nuit. Elle recula, prête à s'éclipser à son tour.

Edward relâcha ma main, à mon grand regret, et tout son corps se détendit brutalement. J'arborai un sourire idiot et j'avais juste envie de casser un à un les ongles de Dolorès pour en faire une relique dédiée à ma victoire. Edward me jaugea du regard et je le remerciai d'un sourire, me retenant de lui sauter au cou et de lui dire qu'il était mon preux chevalier.

Parce qu'il l'était…Un preux chevalier que je voulais déguiser en cow-boy…Hummmm…

\- Oh…Dolorès ? L'interpella Edward avec un sourire dévastateur.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous apprécierions le fameux café. Personnellement avec une pointe de lait et saupoudré de cannelle. Bella, la même chose ?

\- Euh…Oui, bégayai-je.

Le nouveau dentier de Dolorès apparut, finalement, je changeai d'avis. Me tournant vivement vers elle, je corrigeai ma commande.

\- Pour moi, ça sera un décaféiné, avec une dose de lait, de la crème fouettée allégée et un trait de vanille.

\- Bien, murmura Dolorès.

\- Dans un mug, ça va de soi ! Complétai-je vivement.

Dolorès hocha la tête et mon sourire s'agrandit. Madame Bennett n'avait qu'à bien se tenir la prochaine fois que je la croiserai dans l'ascenseur. Fière de moi, les poings sur les hanches et résolue à en découdre avec la Terre entière s'il le fallait, je me tournai vers Edward.

\- Alors Monsieur Cullen, allez-vous donc vous décider à entrer dans cette cabine ?

Il leva un sourcil, plutôt surpris, avant d'opiner avec un large sourire. Il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la cabine.

\- Elle va finir par me botter les fesses, commenta-t-il auprès d'Emmett en me désignant du pouce.

\- Et tu aimerais ça, renchérit-il.

Je me sentis rougir violemment. A l'attirail de cow-boy, j'ajoutai une paire de menottes et mon kit punitif. Edward se contenta de sourire et entra dans la cabine.

Je retirai mes chaussures, j'étais à peu près certaine de tomber aux pieds de Dolorès si jamais je gardais ces échasses. Et je ne voulais pas ruiner les effets de mon audacieuse victoire.

A nous deux, Monsieur Cullen…

Dans les rayons, je pris trois tenues différentes, espérant que même s'il n'aimait pas ce genre d'activités, il prendrait au moins plaisir à porter un costume élégant.

Je retournai à la cabine et toquai à la porte. Edward l'entrouvrit doucement et glissa son visage dans l'ouverture. Il sembla soulagé en me voyant.

\- Je m'assure juste que Dolorès n'est pas dans le coin, sourit-il.

\- L'ennemi est hors d'atteinte, plaisantai-je.

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et ma respiration se coupa. Totalement ignorant du cyclone hormonal qui était en train de se déchainer en moi, Edward, vêtu d'un adorable boxer noir, se planta devant moi.

Je posai maladroitement les costumes sur un porte-manteau, tentant d'assembler le peu de neurones non carbonisés qui me restaient.

\- Je….tu…Arggh…bégayai-je. Cabine, articulai-je finalement en la désignant.

\- Emmett, alias la taupe de Rose m'interdit de rester seule avec une femme dans un espace confiné.

J'hyper ventilai maintenant, mon regard ne sachant pas vraiment où se poser. Je sentais mes poumons devenir douloureux, comprimés dans ma cage thoracique. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'allais devoir évacuer ça.

Ses pectoraux ? Ses biceps ? Son ventre ? Ou juste…ses jambes ?

Et même ses pieds…Dès que Dolorès revient avec mon café, je me le renverse sur le visage pour me rafraichir.

Emmett, bras croisés, dans un des coins de la zone VIP, fronça les sourcils, pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire : appeler les pompiers ou m'évacuer d'urgence ?

\- Oh….fis-je, en faisant semblant de faire fonctionner mon cerveau.

\- Oui, c'est en contravention à la règle sur la sex-tape de Rosalie, expliqua-t-il.

\- Bien. Tu vas donc devoir t'habiller et…te…déshabiller…devant…moi….enfin devant nous, corrigeai-je en désignant Emmett.

\- Oui. C'est un problème ?

\- Il faut que je m'assois, murmurai-je en m'effondrant, une main sur le cœur, dans l'un des fauteuils de cuirs.

Je posai mes mains à plat sur mes cuisses. Des exercices de respiration. Voilà ce qu'il me fallait.

Je regrettai maintenant de ne pas être plus sportive, ainsi mon cœur aurait pu être habitué aux changements de rythme. Pensant être calmée, je relevai les yeux sur Edward. Enfin sur ses fesses, car il me tournait le dos, étudiant une des vestes que j'avais dénichées.

Dieu du ciel. Et c'était encore pire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de l'asthme, incapable de reprendre mon souffle. Ses fesses, à l'image du reste de son divin corps, étaient parfaites. Belles, moulées dans ce petit boxer licencieux.

Miam ! Voilà ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux, le fruit défendu. Furtivement, je songeai que je mangerais bien une banane. Je repris mes petits exercices de respiration, sentant tout de même mes mains trembler quand je me relevai du fauteuil.

Lentement, je me plaçai près d'Edward qui, tout sourire, me fixa.

\- Je t'écoute, lança-t-il. Mon corps est tout à toi !

\- Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je vivement. Enfin…je veux dire…

\- Du moins, pour les essayages, compléta-t-il.

\- Ah oui. Evidemment, me morigénai-je. Peux-tu essayer ce pantalon et cette veste, s'il te plaît ?

\- S'il te plaît ? S'écria-t-il, hilare. Oh Bella, je croyais que ce mot avait disparu du vocabulaire de la plupart des femmes que je rencontre !

\- Oh…

\- Mais j'adore ça ! S'exclama-t-il en enfilant le pantalon devant moi.

Je fixai ses longues jambes disparaître dans le tissu, réprimant un rougissement massif. A nouveau, mon cœur prit un rythme infernal et je finis par aller chercher une chemise pour éviter de m'évanouir devant Edward.

A mon retour, il l'enfila prestement et mes habitudes professionnelles reprirent le dessus. Je pris la veste et l'aidai à la mettre, l'ajustant sur ses épaules. Je tournai autour de lui, tentant d'oublier le corps de rêve qui se cachait derrière le costume hors de prix.

\- Tu fais ce métier depuis longtemps ? Demanda brutalement Edward.

\- Quatre ans, répondis-je en passant devant lui pour boutonner la veste. Peux-tu lever la tête s'il te plaît ?

Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'exécuta pendant que vérifiai le tombé du col sur sa chemise. Sur la pointe des pieds, j'ajustai les pans de la veste, tentant de ne pas m'enivrer de son parfum. Edward n'avait pas pris la peine de se raser ce matin et j'aimais cette barbe naissante à la fois chic et un peu négligée.

Je me postai finalement face à lui, poings sur les hanches, contemplant mon « œuvre ». Avec ironie, je songeai que Dame Nature avait déjà bien travaillé sur cette « œuvre », Edward était beau, bien sûr, mais au-delà, il dégageait une forme d'aisance que je lui enviais. La plupart du temps, je trébuchai sur mes propres pieds environ dix fois par jour.

Edward baissa les yeux sur moi, semblant attendre mon verdict.

\- Monsieur Cullen, je dois admettre que je suis plutôt satisfaite, dis-je finalement.

\- Bien. Rendre les femmes qui m'entourent heureuses fait partie de ma mission sur Terre. Note bien que tu es une des rares pour qui ma mission a été accomplie aussi rapidement.

\- Vraiment ? Que dois-je en déduire ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

Il haussa un sourcil, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce que je supposais. Je n'osai imaginer ce que certaines lui avaient demandé.

\- Oh, et j'aime que tu m'appelles Monsieur Cullen. Personne ne le fait autour de moi.

\- Tu es très docile, le complimentai-je en tournant autour de lui.

\- Déformation professionnelle typique de l'acteur. On me demande quelque chose, je le fais.

\- Je pensais que ça venait de moi, contrai-je, faussement déçue. Mais c'est si professionnel…

De retour face à lui, il me fit un sourire et pivota sur lui-même. Quelque chose me chiffonnait dans sa tenue. Habiller un homme comme lui était assez simple finalement. Grand, élancé, bien proportionné – et Petite Bella espérait qu'il en était ainsi pour tout -, Edward avait cette forme d'élégance qui l'aurait rendu sexy même affublé d'un sac poubelle.

 _Oui, je suis objective !_

Objective, liquide et le rouge aux joues. A bien y réfléchir, j'étais presque reconnaissante que la plupart de mes clients ressemblent à l'américain moyen. Je n'aurais pas survécu à une avalanche de beaux gosses.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demandai-je en me plaçant face à lui.

\- Euh…Bien. Je n'aime pas trop…la veste.

\- Elle est un peu trop grande pour toi. Essaye plutôt celle-ci, proposai-je en lui en tendant une seconde.

A nouveau, je passai derrière lui, l'aidai à retirer la première veste et à vêtir la seconde. Je posai ma main sur son avant-bras et le fis pivoter pour qu'il fasse face au miroir. Je fronçai les sourcils, pas convaincue par la coupe du pantalon.

\- Il faut aussi changer le pantalon.

Très docile, Edward s'exécuta, les pans de sa chemise cachant heureusement le haut de son boxer. Je devais me forcer pour ne pas fixer la « légende » camouflée là-dessous. Mais c'était plus fort que moi…Le mouvement de ses mains, sa bonne volonté à essayer à ce que je lui demandais, rendait cette homme encore plus adorable.

Il inséra la chemise dans le pantalon et se regarda dans le miroir.

\- C'est mieux, souffla-t-il.

\- Oui. Laisse-moi vérifier. Soulève ta veste, s'il te plaît.

Je passai derrière lui, vérifiant la coupe du pantalon. Je passai un doigt au niveau de la ceinture, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas trop grand. Edward se crispa, sûrement surpris par mon geste et je m'excusai rapidement.

\- Désolée. Réflexe purement professionnel, expliquai-je en regardant le reflet de son visage dans le miroir.

\- Si c'est professionnel, plaisanta-t-il en reprenant mes propres mots.

Je réitérai mon geste, tirant à nouveau sur la ceinture, mais cette fois au niveau de ses flancs. Je vis un sourire amusé apparaître sur les lèvres d'Edward et je tentai de faire comme si tout était normal.

\- Tu sais qu'Emmett a montré ses talents pour moins que ça, reprit Edward pendant je lissais sa veste dans son dos.

\- Je travaille, Monsieur Cullen. Penche-toi, s'il te plaît.

Par instinct de survie – et parce qu'Emmett pouvait très vraisemblablement m'assommer rien qu'avec une pichenette – je jetai un coup d'œil furtif vers lui. Ce dernier tenta de réprimer un sourire tout en fronçant les sourcils pour avoir l'air menaçant.

\- Emmett n'était pas si…fatal, avant.

\- Avant quoi ? Demanda Edward.

\- Je ne sais pas…Mais avant, tu…Enfin…

\- Avant je pouvais effectivement aller faire mes courses sans qu'on me prenne en photo avec une paire de boxer neuf. Avant, je ne risquais pas qu'on me court après en pleine rue en hurlant mon prénom. Tu n'as pas idée de quoi elles sont capables, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je crois que si, justement, ironisai-je.

Son visage se voila légèrement, comme s'il venait à l'instant de se souvenir de la folle furieuse que j'étais. Il secoua la tête rapidement, avant de me fixer à nouveau.

\- Dois-je m'inquiéter d'une chapelle ardente à ma gloire dans un recoin de ton appartement ?

\- Euh non…

\- Ou de strings coquins précisant « Propriété d'Edward Cullen » ?

\- Non ! M'exclamai-je en retenant un rire.

\- Tu as oublié la proposition indécente, compléta Emmett.

\- Une proposition indécente ? Répétai-je, avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Une femme qui avait l'âge de ma mère, et qui, accessoirement, est aussi la mère d'un de mes amis de l'école élémentaire.

\- Oh…Donc le côté expérimenté…

\- Non, c'est le côté…hum…comment dire ça de manière élégante, se demanda-t-il en levant les yeux pour réfléchir. Périmé, lâcha-t-il après une courte pause.

\- Périmé ? M'écriai-je. Mais c'est tout sauf élégant ! Râlai-je en partisane de la cause féministe.

\- Ah mais c'est à son image : tout sauf élégante !

Il frissonna de dégoût et Emmett éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par moi. Je me postai de nouveau devant lui pour remettre son col.

\- Le fameux col, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

\- C'est important, exhalai-je, pétrifiée que son visage soit si près du mien.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler. S'il y avait une chose que j'étais en train de comprendre, c'est que mon corps réagissait de façon disproportionnée à la proximité du corps d'Edward. Je lui fis un faible sourire et reculai, percutant le miroir derrière moi.

\- Je…Je vais aller chercher…une…cravate, dis-je en fonçant vers le présentoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les mains toujours tremblantes, je la nouai autour de son cou. Edward grimaça et passa un doigt dans son col.

\- Désolée, mais on ne peut pas faire sans. Surtout que tu vas gagner, ajoutai-je.

\- Je suppose. Les accessoires indispensables, dit-il, reprenant les propres mots de ma page Facebook.

\- Tu es très bien informé.

\- Tu es très pédagogue. Surtout au sujet de mes cheveux.

Instantanément, je levai les yeux vers sa coiffure. Le massacre de Rosalie était toujours visible. Cette femme était bonne à faire enfermer. Avant de m'en rendre compte, j'avais levé la main, prête à fondre sur le cuir chevelu d'Edward. J'arrêtai mon mouvement en plein vol et finis par chasser une poussière invisible sur son épaule pour excuser mon geste.

\- C'est l'anarchie là-haut, soupira-t-il en y passant sa main.

Adieu petite culotte…

\- Rosalie a œuvré, sifflai-je sans cacher mon mécontentement.

\- Elle a fait de son mieux. Je n'ai pas été particulièrement docile, avoua-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Même avec Rosalie ? M'étonnai-je.

\- Surtout avec Rosalie. Je suggère que tu lui inculques quelques unes de tes bonnes manières.

\- Oh…Comme boire une bière, te laisser dormir à gauche, ou te faire la cuis….

\- Non, non. Juste un « s'il te plait » et un « Monsieur Cullen » feront l'affaire, souffla-t-il en verrouillant son regard au mien.

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. La voix d'Edward avait changé, légèrement plus basse. Loin de la tempête hormonale qu'avait provoquée son arrivée la veille, je subissais maintenant une brise continue. Une brise chaude, étonnamment agréable et donc inconcevable.

\- Bien Monsieur Cullen, voudriez-vous, s'il vous plaît me laisser finir mon travail ! Éludai-je pour changer rapidement de sujet.

\- Oui, Madame. Je m'en voudrais de vous troubler, plaisanta-t-il en se redressant.

Je roulai des yeux. Il savait qu'il me troublait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, d'être devant moi ou même de me regarder. Mon corps tout entier reconnaissait Edward Cullen, comme s'il était mon nord.

Inutile de préciser ce qu'était vraiment ma boussole. Ça aurait été bien au-delà de l'échelle de la dignité.

\- Voici les cafés ! Annonça joyeusement Dolorès.

Ô joie…Ma meilleure amie, avec ses faux ongles, ses faux seins, ses fausses dents et Dieu sait quoi d'autre d'artificiel, était de retour, me ruinant mon orgasme spontané.

Elle risqua un sourire mesquin vers moi, avant de faire un pas en direction d'Edward. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward bouger la tête et lancer un regard sévère à Emmett.

\- Posez-les là, grogna Emmett, la toisant du haut de son mètre 95.

\- Mais…je….enfin…balbutia Dolorès, rouge écrevisse.

\- Posez-les, répéta-t-il d'une voix si basse que même la crème fouettée en trembla de peur.

Quand elle s'exécuta finalement, j'avais presque de la peine pour elle. Presque.

Et cela dura environ deux secondes. Elle se redressa, reprit sa posture de Diane la Chasseresse et fixa Edward comme s'il était un bon gros gâteau au chocolat, recouvert de crème, parsemé de pralines et avec une cerise rouge vif sur le dessus.

Je baissai les yeux, réalisant que je me tordais les mains nerveusement. Officiellement, je n'avais pas peur de Dolorès. Et officiellement, mon preux-chevalier-john-smith-cow-boy-futur-gagnant-des-Golden-Globes jouait les justiciers.

Mais je redoutais les conséquences. Dolorès connaissait du monde dans ce métier, et elle était capable de me liquider et de me crever les yeux en un claquement de doigts.

\- Monsieur Cullen, je ne peux qu'approuver votre choix, lança Dolorès d'une voix enjouée.

Je relevai les yeux sur Edward, espérant presque qu'il la laisse parler. Mon égo pouvait survivre à tout ce désastre, mais ma carrière, j'avais un doute. Mon John Smith fronça les sourcils et doucement posa une de ses mains sur mes doigts noués.

\- C'est de notre dernière collec…

\- C'est le choix de Bella, la coupa-t-il durement. Merci pour le café. Avez-vous pris de quoi manger ?

\- Euh…non, murmura Dolorès, une voile de consternation habillant brutalement son visage.

\- Ça aurait été appréciable.

\- Que désirez-vous Monsieur Cullen ?

\- Que veux-tu manger ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Je…euh…une…banane, articulai-je piteusement.

 _On va dire que c'est un réflexe pavlovien !_

\- La même chose, commanda Edward, ses yeux toujours rivés aux miens.

Dolorès recula et disparut à nouveau, habitée par Speedy Gonzales. Edward pressa un peu mes mains et je me détendis finalement. Pas longtemps. Edward arborait ce petit sourire idiot et prétentieux. Je levai les yeux au ciel et fis comme si toute la situation était normale.

Et elle l'était. Plus ou moins.

\- On va devoir te trouver des boutons de manchettes, dis-je pour revenir au sujet de base.

\- J'en ai dans mon sac, chez toi.

\- Oh.

\- C'est un cadeau de ma mère et ça me porte chance la plupart du temps.

\- Superstitieux ? L'interrogeai-je en vérifiant la longueur des manches de sa veste.

\- Peut-être. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux qu'un caleçon fétiche ou des chaussettes crasseuses, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Quel genre d'homme porte un caleçon fétiche ? M'exclamai-je.

\- Jasper en porte.

Je me figeai, relâchai la seconde manche et, éberluée, fixai Edward. Ce dernier, devant ma stupéfaction, hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- Noooon ? Soufflai-je.

\- Et si…C'est décevant, n'est-ce-pas ? Commenta Edward. Je veux dire, pour un type supposé être ton plan B.

A nouveau, je restai sans voix, pendant qu'Edward s'admirait, pivotant sur lui-même devant le miroir.

\- Essayes-tu de ruiner mon plan B ? Demandai-je, stupéfaite.

\- Je dis juste que j'ai des boutons de manchettes fétiches et Jasper un caleçon. Juste un fait, Bella.

\- Tu….je….arghhh….

\- Parce que je pense que tu dois faire ton choix en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Mon choix ? Soufflai-je, les yeux prêts à sortir des orbites.

\- Ces manches ne sont pas un peu longues ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement, me ramenant ainsi au motif de ma présence ici avec lui.

\- Si, je vais les ajuster.

Je récupérai la boîte d'épingles posée sur la table, et pendant ce temps, Edward s'empara de nos deux mugs. Il me tendit le mien, toujours amusé par la situation. Il leva son café et le fit tinter contre le mien.

\- A Dolorès !

Je me contentai de sourire et portai mon mug à mes lèvres. Curieusement, le café me fit du bien. Il m'offrait une pause au milieu du déchainement érotique que provoquait Edward. Au moins, j'étais concentrée sur autre chose et non pas sur ses divines lèvres moulées sur son mug.

Et pas non plus sur sa pomme d'Adam qui tressautait.

Et encore moins sur ses longs doigts autour du mug.

Et surtout pas sur son regard rivé sur moi.

Je manquai de m'étouffer, retirant à la va-vite le mug de ma bouche. Cet homme allait vraiment finir par me tuer. Réellement ! Je reposai mon café sur la table près de nous, imité par Edward. Je pliai légèrement les manches, plaçant deux épingles pour les raccourcir un peu.

\- Alors Bella…Raconte-moi comment une fille aussi équilibrée que toi finit par prendre Jasper Whitlock en plan B.

\- Cette histoire t'obsède on dirait ?

\- A vrai dire, je cherche une explication raisonnable à…ça.

\- Oh…tu veux savoir comment j'en suis venue à fouiller dans tes poubelles ? M'enquis-je, honteuse.

\- C'est un peu ça.

\- N'as-tu jamais été…admiratif de quelqu'un ?

\- Il y a une différence entre admiration et….

\- …folie furieuse ? Finis-je pour lui.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas folle Ce qui est d'autant plus étrange et n'explique pas ton comportement.

\- Il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à l'expliquer. Je crois que tu prends le problème à l'envers. Tu t'inquiètes des fans, alors qu'elles, elles s'inquiètent pour toi. Certaines feraient n'importe quoi pour toi.

\- Alors qu'elles ne me connaissent pas, contra-t-il. Si ça se trouve, je suis juste un affreux goujat !

\- Edward, tu viens de rembarrer Dolorès, et je me sens comme une princesse de contes de fées qui vient d'être sauvée par son prince. Tu n'es pas un goujat !

Il éclata de rire et je m'occupai de la seconde manche.

\- Et Jasper porte un caleçon fétiche…Dans le genre tue-l'amour, c'est efficace, commentai-je.

\- Je suis tout de même heureux de ne pas être tombé sur une hystérique…ou une des celles qui m'offrent leur virginité !

\- Elles font ça ? M'étonnai-je, choquée.

\- Je suis très populaire chez les Mormons. Ce qui est pratique, si je veux avoir plusieurs femmes un jour.

Je relâchai la seconde manche et laissai Edward se regarder dans le miroir. La veste tombait bien, mais j'avais un sérieux doute sur la cravate. Dans cet attirail, il faisait premier de la classe, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je recherchai. Aussi, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et desserrai le nœud autour de son cou. C'était mieux, plus décontracté, plus lui.

\- Plusieurs femmes ? Repris-je en le fixant.

\- Oui, bon…juste une pour commencer, ça ne serait pas si mal. Je ne suis pas _si_ exigeant.

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que tu attends d'une femme ? M'enquis-je, septique.

\- Je peux te faire une liste.

\- Pour que j'aille me suicider ensuite ? Edward, pour le bien-être de mon égo, il vaut mieux que je garde mes fantasmes pour moi et que tu gardes les tiens.

\- Tes fantasmes ? répéta-t-il, intéressé.

\- Je suis une folle furieuse, rappelle-toi. Ce qui m'exclut d'office de ton harem de mormon.

\- Et je doute que tu sois vierge, renchérit-il, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

A nouveau, je virai coquelicot, écarquillant les yeux comme une demeurée. De toute évidence, il devait avoir une faille dans l'espace-temps. Parce que c'était impossible qu'Edward Cullen – Le Edward Cullen – dans toute sa plénitude edwardienne, juste devant moi, me demande si j'étais vierge.

C'était d'autant plus impossible, que Petite Bella, à genoux devant lui, les mains jointes dans une prière, murmurait « Fuck me, pleaaaaaseeeee ».

\- Je ne suis pas vierge, avouai-je finalement.

 _Et tu m'as déjà donné plusieurs orgasmes depuis ce matin, songeai-je._

\- Petit-ami ? Demanda-t-il avec ce même sourire.

Dans mon monde imaginaire, oui…Et dans celui de Jacob aussi.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Non ou pas vraiment ?

\- En quoi cela t'intéresse ? Je veux dire, quel est ton statut marital à toi ?

\- Mormon en devenir, s'esclaffa-t-il, très fier de sa mauvaise blague. Alors, dis-moi. C'est plutôt « non » ou plutôt « pas vraiment ».

\- C'est plutôt sans intérêt, éludai-je.

La seconde suivante, j'étais à genou devant lui – à peu près la même position que Petite Bella lors de son instant de prière – et repliai le bas de son pantalon. Je plantai trois épingles sur l'ourlet et relevai les yeux vers lui.

\- Tiens-toi droit, lui intimai-je pour vérifier mes mesures.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et il haussa les sourcils, louchant sur moi. Stupéfaite, je réalisai qu'il regardait mon décolleté.

C'était donc officiel : Edward était un homme qui aimait les femmes. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Je n'aurais jamais pu encaisser une information officielle sur son homosexualité. J'en frissonnai presque. Je renouvelai l'opération sur la seconde jambe.

\- Voici les bananes, s'exclama Dolorès en arrivant derrière Edward.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et elle se posta à ses côtés, rivant ses yeux sur moi, toujours agenouillée devant lui. Edward décrocha son regard de moi et toisa Dolorès, l'œil sombre et les mâchoires serrés.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Demanda-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

 _Te faire enterrer vivante me semble une option acceptable. D'ailleurs, je dois avoir une pelle pliable dans mon sac à main pour ce genre de situation urgente._

\- Ça ira, Bella pourvoit à tous mes besoins, répondit-il tout en me tendant la main pour que je me relève.

Je l'acceptai volontiers et me retrouvai quasiment collée à son corps puissant. Je frisai à nouveau la crise cardiaque, et Edward me fixa, une lueur amusé dans le regard. Pourvoir à tous ses besoins ? Où est donc le fichu contrat d'exclusivité que je dois signer ?

\- N'hésitez-pas surtout, reprit Dolorès. Nous pouvons privatiser….

\- Ça ira. Bella est très diligente et s'occupe parfaitement de moi…et de mon corps, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard vers ma poitrine.

J'étouffai un gémissement dans ma bouche, me sentant fondre complètement quand son bras entoura ma taille. Dolorès me tua du regard, avec une petite moue affreuse, prouvant que ses lèvres pulpeuses n'avaient rien de naturel.

\- Bien. Puisque Bellaaaaa semble gérer la situation, commenta Dolorès avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Dolorès se recula et je vis dans son regard que ma carrière s'achèverait dans la zone VIP de sa boutique. Mais je m'en fichais. Parce qu'Edward me tenait dans ses bras et que c'était la sensation la plus érotique qui soit.

Et Petite Bella reprit sa prière, des cierges éparpillés autour d'elle pour multiplier ses chances.

\- Merci, murmurai-je à Edward, sans pour autant me débattre pour quitter son étreinte.

Il se contenta de sourire faiblement, puis il y eut une étrange lueur dans son regard. Ce n'était plus de l'amusement, ni de l'intérêt. Non. Edward réfléchissait. Réfléchissait intensément même.

\- Dolorès ? L'interrompit-il brutalement.

\- Oui, Edwa…Monsieur Cullen.

\- Bella va avoir besoin d'une robe.

\- Quoi ? Hurlâmes Dolorès et moi à l'unisson.

Dolorès semblait sous le choc. Moi j'étais…liquide. Petite Bella entonnait une sorte de cantique à la gloire d'Edward.

\- Tu es censée t'occuper de moi jusqu'à demain soir et même si j'adore cette tenue, commenta-t-il avec un nouveau regard vers mes seins, il te faut une tenue de soirée pour les Golden Globes.

\- Les Golden Globes ? Cria Dolorès.

Je sentis mes jambes trembler violemment et ma tête bourdonna. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle à tout ça. Soit j'étais sous drogue, soit j'étais dans un remake de la quatrième dimension.

Il y eut un silence lourd, pénible et je réalisai que je m'agitai comme si j'avais une furieuse envie de faire pipi.

\- Rosalie va te tuer, lâcha soudainement Emmett.

\- Et ?

\- Et promets moi que tu m'inviteras pour assister à çà, sourit son garde du corps.

\- Il faut que je m'assois.

Edward se contenta de sourire alors que je portai une main sur mon cœur défaillant. Il n'était pas en train de faire ça. Si ? Non ! Non, c'était une gigantesque blague, simplement dédiée à faire enrager Dolorès.

\- Alors Dolorès ? Allez-vous vous décider à me sortir des robes pour cette délicieuse jeune femme.

Je relevai les yeux vers Edward, hagarde et presque prostrée. La seconde suivante, il commença à retirer son pantalon et sa veste, sans même avoir pris soin de vérifier mon pouls et ma tension artérielle. Cet homme veut me tuer !

Dolorès réapparut quelques instants plus tard, avec les trois parques. Je déglutis bruyamment, réalisant que je n'avais de toute évidence pas les moyens de m'offrir ce genre de robes.

\- Je…Je…Je ne peux…pas, bégayai-je en me relevant du fauteuil.

\- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, il va falloir que tu sois là pour remettre mon col, mes cheveux et dieu sait quoi à sa place avant que je ne marche sur ce foutu tapis rouge.

 _Dieu sait quoi ? Voilà qui est intéressant !_

\- Non…Edward…Tu ne comprends pas, murmurai-je.

Dolorès haussa un sourcil. Elle, elle avait compris. Elle jubilait de me voir embarrassée devant elle et rougissante devant Edward. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, révélant son torse parfait.

J'avais envie de pleurer maintenant. Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi cruelle ?

\- Monsieur Cullen ? L'interpella Dolorès avec une joie non dissimulée.

\- Quoi ? Aboya-t-il, agacé.

Je reculai, presque effrayée par le ton de sa voix. Edward n'était pas un colérique, du moins, c'était l'idée que je me faisais. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se calmant instantanément, pendant que ma petite culotte agonisait.

\- Bella, choisis une de ces robes et quittons cet endroit.

\- Edward, c'est….

\- Quant à vous, reprit-il en la désignant de son index, laissez-la prendre ce dont elle a envie et mettez la note au nom de Rosalie Hale.

\- Elle va te pulvériser, se réjouit Emmett en se frottant les mains.

Il finit par passer sa chemise par-dessus la tête, son boxer tentateur cachant « la légende ». Je couinai légèrement. Edward en colère était encore plus sexy. Edward en colère et en boxer était une arme de destruction massive.

\- Maintenant, Bella, ôte tes vêtements, ordonna-t-il en me fixant.

Combien de fois avais-je rêvé qu'il me dise cela ? Je le fixai, la bave au coin des lèvres, béate d'admiration et reconnaissante. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent dans un petit sourire et je compris alors qu'il était en train de me rendre cinglée.

\- Pervers ! Me moquai-je en entrant dans la cabine.

\- Folle furieuse ! Cria-t-il en retour.

Je me déshabillai rapidement, essayant de trouver une once de rationalité dans tout ça. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, c'était impossible. Depuis qu'Edward avait franchi le seuil de mon appartement, je vivais dans une dimension parallèle. Une dimension où Edward Cullen avait exigé que je retire mes vêtements…

Misère.

\- Edward, je ne suis vraiment pas certaine...commençai-je en prenant la première robe.

\- Bella, s'il te plaît !

\- Mais…

\- Il te faut une robe, au moins pour le tapis rouge !

\- Le tapis rouge ! Hurlai-je, estomaquée tout en sortant de la cabine.

Je titubai vers lui, tenant ma robe non fermée à hauteur de la poitrine. Je soupirai un grand coup, avant de me lancer.

\- Edward, il est hors de question que je fasse le tapis rouge !

\- Oh que si !

\- Non ! C'est…non négociable…Et…

\- En effet, c'est non négociable. Tu dois venir. Tu es comme….comme….un accessoire !

Un accessoire ? Je suis un fichu…accessoire ? Sur ma gauche, j'entendis Emmett se racler la gorge, visiblement gêné par la tournure des événements. Je louchai vers Edward, partagée entre vexation et incompréhension.

\- Je suis un accessoire ? Repris-je d'une voix un peu trop basse.

\- Non…Enfin oui…Mais non…Ce….Enfin…Tu…Je…Arghh…

Encore une première dans mon monde, voilà que je fais bégayer Edward Cullen !

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, agacé de ne pas trouver ses mots. Il avança vers moi et je me figeai, pas certaine de ce qu'il allait faire. J'envisageai brièvement de battre en retraite et de me réfugier dans la maudite cabine, mais courir avec cette robe était suicidaire.

\- J'ai juste envie que tu viennes, souffla-t-il. Tu es…indispensable.

\- Que…quoi ? M'écriai-je en sentant le sang déserter mon visage.

\- Bella, s'il te plaît, plaida-t-il.

\- Non ! Mais…Explique-moi juste de quoi j'aurai l'air ? Il y a aura la presse, les photographes…et tes fans…Et….Edward, il est hors de question que je serve de cible vivante à tes hystériques de groupie ! Le menaçai-je en pointant mon index sur lui.

\- Tu es une groupie hystérique ! Contra-t-il. Je croyais que tu rêvais de ce genre de choses !

\- C'est un rêve Edward, un fantasme…et par définition, il n'est pas censé se produire !

Je remontai ma robe contre moi, réalisant que j'étais en train de perdre le contrôle des événements. J'étais censée gérer sa venue et voilà qui me prenait en traitre.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être là et je ne suis pas censée être dans cette foutue robe qui ne tient pas, m'énervai-je en la soulevant à nouveau.

Voilà pourquoi les filles font du shopping entre filles…

Demander à Alice de m'aider à remonter le zip de ma robe était normal et rationnel. Demander à Edward de m'aider à remonter le zip de ma robe allait me valoir la combustion spontanée.

Pourtant, tenant ma robe maladroitement sur ma poitrine, je n'avais guère le choix. Et appeler Dolorès…Non…plutôt mourir que d'avoir recours à Maléfique.

Edward fronça les sourcils et passa derrière moi. Ma respiration se coupa dans la seconde et j'entamai une longue session d'apnée. Je remontai à nouveau ma robe qui glissait de manière intempestive.

\- Laisse-moi faire, proposa-t-il.

Je sentis ses doigts effleurer ma peau et je bondis littéralement, comme s'il m'avait brulé au fer chaud. Doucement, il remonta le zip de la robe, pendant que mon ventre se tordait d'excitation.

\- J'ai une voiture à 19h. Fais comme tu veux. Viens ou ne viens pas, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là, souffla-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes bras dénudés.

\- Mais….

\- Tu n'as pas idée du nombre d'actrices qui t'envierait ta silhouette, commenta Edward.

\- Euh….Je ne sais pas….

\- Ce qui est d'autant plus injuste pour elles, maintenant que je sais que tu bois de la bière, ajouta-t-il.

\- Donc avoir des seins et le fait que je picole de la bière me propulse au rang de femme idéale ?

\- Pour la majorité des hommes, oui.

Je me tournai vers lui, songeant à toutes les raisons qui me poussaient à refuser son alléchante offre. Edward me fixait, attendant que je réponde à son offre.

A bien y réfléchir, et malgré toutes ces bonnes raisons pour refuser, il était la seule bonne raison d'accepter.

Enfin lui, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son corps parfait et… « la légende ».

\- D'accord, abdiquai-je finalement.

\- Edward, grogna Emmett en secouant la tête.

\- Je sais Emmett, répondit Edward sans me quitter des yeux.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je.

\- Rosalie va me pulvériser ! Sourit-il, comme un gosse.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Dans la voiture, Edward ne me parla pas. Principalement parce qu'il avait une conversation houleuse avec Rosalie. La magie de l'informatique avait œuvré et elle avait un tantinet tiqué sur le prix de ma robe.

\- Oui, je sais, soupira Edward. Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré qu'elle vienne nue ?

\- Dis-lui que je la rembourserai, murmurai-je pour apaiser la conversation.

Faire un emprunt sur dix ans auprès de mon banquier libidineux était encore jouable. Ou alors je revendrais la robe, même si Petite Bella hurlait au sacrilège. Mais Edward grimaça et fit non de la tête.

\- Rosalie….Rosalie….ROSALIE ! La ferme ! hurla-t-il.

Hummm…Edward en colère est de retour. Encore plus sexy et désirable. Ce petit côté bestial et hors de contrôle était décidemment très intéressant.

\- J'avais envie de lui offrir une robe….Oui, une Dior…Et s'il le faut, je passe chez Cartier pour alourdir la note ! La menaça-t-il. Bonne journée à toi aussi !

Il jeta le téléphone sur la banquette, juste entre lui et moi, et resta silencieux jusqu'à notre arrivée à l'appartement. Emmett se prendre ma tenue et nous laissa seuls. Après quelques instants de silence, Edward s'excusa.

\- Je ne supporte pas qu'elle me dise ce que je dois faire, expliqua-t-il.

\- C'est son boulot, la défendis-je doucement.

\- Elle doit apprendre les limites. C'était son idée que je vienne ici. Je vais appeler Jasper pour ce soir.

Il s'isola dans le salon et je l'entendis rire plusieurs fois. Visiblement, il se détendait. J'en profitai pour vérifier mes mails et écouter mes messages sur le répondeur. Rien de la part d'Alice. Et ça m'inquiétait. Soudain, et alors que je me lançai dans la préparation d'une tarte aux pommes – évidemment sans _aucune_ arrière-pensée -, Edward déboula dans la cuisine, son téléphone vissée sur l'oreille.

\- Oui…Oui…Mais évidemment Jazz…Attends, tu crois que je te trainerais dehors dans un bar, sans avoir prévu une fille pour toi ?

 _Humm…Charmant !_

\- Va falloir que t'appelles une copine, murmura Edward en plaquant sa main sur le micro.

\- Pour ce soir ? M'écriai-je.

\- Mais Oui Jazz…Ecoute, je l'ai vue en photo et elle est très bien cette fille…Mais si, tu verras. Ah…Tu veux savoir comment elle s'appelle ?

Edward me lança un regard perdu. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était en train de mentir à Jasper pour le trainer dans un bar. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une activité masculine normale, au même titre que la manucure ou le hammam pour les femmes.

\- Alice, murmurai-je sans réfléchir.

\- Elle s'appelle Alice….Oui…Elle est comment ? Et bien…

\- Brune, soufflai-je.

\- Brune…oui, oui très très mignonne, approuva-t-il, sûr de lui….Est-ce qu'elle boit de la bière ?

\- Euhhhhh

\- Evidemment ! S'écria Edward, prêt à vendre son âme. Allez, on se retrouve au bar.

Il posa son téléphone sur la table et se frotta les mains. J'avais égoïstement envisagé une soirée seule avec plan A et plan B…Et voilà qu'Alice, mon boulet préféré, allait venir avec nous.

Adieu plan B et rêves érotiques.

Je finis ma tarte rapidement et la glissai au four. J'allais pouvoir vérifier la théorie d'Alice.

\- Je vais appeler Alice, lançai-je en quittant la pièce.

\- Juste pour ma tranquillité d'esprit…Elle est comme toi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire…fan et tout ça.

\- Non, tu veux dire, folle furieuse et tout ça, corrigeai-je en riant.

Il haussa les épaules, embarrassé de sa question.

\- Elle est du genre…calme, mentis-je en espérant qu'il me pardonnerait.

\- Ah super…Jasper ne supporte pas les hystériques. C'est pour ça qu'il ne sort que très peu.

\- Sauf accompagné d'une fille, complétai-je.

\- Ça reste un homme !

Je rejoignis ma chambre, Edward m'informant qu'il allait en profiter pour répéter son texte pour l'audition du lendemain. Je craignais réellement ma conversation avec Alice. Parce que même si j'étais gravement atteinte par Sexdward, j'arrivais à contenir ça. Je couinai un peu, oui, mais je restai globalement assez digne dans ma folie furieuse.

Concernant Alice, les notions de dignité, de lucidité et surtout de retenue étaient inexistantes dans son univers. Elle était survitaminée, survoltée et surtout, elle se fichait d'être ridicule en public. Je devais donc avant tout me renseigner sur son état nerveux.

\- Alors, racoooonnnnnte ! Hurla-t-elle en décrochant. As-tu atteint le nirvana ? As-tu fait du grand huit ? T'es tu seulement frottée à lui pour marquer ton territoire.

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Mais il m'a offert une robe, complétai-je.

\- Bella, ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as pas sorti le grand jeu ! Diable, je ne t'ai pas épilée pour la gloire !

\- Alice, je t'ai prévenue qu'il ne se passerait rien.

\- Tu ne lui as pas fait ta tarte aux pommes ? Se désespéra-t-elle.

\- Elle est au four, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Je t'ai arrangé un plan pour ce soir.

\- Un plan ? Quel genre de plan ?

\- Genre…plan sympa.

\- Genre plan sympa où je mange de la tarte aux pommes ?

\- Tu ne préfères pas le cake à la banane ? Contrai-je en sachant qu'elle comprendrait.

Elle poussa un hurlement terrible, transperçant les tympans de tout son immeuble. Je repoussai le téléphone de mon oreille, en attendant d'entendre à nouveau la voix d'Alice.

\- Laisse-moi le temps de confier Stella à ma mère, reprit Alice.

\- OK. Euh…tu ne veux même pas savoir…

\- Bella, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé de cake à la banane. Je me fiche de savoir avec qui tu as prévu un plan.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Vraiment… S'il s'agit juste d'occuper son garde du corps, je peux me dévouer. Mais tu devras t'en souvenir toute ta vie de mon sacrifice, quand Edward-dieu-Cullen réalisera que tu adores toi aussi son légendaire cake à la banane.

\- Légendaire ? Ris-je.

\- Légendaire, approuva-t-elle. Dois-je sortir le grand jeu ?

\- Non…Ça ira. Tu nous rejoins à l'appartement ?

\- Sans problème.

J'allais raccrocher, un peu inquiète tout de même, quand une dernière recommandation me vint à l'esprit.

\- Alice ? Criai-je.

\- Oui ?

\- Pense juste à prendre tes calmants. S'il te plaît. J'aimerais éviter un quelconque…débordement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est sous contrôle.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Tout est sous contrôle ? Humm…Oui, tant qu'elle ne sait pas qu'elle est censée tenir compagnie à Jasper. Je craignais le pire. Dans quelle histoire m'étais-je encore fourrée ?

Après avoir vérifié que ma tarte aux pommes était, elle aussi, sous contrôle, je retournai au salon. Edward, yeux clos, assis sur le canapé, semblait dormir. Mais, alors que je m'installai près de lui, il ouvrit les yeux et lança son script sur la table.

\- Alice est d'accord ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui…Enfin, je ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle était « en charge » de Jasper. Ça me semblait…prématuré.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que la mettre devant le fait accompli…

\- Je sais. Mais Alice est un peu…euh…survoltée. Comment te dire ? Tu connais tes fans hystériques ?

\- Tu m'inquiètes.

\- Et bien, il y a une sorte de hiérarchie, hésitai-je. Il y a les fans normales, expliquai-je en mettant ma main à hauteur de mon ventre, puis les…acharnées, ensuite, les hystériques, sans oublier évidemment, les folles furieuses.

Je remontai ma main graduellement, espérant qu'Edward ne cavale pas hors de chez moi en réalisant l'ampleur des dégâts à venir. Ma main était à hauteur de mes yeux et je voyais le regard d'Edward s'écarquiller à mesure que je m'expliquai.

\- En gros, et pour faire simple, résumai-je, Alice est un tout petit peu au dessus de la moyenne.

\- Putain de merde, grogna-t-il, effaré.

Je remontai ma main doucement, juste au-dessus de ma tête.

\- Là, c'est…moi. Folle furieuse irresponsable, tendance sociopathe et raisonnablement flippante.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que…

\- Et là, c'est Alice, finis-je en désignant le plafond au dessus de moi.

Un silence étrange s'installa entre nous. Edward était vraiment effrayé et il regardait ma main comme si j'allais le décapiter dans la seconde.

 _Tu vois Edward, tu peux t'estimer heureux qu'elle préfère le type au caleçon plutôt que le type aux boutons de manchettes._

\- Mais elle prend un traitement, pondérai-je finalement en abaissant ma main. Un truc de cheval.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ?

\- Euh…oui. Mais je t'assure qu'elle ne t'importunera pas. Je vais lui demander de te laisser tranquille et…

\- Bella, je sais me défendre.

\- Edward, la dernière fois qu'Alice a été faire les soldes, elle a non seulement détruit la grille de sécurité du magasin, mais elle a aussi ratatiné l'agent de sécurité qui tentait de la retenir.

\- Oh…

\- Et c'était le genre de mec qui mangeait Emmett tout entier au petit déjeuner sans frémir.

\- Oh…Oh…Et elle avait pris son traitement ?

\- Seulement un demi-comprimé.

\- Bien. Ecoute, on va faire comme si ta copine Alice était tout à fait normale, charmante et…calme.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. _SA_ montre. La montre…Celle que je trouvais tout bonnement sublime et tellement raccord avec lui. Ce petit côté vintage, le bracelet en cuir…Hummm…C'était parfait sur lui.

\- En attendant, il faut que je répète. Et tu vas m'aider.

\- Oh…Euh…D'accord.

Il récupéra son script et l'ouvrit à la page de la scène que nous devions répéter. Je n'avais jamais eu un script entre les mains et c'était étrange de voir qu'Edward avait annoté certaines répliques.

\- Je te fais un résumé rapide : Je suis Andrew, plutôt crétin et évidemment beau gosse.

\- Evidemment, raillai-je en rougissant.

\- Mon personnage est un tombeur, un mec qui accumule les femmes. Et fatalement un jour, il tombe sur… _la_ fille. Une fille géniale et improbable qui se trouve être aussi la sœur de son meilleur ami.

\- Oh…D'où le problème, finis-je pour lui.

\- C'est l'une des dernières scènes, dit Edward en pointant le script. OK ?

\- OK ? Tu es le parfait crétin et je suis la fille géniale. J'ai tout compris, me moquai-je en riant.

\- Tu commences à « Joyeux Anniversaire, Andrew », m'indiqua-t-il en pointant la ligne du script de l'index.

Je relevai les yeux vers Edward et d'un regard, il m'encouragea à me lancer. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais débiter les répliques ou les jouer façon Actor Studios. J'étais une mauvaise menteuse, ce qui donnait d'ores et déjà un aperçu de mon médiocre talent d'actrice.

\- Euh…Je ne sais pas…

\- Dis juste les répliques, Bella.

\- OK.

Je me raclai la gorge et pris une profonde inspiration, avant de m'installer pour lui faire face. La dernière fois que j'avais fait ce genre d'exercice – prendre la parole en public – j'avais fini par tomber de la scène du théâtre de l'école élémentaire. L'humiliation que j'avais ressentie était encore bien fraîche dans mon esprit.

\- _Joyeux anniversaire, Andrew_ , déclamai-je finalement

 _\- Tu ne vas pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ?_ fit Edward, en me fixant intensément

 _\- Bien sûr que si..._

 _\- Avant mon départ. Je sais que tu ne vas pas revenir._

 _\- Quand pars-tu ?_

 _\- A la fin du mois de Juillet._

 _\- On se fait nos adieux alors ?_

 _\- On se reverra, Andrew. On reste sur le même continent._

 _\- Ça a été sympa de vivre avec toi._

Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre. L'ironie de la scène ne m'échappa pas. Je pourrais considérer ma mission sur Terre comme accomplie si Edward me lançait demain soir : ça a été sympa de vivre avec toi.

Un soupir m'échappa et je secouai la tête. Dans quel genre de monde vivais-je ? Je passai mon temps à dire à Jacob qu'il se trompait sur notre prétendue relation, et voilà que je fantasmais à la possibilité d'une relation entre moi – médiocre et quelconque, option folle furieuse – et Edward – Dieu tout puissant.

\- Bella ? m'interrompit Edward alors que j'étais en pleine rêverie.

\- Humm…pardon, m'excusai-je. _Andrew, on se voit demain à l'appartement. Je compte même sur toi pour m'aider à porter mes cartons...Ne me fais pas le coup des adieux ce soir._

 _\- Pourquoi pas ?_

 _\- Parce que tu vas ruiner tout le maquillage de Lili en moins de deux secondes_

 _\- Il faut que je le fasse ce soir._

\- Quoi donc ? Demandai-je à Edward, surprise.

\- Bella, c'est dans le script ! M'informa Edward en me faisant tourner la page.

Je rougissais furieusement, constatant effectivement que la réplique apparaissait. J'étais mauvaise. Et pire encore, je ne l'aidais pas.

\- Désolée. Tu semblais tellement…naturel. Ecoute Edward, je ne suis pas certaine de….

\- Bella, reprends juste la réplique. _Pourquoi pas ?_ répéta-t-il

 _\- Parce que tu vas ruiner tout le maquillage de Lili en moins de deux secondes._

 _\- Il faut que je le fasse ce soir._

 _\- Quelle est l'urgence ?_ Murmurai-je les yeux rivés sur ma page.

 _\- J'ai assez d'alcool dans le sang pour faire ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis que je suis rentré dans ce fichu loft._

 _\- Oh...Et c'est quoi ?_

Et soudainement, je sentis les lèvres d'Edward s'écraser sur les miennes. Mon cri de surprise mourut contre sa bouche et sous son assaut, je sentis mon dos se cambrer pour basculer en arrière. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le script, pendant qu'Edward encadrait mon visage de ses mains.

Puis, tout aussi brutalement, alors que je ne respirais plus depuis environ 15 secondes et que je devais être bleu schtroumpf, Edward me relâcha. Essoufflée et complètement sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Edward Cullen m'avait embrassée…Enfin, disons que techniquement, sa bouche avait percuté la mienne. Parce que s'agissant d'un véritable baiser, j'aurais très certainement participé. Et clairement, couiner ou être en apnée pendant 15 secondes n'est pas un signe de participation active.

 _\- Plus qu'hallucinant murmura Edward, le souffle court._

\- Euh…ouais…, approuvai-je en passant mes doigts rapidement sur mes lèvres. Je peux savoir…

\- C'est dans le script, Bella, sourit Edward en me désignant à nouveau la ligne.

\- Ah oui. Evidemment…le…script, bégayai-je en agitant le document entre mes mains.

\- J'étais naturel ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- Possible.

Je me retins de lui dire qu'une partie de mon cerveau était en train de se désagréger suite au manque d'oxygène de cette rencontre impromptue entre nos deux bouches.

\- Comment ça « possible » ? Me demanda-t-il étonné.

\- J'ai été…surprise. Et je n'ai aucune idée de…enfin…

\- De quoi ? M'encouragea-t-il.

\- Edward, j'ai déjà des difficultés à lire quelques lignes de texte sans me tromper, comment veux-tu que je juge de…ça. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme d'habitude, suggérai-je, espérant changer rapidement de sujet.

\- Comme d'habitude ? S'étonna-t-il en réprimant un rire.

\- Edward, ne fais pas l'ignorant, je connais ta « technique », soupirai-je, de plus en plus gênée d'avoir cette conversation avec lui.

\- Tu connais ma « technique » ? répéta-t-il.

Bien. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment rêvé pour avouer à Edward que j'avais proprement maltraité un DVD de l'un de ses films au cours d'une séance de visionnage/ralenti/pause/retour arrière/ralenti encore plus ralenti et re-arrêt sur image sur une des scènes clés où il embrassait sa partenaire avant de l'entraîner vers un lit judicieusement éclairé pour ne pas faire apparaître ses fesses…

Dieu que j'avais maudit cet éclairage !

\- Enfin…je présume, dis-je en espérant me rattraper. Une sorte de technique « cinématographique ».

\- Possible, murmura Edward. Disons que l'actrice qui doit passer l'audition avec moi est censée…

\- Participer ? Tentai-je.

\- Et bien au moins faire croire que ce…baiser…lui plait.

\- Edward, tu m'as prise par surprise. Je lisais le texte et puis bam, ta bouche se retrouve soudée à la mienne. Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

\- Mais je ne suis pas censé te prévenir ! Dans la scène, Andrew fait ça sous le coup d'une impulsion ! C'est spontané, Lisa n'est pas censée le voir venir.

\- Bien. Alors je peux t'assurer que le côté « spontané » fonctionne.

\- On va la refaire.

Petite Bella opina du chef et retroussa ses manches, prête à en découdre avec la bouche merveilleuse qui me faisait face. Si je m'y prenais proprement, je pouvais commencer par enrouler mes bras autour de sa nuque, puis l'attirer contre moi, basculer sur le canapé et éventuellement le déshabiller avec mes pieds pendant que mes doigts se chargeraient de lui masser le cuir chevelu.

Faisable et fastoche.

\- OK, murmurai-je, nettement moins assurée que Petite Bella.

Edward me prit le script des mains et revint à la page précédente pour vérifier sa ligne.

\- Reprends à _« On se reverra, Andrew… »._

Je déglutis bruyamment. Maintenant que je connaissais la fin de la scène, j'étais terrorisée. Edward Cullen allait m'embrasser.

Encore.

Dans mes rêves les plus fous, ce simple fait ne me glaçait pas jusqu'aux os. Mais là…Grand Dieu, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de neurones encore valides, et Edward était la bombe nucléaire qui allait tout détruire.

 _\- On se reverra, Andrew_ , murmurai-je _. On reste sur le même continent._

 _\- Ça a été sympa de vivre avec toi._

 _\- Andrew, on se voit demain à l'appartement. Je compte même sur toi pour m'aider à porter mes cartons...Ne me fais pas le coup des adieux ce soir._

 _\- Pourquoi pas ?_

 _\- Parce que tu vas ruiner tout le maquillage de Lili en moins de deux secondes_

 _\- Il faut que je le fasse ce soir._

 _\- Quelle est l'urgence ?_ Soufflai-je en serrant le script à m'en faire mal aux mains.

 _\- J'ai assez d'alcool dans le sang pour faire ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis que je suis rentré dans ce fichu loft._

 _\- Oh...Et c'est quoi ?_

Je fermai les yeux dans la seconde, attendant qu'Edward m'embrasse, mais rien ne vient. J'ouvris l'œil gauche avec prudence, vérifiant s'il avait une bonne excuse pour me faire poireauter comme une idiote, avec les lèvres en avant.

Edward fronçait les sourcils, me scrutant étrangement.

\- Quoi ? Articulai-je entre mes lèvres, toujours aveugle de l'œil gauche.

\- Je me demande s'il faut vraiment qu'Andrew l'embrasse aussitôt.

\- Ah ?

Mes lèvres et ma bouche retrouvèrent leur forme. Petite Bella boudait dans son coin, pendant que mes neurones annulaient la fête d'adieu prévue pour leurs congénères agonisants. J'étais frustrée. Je tenais ma seconde chance, et voilà qu'Edward partait dans un délire créatif.

\- Parce que tu vois, si je marque une pause, ça rend la chose plus intense, non ?

\- Euuuuh.

\- Je sais que c'est censé être spontané, mais…

\- Edward, le script dit « il l'embrasse dans l'instant. »

Je changeai de position et me retrouvai à ses côtés, nos épaules l'une contre l'autre. Je tournai le script pour lui montrer la ligne d'indication. Edward se frotta pensivement le menton et se tourna vers moi. Je fixai son regard, totalement perdue. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Je me penchai à nouveau sur le script, lisant rapidement le tout début de la scène pour espérer apporter un éclairage personnel – _embrasse-moi !_ – tout à fait objectif – _s'il te plaît_ – et ô combien éclairant – _je suis en feu !_ – pour l'aider. Je sentis mes joues me brûler, pendant que ma bouche s'asséchait.

A noter que si langue était présentement dans ma bouche, nul doute qu'elle ne serait pas aussi sèche.

Misère. Je vais finir internée et de grands savants examineront à la loupe mon cerveau pour découvrir mes petits neurones en vacances au Caraïbes, à siroter des Sex on The Beach. J'aurais pu me contenter de Sex on the canapé défoncé….

 _\- J'ai assez d'alcool dans le sang pour faire ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis que je suis rentré dans ce fichu loft_ , murmura Edward en repoussant mes cheveux de la main.

\- Putain, exhalai-je, le souffle coupé, juste avant que la bouche d'Edward ne se pose sur la mienne.

Je sentis le script me glisser des mains, puis mon corps sembla s'éteindre. Je ne sentais que la vague de chaleur ahurissante qui me brûlait les lèvres et descendait lentement dans ma gorge et sur ma poitrine.

Loin du premier baiser plaqué – je ne dirais pas volé, car honnêtement, Edward pouvait bien me voler n'importe quoi, je l'aurais laissé faire avec le sourire –, ce baiser était nettement plus doux. La main d'Edward se glissa sur ma nuque et la serra légèrement, pendant que ses lèvres capturaient ma lèvre supérieure.

Je m'entendis gémir, toujours sans réaction, pendant que mon Dieu personnel embrassait ma lèvre doucement. Je finis par bouger légèrement, m'enfonçant dans le canapé tout en levant la main pour tenter d'agripper son scalp.

Je sentis ses cheveux sur ma paume et mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire. J'étais près du but, j'allais toucher le Saint-Graal.

\- OK, je crois que je vais la faire comme ça, lança finalement Edward en s'écartant brutalement de moi.

 _Non !_

\- OK…Tu es sûr que…Enfin, si tu veux, on peut la refaire, proposai-je en essayant de paraître innocente et pure.

\- Ça ira. Je crois que ma « technique » est au point, se réjouit-il avec un sourire agaçant.

Il savait dans quel était j'étais et il était en train de se moquer de moi ! Je me redressai, tentant de retrouver quelques bribes de ma dignité – et tant qu'à faire, mon égo – enfouis dans ce canapé.

\- C'est…C'est la seule à…répéter ?

\- Oui, juste celle là. Merci de m'avoir aidé, dit-il finalement en ramassant le script au sol.

\- Oh…De rien.

 _Tout le plaisir a failli être pour moi !_

\- Si tu as de nouveau besoin, tu sais où me trouver.

\- Hum…sur la droite du lit ? Tenta-t-il en riant.

Il rouvrit le script, et rapidement, je parcourus le reste de la scène. Le baiser qu'il échangeait avec sa partenaire était spontané, certes, mais elle finissait par y répondre. A côté, notre pseudo-baiser sur le canapé était chaste. Je grimaçai, mécontente de ne pas avoir eu un temps de réaction, digne d'un maître Jedi, pour le retenir contre moi.

\- Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de scène. Tout le monde te regarde pendant que tu es supposé donner le baiser de ta vie à la femme idéale.

\- Le baiser de ta vie ? Soufflai-je, de plus en plus atterrée et frustrée.

\- Ça reste un baiser de cinéma, mais…

Evidemment ! Un baiser de cinéma ! Quelle idiote j'avais été de croire que tout cela irait plus loin. Edward avait fait son métier et maintenant que j'y repensais, cette façon indécente de suçoter ma lèvre était sa marque de fabrique.

\- Mais je pense que le plus dur à jouer, ça restera les scènes de nus.

\- Oh…

 _Dur ? Mais dur…euh vraiment dur ? Je veux dire on parle de la « dureté » de la scène ou bien…._

Je me redressai vivement, propulsée par un ressort magique – des scènes de nus ! – et me calai tout contre Edward, brutalement très très très intéressée par ce script.

\- Il y a des scènes dénudées ? Demandai-je aussi innocemment que possible.

\- Deux. Une plutôt standard dans un lit. Et une autre sur un bar…

\- Nettement plus technique, commentai-je en entendant mes neurones hurler 'Pina Coladaaaaaa', tout en dansant le tamouré.

\- Ouais.

\- Et il faut répéter ? M'inquiétai-je quasiment immédiatement.

Edward me lança un regard, retenant un rire sans y parvenir réellement. Je me pinçai les lèvres, attendant sa réponse en trépignant d'impatience.

\- On répète généralement avant de tourner la scène.

 _Zut !_

\- Mais si jamais j'ai besoin de toi pour répéter une cascade, pas de problème, je t'appellerai.

\- Ne te moque pas ! Pestai-je en lui tapant le haut du bras.

\- Je ne moque pas ! Je te trouve juste…amusante. J'ai rarement l'occasion de parler avec mon …public. C'est drôle de réaliser certaines choses.

\- OK, j'admets. Je suis peut-être…naïve, et je sais maintenant que ce n'était qu'une scène à répéter, mais je ne vais pas faire comme si ça ne me faisait rien.

Je me levai du canapé, curieusement vexée par sa réaction. Je me sentais horrible, humiliée, et je réalisai à quel point mon cas était désespéré. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela arrive. Pas dans ce monde…Je filai à la cuisine pour cacher mon égo tuméfié et en profitai pour vérifier l'état de ma tarte aux pommes.

Mon dieu, je me sentais tellement, tellement ridicule !

Je sortis la tarte du four et la posai sur le plan de travail.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Me demanda Edward en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Oui. Je devais juste…vérifier…la tarte, bégayai-je, toujours tremblante.

\- Bella, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Je me tournai vers lui, cherchant à détourner la conversation, avant de réaliser que lui mentir ou esquiver le sujet n'allait pas m'aider à passer la soirée sereinement.

\- As-tu idée de ce que tu provoques ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Donc j'ai dit quelque chose de mal, conclut-il en approchant de moi.

\- Edward, je suis l'archétype de la fan, je suis…celle qui trépigne devant son écran…celle qui campe devant ton hôtel…celle qui ferait potentiellement n'importe quoi juste pour que tu me vois. Pour que tu me vois moi et pas l'hystérique hurlante. Alors…Te voir débarquer chez moi, t'observer en train de coloniser mon continent, c'est …compliqué à gérer.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais…Tu es toi, et je suis…cinglée

\- Bella, tu n'es pas…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je suis cinglée ! Edward, tu fais partie de ces hommes…trop beaux pour être vrais. Si encore je pouvais te trouver un défaut, mais hormis le fait que tu ronfles la nuit, je ne trouve rien.

\- Je ronfle la nuit ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Oui. Très fort ! Précisai-je.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il se frotta la nuque, cherchant visiblement une parade pour désamorcer mon malaise. Finalement, il soupira et approcha de moi, les mains en avant, dans un geste défensif.

\- J'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de dire que tu es cinglée, commença-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. La vérité c'est que, moi, je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Cette fascination, les paparazzi, les fans qui campent. Tout cela me dépasse. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas eu une conversation normale avec quelqu'un ?

\- Pas avec moi en tout cas ! Contrai-je.

\- Bella, tu m'as parlé tout l'après midi comme si j'étais normal. Sincèrement, je déteste les essayages et ce genre de choses, mais avec toi et grâce au talentueux concours de Dolorès, j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment.

\- J'arrive parfois à me contenir de couiner bêtement, murmurai-je.

\- Je comprends que j'ai sûrement été trop loin avec cette répétition. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. C'était plus pour te faire partager une partie de mon monde, comme tu partages une partie du tien. Du moins, la partie sympa.

\- Ah…

\- Oui, parce que la partie moins sympa nous attend ce soir. La presse va encore se régaler, lança-t-il, un peu agressif. Mais je refuse de ne pas essayer de vivre normalement.

Il y eut un silence lourd entre lui et moi, comme si nous tentions de vraiment comprendre le monde de l'autre. Les barrières de sécurité avaient toujours parfaitement délimité le monde d'Edward du mien. Maintenant qu'il était chez moi, à portée de ma main, je perdais une partie de mes repères.

\- Et la scène de tout à l'heure ? Demandai-je incertaine.

\- C'est la scène de l'audition. Généralement, je tente de ne pas me servir de mon métier comme d'un alibi pour embrasser une fille qui me plaît.

\- Oh…

\- Même si elle se trouve cinglée.

\- Oh…OH ! M'écriai-je.

Une fille qui lui plait…Même cinglée.

Oh Mon Dieu ! Non…Non…C'est impossible.

Instinctivement, je reculai, le bas de mon dos heurtant le plan de travail derrière moi. Edward avança à nouveau, se retrouvant juste devant moi, un peu trop près pour que ses intentions soient purement amicales.

\- Edward ? Murmurai-je, en tremblant.

Il me fixa intensément, avant que ses yeux ne s'égarent sur mon décolleté. Evidemment…

Il fallait que j'arrête ça. Parce que si Edward m'embrassait – m'embrassait vraiment avec lèvres, mains, langue, salive et gémissements en prime – je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. Et je finirais réellement à l'asile.

Edward s'approcha encore, ses yeux rivés dans les miens, et finalement, il posa ses lèvres sur mon front. Je soufflai profondément, soulagée qu'il n'aille pas plus loin. Je fermai les yeux, sentant l'odeur de son parfum flottant autour de moi, pendant que sa bouche s'attardait sur moi.

C'était irréel. Et ce genre de geste d'affection valait presque plus qu'un baiser fugace et irréfléchi.

\- Donc je ronfle ? S'inquiéta-t-il en s'écartant de moi.

\- Sacrément ! Je devrais aller me préparer…pour ce soir.

\- Je te trouve très bien comme ça !

\- Edward, je ne vais pas aller boire une bière en tailleur juste pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir non dissimulé que tu prends à mater mes seins !

\- Ils sont très beaux ! S'exclama-t-il pour se défendre.

\- Edward ! Râlai-je en le contournant pour gagner ma chambre.

Je l'entendis rire derrière moi et je refermai la porte, encore chamboulée par toute la scène que je venais de vivre.

Je pris le temps de me doucher et de me sécher les cheveux avant d'enfiler un jean noir et un haut sans manche. Il n'y avait pas de décolleté, mais n'étant pas encore suffisamment cinglée pour faire comme si le « matage » en règle d'Edward m'indifférait, j'osai la transparence, optant pour un soutien-gorge noir sous mon haut translucide.

\- Je peux rentrer ? Demanda Edward en ouvrant la porte pour passer la tête.

\- C'est déjà fait, non ? Raillai-je.

Il me fit un sourire heureux, pas du tout gêné de s'être fait prendre, pendant que son regard naviguait sur moi. Je pensais furtivement à toutes ces féministes qui se battaient pour que les femmes soient autre chose qu'un physique. Personnellement, l'idée d'être constamment nue, sous ses yeux, pour qu'il m'observe, ne me perturbait pas.

Il entra finalement dans la pièce et commença à déboutonner sa chemise devant moi. J'écarquillai les yeux, rougis violemment, avant de me tordre les bras. Et dire que j'avais été si proche d'être…proche justement de lui. Je me détestais moi et ma bonne conscience. Ce soir, je devais laisser Petite Bella prendre les rênes.

\- Je vais sous la douche, m'informa-t-il.

Petite Bella était prête à le suivre dans l'instant, son gel douche à la main, sifflotant l'air des sept nains de Blanche-Neige.

\- OK, murmurai-je. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? L'interrogeai-je.

\- Je pense que je peux me débrouiller sous la douche, Bella.

\- Ah…Euh…Non…ce n'est pas…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, m'excusai-je, consternée.

\- Ah ? Tu ne veux pas me frotter le dos ?

\- Si ! M'écriai-je. Enfin…Non ! Disons que…Mais…Tu…

\- Bella ! Me coupa-t-il vivement. Je te taquine. File au salon, y a un type qui t'attend.

\- Plan B ? M'enquis-je en riant.

\- Pas vraiment. Il ressemble plutôt au plan…Z.

\- Z, comme Zut, j'ai un peu trop forcé sur les compléments alimentaires !

\- Jacob ! Soufflai-je stupéfaite. Tu as ouvert à Jacob ? Criai-je, effrayée.

\- Il a dit qu'il était ton petit-ami, expliqua Edward en enlevant sa chemise.

Oh…Sainte Mère ! Biceps gauche et biceps droit étaient très en forme, tenant compagnie aux pectoraux de mes rêves, pendant qu'une étonnante rangée d'abdominaux semblait me narguer.

Je te veux !

Edward déboutonnait son jean, et aussitôt, je perdis le contrôle de mes derniers neurones. Enfin ceux qui avaient survécu à la bombe nucléaire du pseudo-bisou, et autant dire qu'ils étaient peu nombreux et toujours sous le choc.

\- Tu aurais dû être plus claire au magasin, me réprimanda gentiment Edward.

\- Jacob vit au pays imaginaire, persuadé que je vais l'épouser l'été prochain.

\- Oh…Et visiblement…

\- J'ai d'autres plans pour l'été prochain ! Et Jacob n'en fait définitivement pas parti. Mais évidemment, maintenant qu'il est chez moi, il ne va plus vouloir partir ! Râlai-je.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Edward, je retournai au salon. Visiblement, mon dieu personnel avait un don particulier pour l'intendance. Deux bières étaient décapsulées et Jacob assis sur le canapé se leva dès qu'il me vit.

\- Bonsoir Bella, sourit-il.

\- Jacob, le saluai-je un peu rudement. Je vois qu'Edward t'a mis à l'aise.

\- Edward Cullen ! Ah merci ! Je cherchai son nom et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'Edward Cullen fait chez toi ?

\- Et bien, la même chose que toi, il boit des bières ! Ironisai-je.

Aussitôt, Jacob posa sa bouteille sur la table basse et s'approcha de moi. Je serrai les poings, cherchant l'inspiration pour le faire décamper d'ici au plus vite.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je venais voir si je pouvais t'inviter à dîner !

\- Jacob, soupirai-je, en ne sachant plus comment me faire comprendre. Il n'y a rien entre toi et moi, et il n'y aura jamais rien.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui ? Demanda Jacob. Je sais que tu en pinces pour lui.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de me lancer dans une explication. Edward est là, sous la douche, et oui, j'ai prévu de sortir avec lui ce soir.

\- Sortir…Comme dans « sortir » ?

Je soupirai lourdement, laissant mes bras tomber le long du corps. Il était exaspérant. Je regrettai finalement de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'accepter la proposition d'Edward. Lui frotter le dos était vraiment une meilleure option.

Et lui frotter le reste…Concentre-toi, Bella !

\- Et que fait-il chez toi ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Il vit ici, répondis-je du tac-o-tac.

\- Tu couches avec Edward Cullen ?

\- Oui ! Soufflai-je, désespérée de le mettre hors de chez moi.

\- Elle dort à droite, précisa la voix d'Edward derrière moi.

Je me figeai, observant les traits de Jacob se durcirent pendant qu'il le tuait du regard. La scène devenait surréaliste. Edward Cullen jouait encore le preux chevalier pour me sauver.

\- Je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, reprit Edward.

\- Je crois que c'est à Bella de décider.

Et juste comme ça, je me retrouvais à choisir entre Dieu et mon patron. Mon fantasme vs l'homme qui me faisait vivre.

Et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière moi, mon fantasme déambulait chez moi en jean et chemise outrageusement ouverte !

\- J'ai eu Dolorès au téléphone, lâcha finalement Jacob.

Je me crispai d'autant plus. Cette fois, ma carrière était en jeu. J'étais une fan absolue d'Edward, mais les bières qu'il buvait, il ne les devait qu'au salaire que me versait Jacob.

\- Dolorès ? La fille de la boutique ?

\- Exactement. Elle m'a dit que ton comportement avait été loin d'être exemplaire.

\- Jacob, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Bella, tu ne peux pas vivre dans un fantasme perpétuel et agir à l'encontre du bon sens, dès qu'Edward Cullen entre en jeu ! Il faut que tu restes dans la vraie vie…

\- Celle où tu es son petit-ami imaginaire ? Demanda Edward en étouffant un rire.

A nouveau, Jacob le fusilla du regard, pendant que je me retenais, moi aussi, de rire. Avoir Edward dans mon camp – et qui plus est dans mon dos – était jouissif. Bien que j'aurais aimé l'avoir dans mon dos, seule à seule et en corps à corps.

\- Bella, est-ce que tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

\- Jacob…Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Et me faire une espèce de chantage au travail ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Tu devrais juste…trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Comme son dealer d'amphétamine, ajouta Edward dans un murmure que moi seule pouvait entendre.

A nouveau, je retins mon rire, mais mes épaules tressautèrent d'elles-mêmes et très vite, je sentis un fou rire monstrueux s'échapper de mes lèvres. Edward, très sérieux, m'intima de me calmer. En vain.

D'un mouvement vif, Jacob passa près de nous et sortit de l'appartement. J'en profitai pour laisser mon rire éclater, avant de me tourner vers Edward qui riait aussi.

\- Tu es dingue ! Il va me virer ! Râlai-je sans vraiment lui en vouloir.

\- Bien. Au moins, il ne t'ennuiera plus. Alors comme ça, on couche ensemble ? S'amusa-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Techniquement oui. Toi à gauche et moi à droite.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il. J'imaginais plus une scène où nous étions…superposés !

Mon rire s'éteignit dans la seconde et j'ouvris la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte. Edward souleva les sourcils, suggérant évidemment quelque chose de salace, pendant que je rougissais furieusement. Petite Bella opinait du chef, dégainant sa lingerie coquine et une boîte de préservatifs à la fraise.

Je secouai la tête, me forçant à penser à autre chose. Mais tout ce qui me venait, c'était l'image du Tetris, où le corps d'Edward s'emboitait parfaitement au mien.

Et ce, dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables.

\- Comment suis-je ? Demanda Edward en se tenant bien droit devant moi.

Mes yeux passèrent sur lui, reprenant automatiquement la liste des must-have.

* Trois boutons off : Check !

* Cheveux : Check !

* Regard qui tue : Check !

* Jean qui tient comme par magie : Check !

* Montre : Check !

* Biceps : Check !

\- Parfait, murmurai-je. Tu es parfait.

\- Ai-je le droit de poser une question…privée ?

\- Demande toujours.

\- Au sujet du petit-ami…Est-ce que c'est…plutôt « pas vraiment ».

\- C'est « pas du tout ». Jacob a tendance à…détruire la plupart de mes relations. La seule qui résiste, pour le moment, c'est…la nôtre.

\- Ah…Bien. Nous avons donc une relation.

\- Oui, toi à droite et moi à gauche, souris-je en le plagiant volontairement.

\- Je préfère nettement la version où nous sommes superposés !

Alice arriva pendant que je découpai un morceau de tarte pour Edward. Je pestai contre elle et surtout contre son sens du timing. Je n'allais jamais pouvoir vérifier sa théorie à ce rythme. Evidemment, Alice était survoltée, même si elle avait juré avoir pris une double dose de son calmant habituel, j'avais de sérieux doutes.

\- Edward, je te présente Alice. Ma meilleure amie.

\- Enchanté, lança Edward en lui tendant la main.

Alice me jeta un regard et avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir ou de faire barrage avec mon corps, elle s'accrocha au cou d'Edward, menaçant de l'étouffer de ses bras.

\- Je suis…je suis….je suis tellement…Tellement contente de te rencontrer ! Piailla-t-elle.

\- Alice ! Hurlai-je.

Le visage d'Edward devenait rouge, suffocant en battant des bras. Il tenta de la repousser, mais Alice était une vraie teigne et elle s'accrochait. Réfléchis Bella, et imagine ce qu'aurait fait Emmett.

Evidemment, Emmett avait des muscles, ce qui aurait considérablement aidé à résoudre la situation. Aussi, j'optai pour une autre solution, enroulant mes bras autour de la taille d'Alice je la tirai en arrière pour faire contrepoids.

\- Lâche-le, Alice ! Criai-je. Lâche-le !

Soudainement, il sembla qu'elle m'avait enfin entendue et elle relâcha Edward qui cherchait un second souffle. Il me lança un regard consterné, pendant que je tentais de trouver une excuse valable pour justifier le comportement d'Alice.

\- Pardon, s'excusa mon amie. Enchantée, chantonna-t-elle en tendant sa main.

Prudemment, Edward tendit sa main et serra celle d'Alice. Il la retira très vite, craignant un nouvel accès de folie furieuse.

\- Emmett me manque, murmura Edward, désolé.

\- Il me manque aussi, approuvai-je. Tu es certaine d'avoir pris ton traitement, Alice ?

\- Yep ! On y va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Et sans attendre notre réponse, elle retourna vers la porte de l'appartement. Edward semblait statufié sur sa chaise, hallucinant devant le phénomène Alice.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas folle ? Demanda-t-il en fixant la porte par laquelle Alice était sortie.

\- Je t'avais prévenu !

\- Elle est cinglée !

Il se leva finalement et nous retrouvâmes Alice dans l'entrée. Elle sautillait sur elle-même, comme si elle s'apprêtait à courir le marathon. A vrai dire, même trois ou quatre marathons ne l'auraient pas épuisée. Moi, j'étais déjà fatiguée à l'idée de devoir la canaliser toute la soirée.

\- Il nous rejoint où ? Demanda-t-elle. Et d'ailleurs quel est son prénom ?

\- Oh…

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Murmura Edward, effrayé.

\- Je ne voulais pas l'exciter davantage ! Me justifiai-je à voix basse.

\- Mais il fallait la préparer !

Le regard d'Alice passait d'Edward à moi, attendant extatiquement notre réponse. Je paniquai littéralement. Edward m'avait dit qu'il avait envie de normalité, et Alice était aux antipodes d'une quelconque normalité. Alice était le croisement improbable de Tazz et de Forrest Gump…La vitalité du premier et l'intelligence naïve du second.

\- Tu es très beau, complimenta-t-elle Edward.

Ah oui. Forrest Gump et son absence de filtre cerveau/bouche.

\- Euh…merci, bégaya Edward, en reculant d'un pas.

\- Est-ce que Bella t'a fait une tarte aux pommes ? Demanda-t-elle.

 _Pitié, non ! Alice…tais-toi. Pitié, tais-toi._

Ou que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds pour m'engloutir une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Oui, mais…

\- Oh génial ! Parce que je sais que Bella rêve vraiment que tu lui fasses l'amour !

Je frappai mon poing contre mon front. Je n'avais plus de mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais. J'étais au-delà de la consternation, au-delà de la honte, au-delà – bien au-delà – de l'échelle de la dignité. Je voulais mourir foudroyée dans l'instant.

\- Ah ! Fit Edward, incapable d'alimenter la conversation.

\- Alice, murmurai-je, le visage rouge pivoine. Tais-toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Enfin Bella, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le savait pas !

Miraculeusement, la sonnette de ma porte retentit. L'attention d'Alice fut enfin détournée de ma tarte aux pommes et des possibilités qu'elle impliquait. Toujours en sautillant – il fallait que je songe à la mettre dans une petite roue pour fournir de l'énergie au pays tout entier – elle ouvrit la porte, avant de s'arrêter net.

\- Bonsoir, fit une voix masculine plutôt enjouée.

Et la seconde suivante, Alice tombait dans les pommes, tête la première sur mon paillasson, pile entre les pieds de Jasper.

\- Euh…Salut, reprit-il en levant la main vers nous.

\- Ça va être une longue soirée, commenta Edward à mon oreille.

\- Oui, chuchotai-je, accablée.

\- Enfin…Tu vas avoir tout le temps de me donner ta recette de la tarte aux pommes, murmura-t-il avant d'enrouler son bras autour de ma taille.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Je me libérai très vite d'Edward pour m'agenouiller auprès d'Alice, toujours étalée au sol. Après la façon dont elle m'avait humiliée avec son histoire de tarte aux pommes, je pris un plaisir sadique à la gifler pour la réveiller.

Elle papillonna des yeux et se hissa sur ses coudes, relevant légèrement la tête. Je levai ma main, prête à la gifler à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Jasper, visiblement inquiet.

\- Je…euh….oui, murmura-t-elle pendant que j'abaissai ma main.

Jasper lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et Alice se remit sur ses pieds, encore tremblante.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

Venant d'Alice, ce calme apparent ne me surprenait pas. Non, il m'effrayait. Elle avait ce sourire étrange du psychopathe ayant ferré sa proie. Et Jasper lui souriait en retour, pauvre brebis qu'on jette en pâture à la grande et méchante louve qu'était Alice. Il relâcha sa main, et son regard passa sur moi, puis sur Edward.

\- La voiture nous attend, lança ce dernier, donnant ainsi le signal du départ.

Il passa devant moi, salua Jasper et ils partirent en direction de l'impressionnant 4X4 aux vitres teintées qui nous attendait. Je pris mes clés et Alice m'agrippa le bras.

\- C'est lui mon cake à la banane ? Demanda-t-elle, les mâchoires crispées.

\- Oui, avouai-je. Ecoute, je ne voulais pas que tu…t'excites, mais s'il te plaît, tente de rester…calme ce soir.

\- Rester calme ? Rester CALME ? Tu veux que je reste CALME ?

\- Autant que possible. J'ai encore ton allusion à la tarte aux pommes au travers de la gorge.

Alice étouffa un rire pendant que je la fusillai du regard. Je n'étais pas encline à supporter sa bonne humeur ravageuse. Même si son côté Forrest Gump était attachant, il pouvait aussi se révéler dévastateur. J'avais encore le souvenir de sa rencontre avec mon père. Charlie avait eu l'air d'apprécier moyennement les révélations croustillantes d'Alice, notamment sur ma dernière cuite.

\- Sexdward a l'air sympa, lança-t-elle, l'air de rien.

\- Juste Edward, la corrigeai-je.

\- Pas de sexe ?

\- Pas de sexe. Je te rappelle que je dois juste l'habiller. Ah et je vais aux Golden Globes, avouai-je rapidement.

\- Que…quoi ?

\- Edward veut que je vienne.

\- Edward veut que tu viennes aux Golden Globes ?

\- Euh…oui, balbutiai-je pendant qu'Alice me serrait le bras à m'en faire mal.

\- Edward veut que tu viennes aux Golden Globes ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Alice, il faut qu'on y aille.

\- Attends une seconde…Parce que j'ai eu une sorte d'hallucination auditive disant que...

\- Tu es….

\- Edward Cullen veut que tu viennes aux Golden Globes ! Hurla-t-elle, hystérique.

\- Misère, j'aurais dû te bâillonner pendant que tu comatais aux pieds de Jasper.

Je me libérai de la poigne d'Alice, lui intimant d'un mouvement de tête de gagner la voiture. Je regrettai déjà de l'avoir invitée. Je savais pourtant qu'elle était incontrôlable. J'aurais dû résister à Edward et à sa moue diabolique d'enfant capricieux.

\- Edward Cullen veut que tu viennes aux Golden Globes ! Répéta-t-elle, extatique.

\- Va-t-on passer la soirée là-dessus ? M'agaçai en fermant la porte derrière moi.

\- Clairement ! Vu qu'Edward Cullen veut que tu viennes aux Golden Globes !

\- Alice, je vais juste faire la potiche sur le tapis rouge ! Franchement, y a pas de quoi s'emballer !

\- Pas de quoi s'emballer ? Pas de quoi s'EMBALLER ? Edward Cullen veut que tu viennes aux Golden Globes ! Bon sang, tu réalises un peu ?

\- C'est juste pour le boulot Alice !

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la voiture. Emmett nous attendait, bras croisés et lunettes d'aviateur sur le nez. Alice sautillait près de moi, s'extasiant sur les Golden Globes, Edward, Jasper, la vie de manière générale et les cakes à la banane.

\- Alice, il faut vraiment que tu passes à autre chose. Edward veut juste qu'on le considère…normalement. Bonsoir Emmett, le saluai-je pendant qu'il m'ouvrait la portière.

Il m'adressa un sourire, accompagné d'un léger hochement de tête. Je m'engouffrai dans le véhicule, m'installant près d'Edward. L'espace à l'arrière de cette monstrueuse voiture m'impressionna et Alice, se retrouva face à moi, à une effrayante proximité de sa proie.

\- Tu veux mon avis ? Demanda Alice.

\- Alice ! Bon sang ! Sifflai-je en désignant Edward d'un geste furtif de la tête.

\- C'est un rencard, lâcha-t-elle sans gêne aucune.

A nouveau, je lui lançai un regard furieux, envisageant de l'attacher au pare-choc de la voiture et de la trainer sur l'autoroute jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi, et me tournai vers lui, mon plus beau et plus factice sourire sur les lèvres. Faire comme si la situation était normale.

Edward Cullen et moi dans une voiture : normal !

Edward Cullen et moi aux Golden Globes : normal !

\- Où allons-nous ? M'enquis-je poliment.

\- Un bar sur Sunset.

\- Nous n'avons pas été présenté, je crois, dit Jasper en me tendant la main. Bella, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Et ma copine folle furieuse, c'est Alice.

\- Alice, je suis ravie, se réjouit Jasper avec un sourire.

Je n'en étais pas certaine, mais il me sembla qu'Alice couina légèrement en regardant Jasper. J'en vins à me demander si les sièges de la voiture avaient été convenablement imperméabilisés, tant Alice semblait fondre devant lui.

Et rien que ça, ouvrait des perspectives énormes : la maladie d'Alice – cette perpétuelle excitation Gumpienne – avait enfin trouvé un traitement. Jasper la canalisait apparemment. Du moins, il parvenait à la faire taire, ce qui me réjouissait vraiment.

Jasper et Edward parlèrent de leur prochain film. Visiblement, si Edward auditionnait pour le rôle principal, Jasper avait lui aussi un rôle secondaire dédié.

\- Bella m'a fait répéter, expliqua-t-il. Paraît-il que je suis très « naturel », sourit-il à mon attention.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que Rosalie t'ait laissé à ton propre sort. Elle va être déchaînée demain soir !

\- Elle ne vient pas demain soir. Bella m'accompagnera.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Jasper.

\- C'est un rencard, commenta Alice en hochant la tête, très affirmative.

Mais qu'on la fasse taire ! Je cognai violemment le tibia d'Alice, pas du tout désolée de l'avoir fait et mortifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alice grimaça et me tira la langue, pendant que Jasper riait doucement.

\- Rosalie va te pulvériser, commenta-t-il.

\- Je sais, répondit Edward. Mais ça me fera des vacances de passer une soirée tranquille. Rosalie est parfois tellement….

\- Agaçante ? Tenta Alice.

\- Frigide ? Riposta Jasper.

\- Botoxée ? Renchéris-je.

Edward éclata de rire et très vite, Jasper et Alice se mirent à discuter. Enfin Jasper parlait, essentiellement de son métier et Alice se contentait de couiner, voire dans le meilleur des cas, de répondre par une monosyllabe. Je soupirai de soulagement. Le plan était simple : pour avoir la paix, je devais faire en sorte que Jasper se trouve à une distance proche d'Alice.

Emmett nous annonça que nous étions arrivés. En effet, une foule dense attendait devant le bar, judicieusement nommé « Banana Split ». Je repérai aussi quelques personnes avec d'énormes appareils photos autour du cou. Paparazzi, sans aucun doute.

\- Prêts ? Demanda Emmett en stationnant la voiture de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Prêt, acquiesça Edward en posant sa main sur la mienne.

La main d'Edward Cullen sur la mienne : normal !

Il se tourna vers moi, plantant ses yeux dans les miens et automatiquement mon cœur se mit à palpiter.

Une crise cardiaque, là, tout de suite : bien au-delà de normal, c'était désormais une douce routine.

\- On sort de la voiture. Tu ne lâches pas ma main.

\- On va passer devant tout le monde ? M'étonnai-je dans un pathétique couinement.

\- Un des aspects sympas de la célébrité.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper prendre la main d'Alice. Elle se mit à hyperventiler, tandis que je commençai à entendre des cris provenant de l'extérieur. Mon Dieu, dans quelle histoire m'étais-je fourrée ?

\- Surtout fais en sorte qu'on ne t'agrippe pas. Tu baisses les yeux, tu ne regardes personne et tu te contentes de me suivre.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans mission impossible, murmurai-je, effrayée.

\- On y va Emmett ! lui indiqua Edward.

Et dans la seconde, Jasper sortit en tirant Alice, toujours à bout de souffle, derrière lui. Puis Edward quitta la voiture et je me sentis tirer en avant par sa poigne. Comme il me l'avait indiqué, je rivai les yeux au sol, devinant le crépitement des flashs autour de nous. Je sentis des coups, pas forcément, mais répétés et désagréables. La foule se resserra à nos côtés, je jetai un coup d'œil vers Emmett qui tentait de nous ouvrir le chemin. Je tins plus fermement la main d'Edward, priant pour que ce tourbillon cesse rapidement.

Et en moins de dix secondes, le brouhaha et les heurts de la foule hurlante cessèrent. Nous étions à l'intérieur. Mes yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'acclimater au changement de luminosité, la salle étant éclairée de néons bleus.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Edward alors que je tremblais légèrement.

\- Oui. Ça va…Je crois, bégayai-je.

\- Ça secoue toujours un peu la première fois, souligna Edward en repoussant les cheveux derrière lesquels je me cachais.

\- J'ai l'impression que cette journée à elle seule est une première fois ! Couinai-je en tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

\- La plupart des femmes ne se plaignent pas des premières fois avec moi, crana-t-il en souriant.

\- Et combien au juste on eu le droit à une « seconde » fois ? Ripostai-je aussitôt.

\- Ouch…Touché, sourit Jasper en frappant l'épaule d'Edward.

\- On va s'asseoir ? Proposa Edward, éludant, de toute évidence, le sujet.

Alice sautilla derrière Jasper, s'extasiant de tout ce qu'elle voyait, des seaux à champagne aux fauteuils en velours, en passant par le panneau indiquant les toilettes. Edward commanda nos boissons et me fit un clin d'œil en prononçant le mot « bière ». Visiblement, sur ce coup, j'avais marqué des points.

Alice avait entrepris d'inventer une nouvelle forme de langage, pas forcément évolué, composé de couinements, de soupirs et de silence. Jasper ne s'en formalisait pas, continuant d'alimenter la conversation.

Le bar n'était pas particulièrement rempli, mais la majorité des regards féminins était tourné en direction de notre table et je trouvais la chose vraiment désagréable. Me faire épier de la sorte me donnait la sensation d'être un animal en cage.

En bonne compagnie, certes, mais en cage. Je réalisai brutalement que j'étais presque responsable de ça. Je faisais partie de celles qui regardaient les photos des paparazzi, qui scrutaient ses apparitions et agissaient de façon irrationnelle avec lui. J'alimentais la machine, et plus j'avais d'informations, plus j'en voulais.

La soirée se passa dans un calme relatif. J'avais réussi à ne pas perpétrer d'attentats sur l'ensemble des femelles présentes dans la salle. Même si évidemment, quelques idées sur l'extermination violente, brutale et définitive de mes congénères me venaient à l'esprit. Paradoxalement, la perspective d'être la seule femme dans l'univers, et donc la garante de la reproduction de l'espèce n'avait rien de pesant. J'étais prête.

Surtout avec Edward comme garant masculin de la pérennité de l'espèce.

\- Edward, puis-je avoir un autographe ?

Pas de « monsieur », pas de « s'il te plaît »…Et cela me rendait folle. Edward signait, sans sourciller, son attitude charmante et habituelle prenant le pas sur le reste. J'envisageai brièvement de faire barrage de mon corps pour limiter les assauts répétés de tous ces vagins-morts-de-faim.

Mais le pire, c'était les incroyables propositions foutrement indécentes qu'on lui faisait.

Dans les toilettes ? Vraiment ?

Vite fait ? Bah bien sûr !

Avec ta sœur ? Et bien oui, une pierre deux coups !

Et moi qui me trouvais au plus bas sur l'échelle de la dignité, je devais admettre que je n'avais pas encore atteint le fond.

\- Est-ce toujours comme ça ? Demandai-je à Edward. Je veux dire, les filles, précisai-je en désignant l'essaim d'œstrogènes autour de lui.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que RosalIce craigne les sex-tapes ? Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une question d'habitude, une sorte de première impression.

\- Tu veux dire que ces filles te voient, et immédiatement, elles envisagent de quelle façon elles vont….

\- Tu ne l'as jamais envisagé ? Me coupa-t-il, soudainement plus intéressé par ma conversation que la paire de faux-seins exhibée devant lui.

Je me sentis rougir furieusement, cherchant à me réfugier dans mon verre de bière. Evidemment, trahie par ma propre boisson : le verre était vide. Levant un sourcil curieux vers moi, Edward me tendit sa bouteille.

Et là, il m'aurait juste fallu un mégaphone : j'allais poser mes lèvres sur celles d'Edward. Enfin à l'endroit où celles d'Edward s'étaient posées.

En clair, j'allais embrasser – à distance, mais tout de même – Edward Cullen. Pour de vrai, dans un bar rempli de gens.

Je bus doucement, savourant ce doux moment, presque sacré. Nous échangions nos salives. Enfin notre ADN du moins. OK, j'avais imaginé d'autres options pour échanger, voire mélanger et faire fructifier nos ADN respectifs, mais au moins, cet échange là était rafraichissant.

\- Bella ? Répéta Edward.

\- Disons que…

\- Sois honnête, me coupa-t-il à nouveau.

\- Parce que toi c'est la première chose à laquelle tu penses ? Tu vois une fille et tu imagines…

\- Je suis un homme, c'est une réaction normale et saine pour nous. Et savoir que les filles peuvent penser de cette façon, crois-moi, ça change pas mal de choses. Alors ? Tu nous as déjà imaginés en train de….

 _Un bon milliard de fois. Au bas mot…._

\- Jamais ! Mentis-je avec un aplomb incroyable.

\- Je croyais que j'étais une sorte de fantasme pour toi ?

\- Je ne crois pas que je fantasme sur le sexe.

 _Pinocchio, sors de ce corps !_

\- Oh…Pas sur le sexe ? Sur quoi alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La vie normale ? L'aspect…pratique. Genre, est-ce que tu fais les courses ? Ou qu'est ce que tu fais le soir ? Ou...est-ce que tu dors en boxer…

\- Est-ce que je dors en boxer ? Bella, ce genre de questionnement _est_ sexuel ! Sourit-il, confiant.

\- Absolument pas ! M'écriai-je. C'est du pragmatisme !

\- Du pragmatisme ? S'esclaffa-t-il. Le pragmatisme, c'est se demander ce que tu portes sous ton jean en ce moment pour savoir si tu es du genre sexy-glamour ou confort-avant-tout.

\- Oh et à ton avis ? Je suis quoi ? Demandai-je en le toisant.

Edward reprit sa bouteille d'entre mes mains et balada son regard sur moi, avant de la porter à sa bouche. J'observai sa paume d'Adam tressauter, tout en songeant qu'il avait tort. Je n'étais ni sexy-glamour, ni confort-avant-tout.

Non, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Pour la simple et bonne raison que mon sous-vêtement était en train de se désagréger sous l'intensité de son regard. Ou peut-être que c'était le pincement de ses lèvres sur le goulot…

Voire même ses doigts, longs, fins et tout à fait prometteurs…

Ou le tressautement de sa pomme d'Adam…

Ou la goutte incroyablement tentante qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres et qui ne demandait qu'à être léchée

Petite Bella avait sorti son éventail et tentai de canaliser ses vapeurs. Quelle canicule, soudain !

Finalement, il posa sa bouteille sur la petite table devant nous. D'un revers de main très peu élégant, il essuya la larme de bière qui cavalait à son menton et je jurai sur ma première petite culotte que même mes ovaires avaient poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Comment cet homme faisait-il pour être sexy tout le temps ? De la part d'un autre homme, passer sa main ainsi, l'aurait directement catalogué à la toute fin de la liste « jamais-de-la-vie-je-préfère-encore-finir-seule-avec-un-chat ». Connaissant l'état de mes relations allergènes avec les félins, cela donne une idée…Mais évidemment, de la part d'Edward, ça le plaçait en haut de la liste – liste où il était désespérément seul – des « il-me-le-faut-à-tout-prix ».

Son visage parfait approcha du mien et ma respiration se coupa automatiquement. Son souffle balaya la peau de mon cou pendant que sa joue légèrement râpeuse frottait sur la mienne.

\- J'ai envie de croire que tu es glamour-sexy, murmura-t-il, mais je pense que tu es plus confort-avant-tout.

Je réprimai un couinement diabolique et traitre, avant de sentir mon estomac se nouer. Grand Dieu, Edward, mais pour toi, je veux bien être n'importe quoi.

Et à bien y songer, est-ce que Pocahontas portait des sous-vêtements sous sa jupette de peau ? Hummm….

Edward se recula légèrement, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Visiblement, me mettre mal à l'aise et tester ma capacité à rester digne en toute circonstance était devenu son passe-temps favori. Petite Bella n'était pas loin de l'auto-combustion, se ventilant avec les dernières photos officielles d'Edward. Photos où il apparaissait dans une chemise blanche, sublime, superbement taillée….et judicieusement humide.

\- Alors ? Demanda Edward toujours trop proche de moi pour être honnête.

\- J'hésite, dis-je en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit, mais je décidai de faire comme si cela ne m'affectait pas. Prise d'un élan de courage, peut-être dopée à l'adrénaline, voire même probablement contaminée par Forrest Alice, je posai ma main gauche sur la cuisse d'Edward, avant d'enrouler mon autre main autour de sa nuque.

Petite Bella érigeait un totem à la gloire de la grande Bella, scandant son nom indien : folle-hystérique-qui-n'a-peur-de-rien.

Comme il l'avait fait précédemment, je collai ma joue contre la sienne, me retenant de me frotter contre lui pour y laisser une odeur et donc une trace de ma propriété. S'il sembla surpris, il ne laissa rien paraître. Sûrement qu'il devait être habitué à ces écarts.

\- A vrai dire, murmurai-je, je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Je sentis Edward se figer et je profitai de notre nouveau degré d'intimité pour caresser le bout de ses cheveux, au niveau de sa nuque. Hummm…génial. J'étais prête à proposer de rester dans cette position toute la soirée, au moins j'aurais des courbatures pour une meilleure raison que mon absence totale d'esprit sportif.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette position, chuchota Edward dans mon cou.

Je me reculai légèrement, ne le lâchant pas et croisai son regard, perdu en direction de mes seins. Evidemment. Pourquoi changer ce genre d'habitude ?

Peut-être que si je les barbouillais de bière…Hummm…Un monde de possibilités s'ouvrirait alors à moi. Un monde de possibilités où je pourrais décliner la bière sous toutes ses formes : du gel douche à la bière, en passant par le parfum et pourquoi pas le désodorisant pour voiture à la bière.

\- Mais j'attends toujours une réponse, s'amusa-t-il sans chercher à se détacher de moi.

\- Tu te souviens de Pocahontas ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Euh…oui.

\- Je crois que comme elle…J'aime être…à cru.

Je le relâchai subitement, avant de me lever de table pour aller me rafraichir et chercher un défibrillateur cardiaque. J'entendis Edward suffoquer et me tournai rapidement pour vérifier si cette vieille technique fonctionnait toujours.

Edward me fixait, les yeux écarquillés, comme assommé par ce que je venais de lui dire. Mais sa stupeur ne dura pas longtemps. Juste avant de gagner les toilettes, je vis distinctement que ses yeux avaient trouvé une nouvelle cible. Après mes seins, Edward Cullen venait de se découvrir une passion, mon postérieur !

Les toilettes étaient miraculeusement vides, (et) après avoir repris mon souffle, je m'autorisai un cri de joie. J'avais réussi ! Comment, ça, ça restait à déterminer, mais oui, j'avais réussi ! Je trépignai comme une adolescente, ne réalisant pas encore la portée de mon geste.

Je finis par retrouver mon calme et à me reconstruire une dignité face au miroir. A mon retour près d'Edward, deux jeunes femmes discutaient avec lui.

Pas touche les filles, je suis miss bière !

Je fis un crochet par le bar, récupérant mon nouvel atout de séduction, et, voulant tester la force de mon sex-appeal-à-bière, je déposai un peu de ma boisson derrière les oreilles. Marylin avait le champagne, à moi le houblon !

Edward Cullen aimait la bière.

Edward Cullen aimait mes seins.

Mathématiquement, Edward tomberait donc en pamoison – ou dans un coma éthylique – en voyant mes seins couverts de bière.

CQFD.

Mon regard passa alternativement de ma poitrine aux bouteilles de bière que je tenais. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Généralement, les décisions que je prenais et qui en cause de façon plus ou moins évidente Edward Cullen finissaient en fiasco. Maintenant que je pesai le pour et le contre, je m'interrogeai.

Sentir le houblon, détruire mon haut, tout en espérant qu'Edward se mette à mes pieds pour me supplier de lui donner une chance….Hummm…

\- C'est pour toi, annonçai-je finalement à Edward en me réinstallant à ses côtés.

Et quand je dis à ses côtés, c'est au plus près, mon jean frottant contre le sien et nos avant-bras se touchant. L'instinct propriétaire, à nouveau.

Edward me fit un sourire heureux et je lançai un regard aux deux vagins-morts-de-faim. J'espérai que mon regard Clint Eastwood allait fonctionner aussi bien sur elles que sur Madame Bennett. Mais elles restaient plantées là, pendant qu'Edward reprenait sa position initiale, tourné vers moi.

\- Elles vont finir par partir, murmura-t-il en voyant où mon regard portait. Merci pour la bière.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui…tu es à cru, souffla-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers mon entrejambe.

Je rougissais violemment et manquai de m'étouffer avec ma boisson. Etait-il en train de me draguer ?

\- Pouvez-vous nous laisser ? Demandai-je aux deux hystériques toujours immobiles près d'Edward.

Elles finirent par disparaître, lançant certainement des menaces de morts atroces et douloureuses à mon encontre. Débarrassée d'elles, je redirigeai mon attention vers Edward. Il fallait que je trouve vite un sujet moins polémique, moins tendancieux et beaucoup plus…chaste.

Oui, plus chaste. Réfléchis, Bella ! Pense Pocahontas, John Smith et fleurs des bois.

Mais à l'instant où je me remettais les idées en place, Edward se leva de son fauteuil, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur le côté pile de son corps de rêve. Et il valait bien le côté face. Est-ce que ce jean avait été cousu sur lui ?

Et surtout avait-il été déchiré, là, juste pour mes yeux gourmands ?

\- Je m'éclipse deux minutes, n'en profite pas pour t'échapper !

 _Ou diable veux-tu que j'aille ?_

\- Je surveille ta bière, répondis-je, parfaitement détachée.

Edward se dirigea vers les toilettes, essayant au maximum d'éviter les groupes de vagins-morts-de-faim qui proliféraient autour du bar. Je dirigeai alors mon attention vers Jasper et Alice.

Ces derniers discutaient toujours. Comment faisait donc Alice pour ne pas se liquéfier ? Personnellement dès que je discutai avec Edward, Petite Bella prenait le pouvoir et imaginait tout un tas de choses inavouables.

\- On ne va pas tarder à rentrer, m'informa Jasper en regardant sa montre.

\- Déjà ? M'étonnai-je.

\- Pas le choix, sinon ça sera l'hystérie à la sortie.

Adieu rêves de danses langoureuses avec Edward et de lap-dance érotico-alcooliques afin de le séduire.

Je sirotai ma bière tranquillement, devinant tout de même des regards peu amènes de mes congénères féminines. Quand Edward revint s'installer à mes côtés, il semblait soucieux, son sourire du début de soirée ayant disparu.

\- Un problème ? Demandai-je.

\- Rosalie vient d'appeler.

\- Oh…Les paparazzi, murmurai-je.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, pour ta gouverne, nous sommes fiancés et devons nous marier sur une île du Pacifique.

\- Qu…quoi ? M'écriai-je.

Derrière moi, j'entendis Alice chantonner la marche nuptiale. Jasper se mit à rire, pendant qu'Edward me fixait, jaugeant ma réaction.

\- Bella, d'ici deux jours, ils passeront à autre chose, me rassura-t-il.

 _Ah oui ? Et toi, d'ici deux jours, tu fais quoi au juste ? Parce que moi j'ai prévu une grève de la faim au milieu de mon salon pour que tu reviennes squatter mon lit._

\- Je…oui…j'imagine, bégayai-je. C'est juste que…

\- C'est mon cinquième mariage de l'année, plaisanta Edward.

\- Oh. Le cinquième, soupirai-je.

\- Rassure-toi, tu serais, et de loin, la plus acceptable de toutes mes futures femmes.

Petite Bella tendait sa main à Edward, agitant ses doigts pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas d'anneau magique prouvant ses fiançailles express.

\- Parce que je suis à cru ? M'enquis-je.

\- A cru, en train de boire de la bière. Et dis-moi, si je me trompe, mais je pense que tout est…d'origine ?

Son regard se posa sur moi, passant de mon regard à mes lèvres, puis à mon cou, mes seins, mon estomac, avant de remonter aussi sec vers mes yeux.

\- Absolument tout, plastronnai-je. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu fasses un mari acceptable, souris-je.

\- Je pensais être ton plan A, contra-t-il. Genre ma fan numéro 1.

\- Certes. Mais je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir me marier avec un homme si…sollicité par des vagins-morts-de-faim.

\- Des quoi ? Explosa-t-il de rire.

\- Des vagins-morts-de-faim…Les désespérées, les folles furieuses, les femmes dont la dignité est portée disparue depuis des siècles.

 _Pour le « plus chaste », on repassera…_

Edward se tordait de rire sur son fauteuil. Visiblement, j'avais réussi en quelques phrases à chasser sa contrariété. Plutôt fière de moi, je finis ma bouteille de bière, attendant qu'Edward se calme.

Après quelques minutes, il reprit son souffle et secoua la tête.

\- Je crois que toi et moi, ça va être le mariage du siècle, s'esclaffa Edward.

\- Je crois que Bella se contentera de la nuit de noce, commenta Alice derrière moi.

Je me tournai vivement vers elle, envisageant de la pendre haut et court avec ma propre ceinture. Puis, je réalisai que mon antidote à Forrest Alice, avait disparu. Traître !

\- La nuit de noce ? Répéta Edward.

\- Oui…donc vu le lieu de la cérémonie, puis-je suggérer une plage de sable fin au clair de lune, ajouta Alice, pendant que, mortifiée, je m'enfonçai dans mon siège.

\- Reviens, Jasper, reviens, priai-je en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Attends, ce n'était pas dans un de mes films cette scène ? S'enquit Edward en nous regardant alternativement.

\- Si…Et si tu savais combien de fois Bella a bavé sur tes épaules en mouvement…Franchement, c'était….

\- Oh Jasper ! M'écriai-je en le voyant revenir vers nous.

Je le regardai avec bienveillance et soulagement. J'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui dans l'instant tellement j'étais contente de le voir. J'aurais presque pu lui pardonner cette histoire de caleçon fétiche.

Il s'installa aux côtés d'Alice, et aussitôt, la bouche de ma meilleure amie se referma. J'allais sûrement devoir ériger un totem à la gloire de Jasper-mon-sauveur.

\- Mes épaules ? Me demanda Edward.

\- Oh Edward, je ne vais pas faire comme si j'étais hermétique à ton incroyable, fulgurant et…dévastateur sex-appeal.

\- Tu es en train de devenir un vagin-mort-de-faim ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Si je dis oui, tu vas me considérer comme une œuvre caritative à laquelle te dévouer ?

\- Possible. Je peux m'engager pour de grandes et nobles causes !

\- J'imagine déjà la scène : un BellaThon pour sauver mon vagin de la décrépitude, soupirai-je.

\- Laisse-moi vérifier mon agenda. Je ne voudrais pas manquer cet événement de la plus haute importance.

Stupéfaite et défaite, je le vis sortir son téléphone et pianoter sur l'écran. Quand il le remit dans la poche arrière de son jean – quel veinard ce téléphone – il arborait ce sourire satisfait d'un gosse qui venait de recevoir une énorme sucette pour bonne conduite.

\- Tu avais raison, murmurai-je, cette soirée est vraiment longue, commentai-je, honteuse.

Edward fut à nouveau happé par une horde de filles, Alice se dirigea, à son tour, vers les toilettes. Je me retrouvai seul avec Jasper, réalisant que je n'avais guère parlé avec lui.

\- Tu t'en sors très bien, me rassura-t-il, me sortant ainsi de ma rêverie.

Je lui lançai un regard, pas vraiment convaincue. Je me sentais dépassée et surtout prise dans un tourbillon que je ne maitrisais pas. J'en venais même à penser que Rosalie n'était pas si mauvaise. Gérer Edward était simple, c'était gérer son environnement qui était insurmontable.

\- Je suis…épuisée, avouai-je.

\- Il t'a traînée à son footing ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Je m'y suis traînée toute seule ! J'ai été…pathétique.

\- Edward ne t'aurait pas proposé de l'accompagner ce soir s'il ne t'appréciait pas un peu.

\- Il vit chez moi, il n'a pas le choix.

\- Peut-être. Mais Alice a raison pour demain.

Je rembobinai rapidement le fil de mes conversations épuisantes avec Alice.

Oh les Golden Globes.

Oh…OOOOHHH…Un rencard ?

J'étais pétrifiée sur mon fauteuil, sentant mes membres se paralyser.

Alice avait raison. OK, déjà assimiler cette information allait me prendre du temps. Parce qu'Alice avait raison dans SON monde à elle. Pas dans le mien ! Et le fait qu'Alice puisse avoir raison dans mon monde était extrêmement inquiétant pour la survie de l'univers entier.

Ensuite, voir que Jasper avait déjà repris le tic qui m'agaçait prodigieusement chez Alice : hocher la tête en continu jusqu'à ce que j'admette l'impensable.

\- Ce n'est pas un rencard, soupirai-je finalement.

\- Oh que si !, rétorqua-t-il en hochant toujours frénétiquement la tête.

\- Quel genre de personne estime que les Golden Globes sont un rencard ?

\- Et bien…moi, souffla Jasper en levant la main. D'ailleurs, sais-tu si Alice…

\- Jasper, je ne crois pas vouloir entendre la fin de cette phrase.

\- Mais…

\- Parce que je n'aime pas imaginer ce que cela va provoquer. Je ne veux pas être témoin, voire même victime de ça.

\- Elle a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il, en souriant.

\- Jasper, le menaçai-je gentiment.

\- Laisse ma cavalière tranquille, lança Edward derrière moi.

Ah, mon preux chevalier ! Prêt à tout pour me défendre et sauver mon honneur. Je papillonnai des yeux, jurant amour éternel et cuisine tous les jours de la semaine à cet homme.

\- On ne faisait que discuter, rit Jasper en levant les mains devant lui en geste défensif.

\- Rappelle-moi la dernière fois que tu as discuté avec une de mes copines ?

Copine ? C'est moi ou je viens de prendre du galon ? Plus que neuf étapes et je suis officiellement la femme de sa vie !

\- Tanya ne compte pas ! Tout Hollywood….

\- Tanya ? M'exclamai-je en regardant alternativement Jasper et Edward.

\- Mais…Mais….Mais…Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Eructai-je en frappant le bras de Jasper. C'était _sa_ copine !

\- Tout doux Bella, notre relation n'était absolument pas exclusive, tenta de m'apaiser Edward.

\- Quoi ? Hurlai-je en me tournant vers lui. Tu veux dire que tu…enfin…avec d'autres filles ?

Edward haussa les épaules, comme si rien de cela n'était choquant. Je voulais bien admettre que j'étais – un peu – cinglée, mais sur ma planète, les relations hommes/femmes étaient exclusives.

Brutalement, l'idée qu'Edward me considérait de cette façon, un passe-temps agréable et partageable ne me plaisait pas. Pas du tout, même ! J'oubliai aussitôt ma promesse de cuisine maison, jurant de le nourrir de surgelés.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu de rencard avec elle, ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à deux autres filles de disparaître de sa vue.

\- Oh…

\- Rien à voir avec toi ! Donc, Jasper, je te serais gré de ne pas laisser traîner des mains sur ma Bella.

 _Ma_ Bella ? Grand Dieu, je viens de sauter trois étapes d'un coup ! Et au loin, j'entends le carillon de l'Eglise sur la fameuse île déserte. La vie est belle.

Edward lança un regard à Jasper, et même si mon imagination carburait à 300 à l'heure, j'y devinais presque les traces d'une menace. Petite Bella, anticipant toujours au maximum les événements, se faisait d'ores et déjà tatouer « J'appartiens à Edward Cullen » sur l'épaule gauche, ajoutant sur l'épaule droite « A bas les-vagins-morts-de-faim ».

Edward reprit de sa bière et Alice réapparut, tout sourire. Elle se réinstalla près de Jasper et ils reprirent leur conversation surréaliste. Mon Dieu personnel fixait la piste de danse – du moins les trois mètres carrés de piste de danse improvisée – et j'hésitai à reprendre la parole.

Finalement, il se tourna vers moi, un vague sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- On rentre ? Me proposa-t-il.

\- Chez moi ? M'exclamai-je comme une idiote.

\- Euh…oui. N'est-ce-pas là où tu dors habituellement ?

 _Edward, comment te dire…Dormir n'est pas ma priorité absolue pour le moment._

\- Jazz ? L'interpella-t-il.

\- Ouais ?

\- On rentre. Je suis crevé et j'ai des interviews demain.

\- Et un rencard ! Ajouta Jasper en me désignant.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Je levai les yeux au ciel, réalisant pourtant que je n'étais plus spécialement mortifiée à l'idée d'avoir un rencard avec Edward Cullen. De toute façon, Alice et Jasper avaient tort et j'avais assimilé le caractère strictement impossible de la chose.

Edward se leva et je l'imitai. Comme à notre arrivée, il agrippa ma main et nous dirigea vers la sortie du bar. Je le suivis en courant presque derrière lui. La foule du bar bougea et déferla sur nous pour nous cerner.

Derrière moi, je vis Jasper entourer les épaules d'Alice et la caler contre lui. Je n'aurais pas été contre un bouclier edwardien de mon côté. Edward discuta rapidement avec le videur, puis lâcha ma main.

Dans l'instant, Petite Bella trépigna dans son coin et fit un caprice pour retrouver ses doigts magiques autour des miens.

Je regardai en tous sens, pas rassurée par la foule agglutinée autour de nous. Une sensation d'étouffement et surtout de malaise me prit, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. Devant moi, Edward retira sa veste et sans rien dire, la posa sur mes épaules. Je l'agrippai au niveau des épaules, avant de sentir son bras entourer ma taille.

\- Va falloir courir, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Emmett nous attend, tu fonces dans le 4X4, et comme tout à l'heure, tu baisses les yeux.

\- Je crois que j'ai la trouille, avouai-je, paniquée.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Prête ?

\- Je crois.

\- Jasper ? Cria-t-il.

\- Fonce ! Hurla ce dernier en se débattant avec une meute de filles hystériques.

La porte s'ouvrit et Edward, me tenant fermement, courut et m'entraîna avec lui dans la voiture. Le souffle coupé, je m'effondrai sur la banquette, avant de voir Jasper et Alice s'asseoir face à moi.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Edward.

\- Je…Euh…oui.

Je réalisai que je tremblai, mon corps réagissant aux effets combinés de l'adrénaline et de la peur. Je repoussai la veste d'Edward, avec la sensation désagréable d'avoir perdu le contrôle sur ma propre vie. A quel moment les choses avaient-elles dérapé ainsi ?

\- Bienvenue dans notre monde, sourit Jasper à mon intention.

\- Je jure solennellement de ne plus faire la fan hystérique ! Promis-je à voix haute.

\- Tu n'es pas hystérique, me réprimanda Edward. Garde la veste.

\- Concernant ce mariage, peut-on zapper la cérémonie et passer directement au voyage de noce ? M'enquis-je en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Si tu survis à la journée de demain, je t'offre une île ! Sourit Edward.

Emmett nous ramena chez moi. Encore secouée par notre sortie, j'eus des difficultés à tenir une conversation normale. Curieusement, c'est Alice qui m'aida à reprendre pied. Les yeux rivés sur mon écran d'ordinateur portable, elle hurla mon prénom.

Je me précipitai à ses côtés, pas franchement rassurée.

\- Regarde-ça, m'intima-t-elle en zoomant sur une photo d'Edward et moi dans le bar.

\- Dieu du ciel, murmurai-je en voyant le cliché apparaître devant mes yeux.

Il s'agissait d'une photo assez sombre, mais on devinait facilement le visage d'Edward, faiblement éclairé. Et évidemment, il avait choisi le moment où Petite Bella avait pris le pas sur Grande Bella, ma main fermement appuyée contre la nuque d'Edward.

\- « Edward Cullen vu en charmante et attachante compagnie », lus-je, hagarde sur l'écran.

\- Regarde les commentaires, m'ordonna Alice.

Je fis défiler la page, entendant derrière moi Jasper et Edward revenir de la cuisine. Visiblement, mon stock de bière n'allait pas être suffisant pour ces deux jours. Je parcourus rapidement les quelques lignes acides et nauséabondes que des vagins-morts-de-faim-de-compétition avait laissé.

Des insultes, des commentaires désobligeants…Je me sentais blessée. Comment pouvaient-elles dire que j'étais indigne de lui ?

Comment pouvaient-elles se dire plus digne de lui que moi en postant ce genre d'allusions graveleuses ?

\- Je suis une pétasse ? M'indignai-je.

\- Bella, tu ne devrais pas lire ça, me conseilla Edward.

\- Une pétasse ? Attends…Des faux seins ? Hurlai-je. Dans…Dans un haut….Je me sens mal, soufflai-je une main sur le cœur.

\- Quoi ? Fit Alice en fixant l'écran.

\- Elles disent que…que…que je…que je porte un haut…en…en…polyester, chevrotai-je.

Je m'effondrai sur le canapé, assommée par l'ampleur de la situation. Edward me fixait comme s'il venait de réaliser quelle sorte d'extra-terrestre j'étais. Si l'ampleur du scandale ne semblait pas l'embarrasser outre mesure, moi j'étais au comble de l'indignation.

\- C'est de la soie sauvage ! M'écriai-je en désignant mon haut.

\- Bella, dit doucement Edward, je t'assure que tu ne devrais pas regarder ce genre de choses.

\- Mais…

\- S'il te plaît ! Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de ça. Ce sont les vagins-morts-de-faim ! Finit-il à court d'arguments. Et je sais que tes seins sont vrais, ajouta-t-il en désignant ma poitrine de sa bouteille.

Etrangement, entendre mes propres expressions dans la bouche d'Edward me rendait fière. Mais fière dans le sens « propriétaire » du terme. C'était un peu comme si Edward était en train d'adopter mes propres…enfants. Oh…J'aime !

Petite Bella opinait du chef, évidemment d'accord avec Dieu, pendant que je bougonnai dans mon coin. J'étais vexée que mon image soit si mauvaise.

\- Et je pense que cela sera pire demain, conclut Jasper en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

\- Misère ! Soupirai-je.

\- Tout ira bien, assura Edward.

\- Tout ira bien ? Mais…

\- Bella, je t'assure que tout ira bien. Tu seras sensationnelle ! Ce n'est pas important ce qu'elles pensent toutes.

\- Ah non ? M'inquiétai-je.

\- Non. Je t'assure que non. Elles ne te connaissent pas et elles ne me connaissent pas. C'est…Vraiment, c'est sans importance.

Edward, le valeureux chevalier refaisait son apparition, enroulant son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer dans une étreinte réconfortante. Parfait : elles pouvaient médire autant qu'elles voulaient, tant que j'étais avec lui.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu feras une mariée acceptable ! Me rassura-t-il.

Petite Bella a sorti son Bescherelle…Mais oui, nous sommes passés du conditionnel au futur ! Grand Dieu, je gravis les échelons à une vitesse incroyable !

\- Comment peux-tu prendre les choses si calmement ? M'étonnai-je.

\- Parce qu'on à l'habitude, répondit Jasper. Ce n'est pas toi qui es visée, c'est l'idée qu'Edward puisse avoir une relation avec une femme.

\- Et demain ? Soufflai-je en réalisant que tout était en train de m'échapper.

Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains, pas certaine de pouvoir gérer les conséquences de mon innocent défi. Rosalie avait définitivement raison : je n'étais pas capable de faire ça.

\- Je vais rentrer, Edward, annonça Jasper. On se voit plus tard ?

\- Sans problème.

\- Alice ? Je te raccompagne ?

Aussitôt, Alice quitta l'écran d'ordinateur et se mit au garde-à-vous près de Jasper. Elle ressemblait à un de ces chiens d'arrêt qu'on dresse pour la chasse. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas été étonnée qu'elle finisse par marquer explicitement son territoire.

\- Je t'attends à 15h, m'indiqua-t-elle alors que je me détachai doucement de l'étreinte d'Edward.

\- 15 h ?

\- 15 h ! Ces pimbêches peuvent bien dire ce qu'elles veulent, en attendant, c'est toi qui a rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen !

\- Alice ! Râlai-je en adressant un coup d'œil furtif à Edward.

J'avançai vers elle et l'étreignis. Fort. Très fort. Trop fort même. Mes doigts labouraient son dos, pendant que mon pied droit s'écrasait sur son gauche.

\- Si tu redis le mot « rencard » devant Edward, je te tue, murmurai-je sèchement à son oreille.

Quand je la relâchai, elle ne semblait aucunement souffrir, et surtout, je n'avais pas l'impression de lui avoir fait peur. Je lui lançai un regard noir, furieux, presque mafieux. Alice me fit un sourire ravi. J'avais envie de lui broyer les os. Elle leva un sourcil et je sentis la main d'Edward se poser dans le bas de mon dos, juste au dessus des fesses.

Pendant un court instant, je me demandais même s'il n'était pas en train de vérifier si j'avais effectivement un sous-vêtement.

\- Bonne soirée, Alice, ravi de t'avoir rencontrée, lança Edward en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Cette fois-ci, j'allais non seulement la tuer, mais je l'aiderais aussi à revenir dans le monde des vivants pour le plaisir de la tuer à nouveau. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait : m'humilier, manquer d'étrangler Edward, tomber dans les pommes, voilà qu'elle venait d'entrer en contact direct avec les lèvres d'Edward.

Oh oui, j'allais la tuer.

\- A demain, Bella, chantonna-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte.

\- C'est ça ! Morigénai-je.

\- 15 h ! Et avec un peu de chance pour toi et ton vagin en décrépitude, ton rencard t'offrira sûrement le dîner !

Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Malheureusement trop vite, car ma chaussure atteignit le bois de la porte dans un bruit sourd. Près de moi, j'entendis Edward pouffer de rire, pendant que je maudissais Alice pour les deux ou trois éternités à venir.

\- Allons dormir, je crois que la soirée a été assez mouvementée comme ça ! Proposa Edward en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Pendant que je tentai de lire, en vain, il prit sa douche. Je me douchai ensuite, et quand je gagnai le lit, à ses côtés, il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin.

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, fixant stupidement ce plafond qui avait vraiment besoin d'un coup de pinceau, je me refaisais le film de la soirée, partagée entre l'impression d'avoir passé un bon moment et le sentiment d'avoir été volée de ce bon moment. Clairement, les vagins-morts-de-faim m'avaient volé mon moment edwardien et j'étais vraiment en colère contre elles.

Edward se redressa, et la tête calée dans sa main, se tourna vers moi. La lumière de la lampe éclairait partiellement son visage et une fois de la beauté de Ses traits parfaitement dessinés me tira un soupir.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si violent.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, balayai-je rapidement.

\- Avec Jasper, nous sommes habitués. Parfois j'oublie que tout cela n'est pas le monde normal.

\- Mon monde normal n'est pas exceptionnel. Je dois me farcir Madame Bennett, subir Jacob et ses anabolisants, contrôler Forrest Alice…Ta vie est fun !

\- Ma vie n'est pas fun, Bella. Très sincèrement, je préférerais ne pas être aussi…connu.

\- Ne sois pas ingrat ! Le réprimandai-je. Ces filles….Elles ne sont pas si terribles, elles espèrent juste que tu les remarqueras.

Il y eut un silence. Je fixai le plafond sans rien dire. Je craignais de plus en plus les conséquences de ce qui, au début, semblait innocent et simple.

\- Hormis les vagins-morts-de-faim, y a-t-il d'autres…expressions de ton cru ?

\- Humm…non. Est-ce que c'est le moment où on se pose des questions vraiment intimes ? M'enquis-je dans un sourire fatigué.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je veux dire…Rosalie…Toi…. Ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Est-ce que tout doit toujours avoir du sens ?

\- Edward, il est bien trop tard pour une séquence philosophie ! Contrai-je.

\- OK, j'admets. Tu ne m'as pas expliqué pour la tarte aux pommes ! Reprit-il après une courte pause.

J'éclatai de rire et posai mon avant-bras sur mes yeux fatigués. Apparemment, cette soirée était une sorte de fête à Bella. Edward repoussa mon bras et son regard brillant vrilla le mien.

\- Alors ? M'encouragea-t-il.

\- Alice pense que ma tarte aux pommes est aphrodisiaque.

\- Oh…Voilà qui est intéressant. Mais techniquement, je ne suis pas censé t'offrir à dîner avant de…Enfin…de…., ajouta-t-il en agitant les doigts de manière explicite.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu as vraiment colonisé mon continent ! M'esclaffai-je, consternée.

\- Euh…non, pas encore justement !

\- Pas encore ? Edward Cullen, vous êtes d'une perversité sans nom !

\- Dit la fille qui fait des tartes aphrodisiaques ! Se moqua-t-il. D'ailleurs…..

Précipitamment, il repoussa la couette et cavala jusqu'à la cuisine. Je m'entendis gémir lourdement, mes yeux vissés sur son fabuleux postérieur. Ce boxer blanc, allié au parfum de son gel douche aurait pu me tuer dans la seconde. Quand il revint, un sourire crétin sur les lèvres, je redoutai le pire.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait la tester, proposa-t-il en la posant sur le lit.

Je me redressai et me calai assise, face à lui, l'observant découper avec une minutie extrême ma tarte préparée en fin d'après-midi.

\- Edward, soyons clairs, cela ne constitue pas un dîner, souris-je en désignant la tarte de l'index.

\- On est quasiment mari et femme ! Vas-tu faire en sorte d'éviter le devoir conjugal ?

\- Oh…Le devoir conjugal ? Rien que ça ! Tu t'entraînes pour être mormon-en-devenir ?

\- Exactement ! Mange ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Amusée par la situation – et aussi complètement liquéfiée à l'idée qu'Edward me donne des ordres – je pris une part de tarte et la mangeai de bon cœur. Après cette avalanche de mauvaises surprises, le retour à cette quasi-normalité me faisait du bien.

\- C'est délicieux ! Commenta-t-il en se léchant les doigts.

Petite Bella était à genoux, suppliant Edward de la laisser le nettoyer convenablement.

Je sentis ma bouche s'assécher et Edward surprit mon regard sur ses mains. Je l'entendis se racler la gorge et tout de suite, je décrochai mon regard pour fixer ses yeux. Je risquai un sourire, mais je sentis mes joues se mettre à brûler violemment.

\- Visiblement, la tarte te fait de l'effet, s'amusa-t-il, en passant son index furtivement sur ma joue.

\- Edward, tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas la tarte !

\- Je ne suis pas habitué ! Contra-t-il. Tu es…un phénomène !

\- Oh génial ! Quel merveilleux compliment, raillai-je.

\- Sérieusement, Bella ! répondit-il en débarrassant la tarte du lit.

Il se glissa à nouveau sous la couette, effleurant mes pieds glacés. Je sursautai dans le lit, espérant tout de même que ma nuit serait meilleure que la précédente.

\- Bella, il faut que tu réalises que la plupart des femmes que je rencontre sont soit dans le milieu et on un mode de vie…non exclusif, ou alors, ce sont juste des hystériques, incapables de faire autre chose que crier.

\- Je tente de garder mon aspect hystérique sous contrôle !

\- Tu n'es pas hystérique, râla-t-il, avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Je repoussai la couette et me levai. Je trébuchai sur mes pieds et ouvris la porte du placard interdit. Le placard où j'avais regroupé toutes les preuves de mon hystérie edwardienne. Les posters, photos, articles de presse et autres présentoirs de DVD dégringolèrent, devant les yeux écarquillés d'Edward.

\- Je suis hystérique, commentai-je en désignant l'amas à mes pieds.

\- J'opterais plus pour le terme de collectionneuse, me corrigea-t-il. Tu songes à construire un musée ?

 _Yep ! SexdwardLand ! Pourrais-je avoir un moulage en cire de ta parfaite anatomie ?_

Je regagnai le lit, me sentant pitoyable et plus que jamais au bas de l'échelle de la dignité. Edward semblait amusé par la situation et son sourire, qui habituellement me rendait de bonne humeur, me faisait sentir encore plus mal.

Brutalement, il se releva à nouveau, sortit dans le couloir et revins triomphant avec un marqueur noir. Sans dire un mot, il s'assit au sol et entama une séance de signatures improvisée.

\- Edward, tu n'as pas à faire ça ! M'exaspérai-je.

\- A Bella, en remerciement de sa divine tarte aux pommes, déclama-t-il en signant une première photo. Mais peut-être que tu préférerais….autre chose, proposa-t-il avec un regard de braise.

\- Comme ? Hésitai-je.

Sans rien dire, il grimpa sur le lit, retrouvant la position qu'il occupait lors de la dégustation de la tarte aux pommes. Je me redressai à mon tour, tentant de ne pas me perdre dans la contemplation de son corps de rêve face à moi.

J'aurais pu tuer rien que pour passer ma main sur son torse et jouer avec ses petits poils bruns…

\- Donne-moi ton bras, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai, tendant mon bras devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et agrippa ma main dans la sienne. Après avoir, semble-t-il, réfléchi quelques secondes, il posa la pointe du feutre contre ma peau.

\- Hum…Attends, ce truc est indélébile, non ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Ma robe de demain soir…

\- Ah oui. Bien, ta jambe dans ce cas.

A nouveau, je m'exécutai, à une vitesse hallucinante. J'en avais oublié les courbatures et les douleurs diffuses dans tous mon corps. Edward lâcha ma main et agrippa ma cheville, ses doigts glissant le long de mon mollet. Un frisson terrible me parcourut et quand Edward releva les yeux sur moi, je compris qu'il l'avait senti aussi.

La pointe du feutre glissa sur la peau de ma cuisse, juste au dessus du genou. Edward, penché et concentré, m'empêchait de voir quoique ce soit, mais le mouvement caressant de ses doigts ne m'échappa pas. Je basculai la tête en arrière, quasiment en transe érogène pré-orgasmique, le sang battant violemment dans mes tempes.

\- Fini ! S'écria Edward en me libérant.

Je me redressai, chassant la boule de chaleur qui possédait mon bas ventre et me tordis le cou pour découvrir mon nouveau, adorable et indélébile tatouage made-in Cullen et ses doigts magiques.

\- _Ma_ Bella ? Souris-je, extatique.

\- J'aurais pu te marquer au fer chaud, mais c'est nettement plus agréable comme ça !

\- Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu ne fais pas ce genre de choses avec toutes les filles avec qui tu…dors, finis-je après une hésitation.

\- C'est une première, en effet, confirma-t-il en se réinstallant près de moi dans le lit. Ceci-dit, il est assez rare que je passe autant de temps avec une fan.

\- On en revient donc à ma question : que fais-tu ici ?

\- C'est toi qui as défié Rosalie !

Et soudain, je compris ce qu'il faisait ici. La conversation entre lui et Rosalie prenaient enfin un sens.

\- Tu es…Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, me repris-je aussitôt.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Est-ce que…Enfin, pardonne-moi par avance, mais mon esprit est un tout petit peu dégénéré habituellement, et encore plus quand tu es dans mon espace vital, mais est ce que venir ici était une sorte de…punition ?

Edward soupira et se contenta d'acquiescer. C'était donc ça, Rosalie l'avait mis ici parce qu'elle était fâchée contre lui.

\- J'ai un peu dépassé la limite avec Rosalie, expliqua-t-il.

\- Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Je l'ai plantée à un dîner de gala, super important…Le genre de dîner où tu préfères nettement avoir un rendez-vous chez le dentiste pour te faire retirer une dent sans anesthésie. Elle a voulu me faire la leçon et donc…me voila !

\- Je suis une foutue punition ! M'exclamai-je, à mi-chemin entre vexation et fierté absolue.

\- Ton mot sur Facebook a réveillé un paquet de pulsions malsaines chez elle ! Elle m'a mise devant le fait accompli, j'ai essayé de me défiler, mais je soupçonne Emmett de comploter avec elle…ou d'avoir foutu une fichue balise Argos quelque part dans mon corps. Il m'a retrouvé direct !

\- Laisse-moi deviner…Dans un bar avec une bière ?

\- Ouais…Je suis prévisible ?

\- Comme tous les hommes, Edward ! Comme tous les hommes !

Un sourire fendit son visage et un nouveau frisson, vraiment perturbant, me traversa des pieds à la tête.

Au mot « punition », Petite Bella, réveillée, alerte et d'une fraîcheur honteuse avait dégainé martinet, fouet et autres joyeusetés, prête à « punir » dignement Edward.

\- Donc je suis censée te faire passer les pires moments de ta vie ?

\- Rosalie a dû croire que tu passerais ton temps à crier ou à trépigner, en me faisant faire des photos indécentes.

\- J'ai pensé à la photo indécente, souris-je.

\- Mais moi aussi ! As-tu un appareil photo ?

\- Ça peut attendre demain. Et comment se passe ta punition pour le moment ?

\- Je dois admettre qu'elle est plutôt agréable à regarder. Sûrement que je dois être un peu maso, parce que franchement, j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi.

Petite Bella avait remballé ses jouets – pas trop loin tout de même – et s'apprêtait à louer un avion avec la banderole « Edward trouve que Bella est plutôt agréable à regarder ». Evidemment, le plan de vol du dit-avion prévoyait un passage au-dessus du tapis rouge des Golden Globes.

\- J'aime beaucoup ça, même, ajouta-t-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux un peu trop libertaire.

Je sentis ma poitrine se comprimer et le temps sembla se ralentir. Le silence qui suivit sa phrase fut interminable et mes petits neurones, pas encore exterminés par la tempête Cullen, n'arrivaient pas à se remettre en marche.

\- Ceci dit, j'ai un doute. Vas-tu m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de l'absence de toute trace masculine dans cet appartement ? Demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

\- Edward…Il y a toi ! Couinai-je.

\- Ça ne compte ! Contra-t-il.

\- Ça compte pour moi.

\- D'accord, d'accord, abdiqua-t-il. Et Jacob ?

\- Jacob ? Même s'il était le dernier homme sur Terre, je préférerais finir engloutie dans les profondeurs plutôt que de…Oh non, je ne veux même pas y penser ! Frissonnai-je. Je ne suis pas assez bas sur l'échelle de la dignité.

\- L'échelle de la dignité ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, le coupai-je. La relation que j'ai avec Jacob, enfin plutôt la non-relation s'apparente certainement à la non-relation que tu as avec Rosalie.

Edward grimaça, et cette simple comparaison acheva de le convaincre. Il se perdit dans ses pensées quelques instants, puis reprit.

\- Il a l'air pourtant attentionné.

\- Non. Il est collant. Rien à voir.

\- Euh…Et physiquement…

\- J'ai ma théorie sur le sujet. Et elle tient en un mot : la compensation.

\- Oh. Tu veux dire que…Enfin…

\- Très certainement. Et ça explique aussi la voiture de sport rouge.

\- Hey ! J'ai une voiture de sport rouge ! S'exclama Edward, vexé. Et je ne compense rien ! Compléta-t-il.

Pense Maître Yoda et contrôle. Ne demande pas de vérification, ni de preuve, ni de jeter un coup d'œil, même furtif. N'envisage pas une seconde la possibilité qu'il puisse repousser la couette, se caler contre toi et te faire lui-même vérifier l'état plus que probant de son…Non, n'y pense pas.

\- Tu veux vérifier ? Demanda Edward en repoussant la couette de ses jambes.

\- Dieu du ciel ! Marmonnai-je, rouge coquelicot. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Juste…Jacob est Pluton dans mon univers !

\- Pluton n'appartient plus à notre univers, me corrigea Edward.

\- Ça te donne donc une idée. Si on parlait plutôt de ton incroyable tableau de chasse !

\- Tu veux dire, le fictif ? Celui qui sort des tabloïds ?

\- C'est ma source première d'informations. Mais maintenant, si tu me laisses ton numéro, je peux tout à fait, t'appeler pour demander confirmation.

\- Astucieux…Je te donnerais mon numéro, promit-il.

\- Donc ton tableau de chasse ?

\- Et bien, Tanya, oui. Kate aussi. Irina. Jessica. Lauren. Ah oui, Lauren…C'était vraiment particulier avec elle. Angela, bien sûr. Emmy. Sarah. Sarah était une chic fille, dommage qu'elle ait voulu me faire du chantage. Nathalie, évidemment. Emily. Leah…Oh, et Rosalie, bien sûr.

\- Tu as couché avec Rosalie ? M'exclamai-je.

\- Oui. Et sans dîner préalable, s'amusa-t-il. Je dois continuer ?

\- La liste est longue ?

\- J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

Dis « Bella ». S'il te plaît ! B-e-l-l-a.

\- Mary. Jane…Oh oui, Jane ! Cette fille était tellement drôle. Sais-tu que l'humour suédois est particulièrement décapant ?

\- Et bien, si je me fie aux brochures d'Ikea, en effet, je dois admettre une forme d'humour vicieux chez ses braves gens.

\- Katherine avec un K. Parce que Catherine avec un C était une vraie tigresse. Anna, Joanna et sa sœur Liz. Oui, en même temps, expliqua-t-il pendant que ma mâchoire inférieure menaçait de tomber au sol. Carlie, Jenna, Abby, Helen.

\- OK… Stop, le coupai-je vivement. Je crois que j'ai saisi !

\- Et toi.

\- Mais on n'a même pas…

\- Certes. Mais je crois que tu es une de mes relations la plus longue. Avec la suédoise, si évidemment je compte le temps de trajet jusqu'à Stockholm.

J'éclatais de rire, stupéfaite de l'entendre parler des filles qu'il avait connues comme d'une vulgaire liste de courses. Je réprimai un bâillement et m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon lit.

\- Tu es sûr pour les Golden Globes ? Je veux dire…Je ne serais pas vexée que tu…

\- Je te dois un dîner ! Me coupa-t-il.

Il me regarda, attendant sûrement que j'alimente la conversation. Etait-il en train de me dire que…..

\- Je crois qu'on devrait dormir, murmurai-je brutalement en tentant d'évacuer les images romantico-érotiques qui me venaient à l'esprit.

\- Bella ? M'interpella-t-il doucement.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonne nuit

Soudain, j'eus la sensation d'être transportée dans de ce films mièvres, honteux et sans scénarios. Les films pour lesquels vous refusez tous visionnage, mais que vous regardiez en cachette avec une boîte de mouchoirs.

Je fermai les yeux, refusant d'affronter ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais je le sentis…

Edward Cullen était en train de m'embrasser.

Je rouvris les yeux, trouvant le visage d'Edward à quelques millimètres du mien. Il me fixait attendant sûrement un geste d'encouragement, ou un accord de ma part. Devant mon absence de réaction, il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et les caressa du bout de sa langue.

J'entrouvris légèrement la bouche, laissant le goût sucré de la tarte aux pommes m'envahir. Je poussai un soupir d'aise, entourant de mes bras la nuque d'Edward.

Sa langue joua avec la mienne, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il plaça une de ses mains sur ma joue et m'attira contre son corps, ma poitrine se pressant contre son torse. J'étouffai un gémissement contre sa bouche, décrochai mes mains de sa nuque et plongeai dans mon Saint-Graal personnel : sa chevelure.

A son tour, il étouffa un grognement sur mes lèvres et d'un geste vif, roula sur le dos, m'attirant sur lui. Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos, puis s'arrêtèrent sur mes fesses.

 _Edward Cullen palpait mes fesses !_

Je collai mon bassin au sien, sentant, qu'effectivement, Edward ne compensait pas avec sa voiture de sport rouge. Il quitta finalement mes lèvres et me repoussa sur le côté, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

A nouveau, ses mains reprirent leur mouvement, passant sur mes flancs, avant de glisser sous mon tee-shirt. Ses lèvres butinaient délicieusement mon cou, envoyant de petites décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. J'entourai sa taille de mes jambes, pendant qu'Edward soulevait mon tee-shirt, se débattant pour me le retirer.

Je l'aidai en me redressant, envoyant valser le pauvre habit quelque part sur le sol de ma chambre.

\- Bon sang, j'adore tes seins, me complimenta Edward en les fixant ardemment. Ils m'ont nargué toute la soirée !

\- Ce sont juste des seins, Edward, exhalai-je en me cambrant.

\- Juste des seins ? s'écria-t-il en relevant les yeux vers moi. Bella, s'il te plaît, cesse de te déprécier. Je suis à deux doigts de te violer ! Enfin…de violer tes seins.

A nouveau, il fixa ma poitrine, puis les empauma. Je gémis lourdement au contact de ses mains chaudes sur ma peau déjà en feu. Cette seconde nuit était nettement plus prometteuse et plus conforme à mes rêves cochons.

\- Edward, gémis-je, attendant qu'il agisse.

\- Je ne crois pas que…Enfin…Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça…comme ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Que…quoi ? M'exclamai-je.

\- Bella, tu n'es pas une vague suédoise prétentieuse et…Surtout, surtout, tu n'es pas un vagin mort-de-faim, ajouta-t-il en se décalant pour se mettre sur le dos.

\- Tu crois ? Râlai-je. Tu choisis ton moment pour avoir une prise de conscience sur ton mode de vie !

Je m'installai sur le dos, seins parfaitement à l'air, excitée et prête à exploser de frustration dans mon propre lit.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire revenir sur tes convictions les plus profondes. Et notamment sur le dîner préalable !

\- On se fout du dîner préalable. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! M'énervai-je.

\- Bella…

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Est-ce que je suis juste…pas assez bien. Ou pas assez riche…Ou pas assez...

\- Tu es parfaite ! Ce n'est pas le problème ! J'essaye d'agir comme un gentleman !

\- En me disant que tu vas violer mes seins pour ensuite t'arrêter ! C'est criminel Edward ! Tu es…Tu es…tu es un foutu pyromane de vagins et tu t'en rends même pas compte ! M'agaçai-je.

Edward se redressa et cala sa tête dans sa main. Son regard étincelant se planta dans le mien et il poussa un long soupir.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seule à être frustrée, commença-t-il en louchant vers mes seins. Mais je sais…je suis même certain que je vais regretter d'avoir dit non, parce que…j'aime vraiment tes seins. Mais Bella, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'aimerais vraiment faire les choses normalement.

\- Ma vie est déjà normale ! Protestai-je.

\- Tu te trompes. Elle ne l'est déjà plus. Tu es en photo dans les tabloïds. Je suis à peu près certain qu'en cherchant sur Facebook, on trouve la page officielle des détesteurs de Bella, avec des poupées vaudous à ta gloire ! Ta vie n'a plus rien de normale. Tant que je suis là.

\- Oh…

\- Et j'ai envie de rester là. Encore un peu.

\- D'accord, murmurai-je, incertaine.

\- Parce que j'aime vraiment tes seins, sourit-il finalement pour détendre l'atmosphère un peu électrique. Est-ce qu'on peut…faire ça à ma façon ?

\- Tu vas m'inviter à dîner ?

\- C'est possible. Même si je doute que quoique ce soit rivalise avec ta tarte aphrodisiaque !

Il rit doucement et se rallongea à mes côtés, entourant ma taille de son bras. Il colla son torse à mon dos et respira lourdement, comme pour s'enivrer de mon parfum.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu sentais la bière ? Demanda-t-il subitement.

\- Jamais, murmurai-je en souriant.

Sa main sur mon ventre remonta sur mes seins, les caressant alternativement.

\- Ça y est, je regrette, avoua-t-il dans un soupir exaspéré.

\- Et moi donc, râlai-je en calant mes fesses contre son bassin.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'aimais tes fesses aussi ?

\- Pervers !

\- Morte de faim !

\- Bonne nuit Edward.

\- Bonne nuit Bella.

Et lentement, alors que Petite Bella se lançait dans une interprétation douteuse de « Sex on Fire », la Grande Bella fermait les yeux, espérant pouvoir dormir. Ce n'est pas encore cette nuit, que j'allais pouvoir récupérer.

Et évidemment…Edward ronflait déjà !


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

\- Bonjour Bella, murmura Edward en m'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

\- B'jour, marmonnai-je.

Je me frottai les yeux, pendant qu'Edward lui, frottait autre chose…contre mes fesses. Oh, le chapiteau est monté. Mais si j'en croyais Edward, ce n'était pas ce matin que le spectacle allait être donné. Bien dommage, car je n'étais pas contre un numéro de trapéziste, ou un dressage de « la légende ».

Je bougeai à mon tour, faisant l'impossible pour accentuer cette délicieuse friction entre lui et moi. Il voulait être gentleman…Grand bien lui fasse, personnellement, je n'avais pas promis de rester sage.

Mais très vite, sa main se crispa sur moi et il me maintint immobile. Je me figeai, me demandant si j'avais bien agi ou non.

\- Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il.

Et il reprit sa caresse, la paume de sa main remontant le long de mon ventre, avant de retrouver ma poitrine. Il la caressa longuement, jouant même avec mes pointes érigées, avant de poursuivre son ascension dans ma gorge. Je basculai la tête légèrement en arrière, laissant à Edward l'accès qu'il désirait, avant de sentir sa bouche se poser dans mon cou.

Un lourd gémissement s'échappa de ma poitrine et son baiser dura, suçotant ma peau durement avant de me mordre. Surprise, j'émis un faible cri, puis d'un geste rapide, Edward se retrouva au dessus de moi, ses lèvres soudées aux miennes.

Comme la veille, je retrouvai instinctivement sa nuque et l'enlaçai. Il écrasa son torse nu contre ma poitrine, s'attaquant à ma lèvre inférieure en la mordant. Quand finalement il se détacha de moi, tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était ses splendides yeux verts.

\- J'ai faim, murmura-t-il. Faim de tarte aux pommes, précisa-t-il alors que je levai un sourcil.

\- Voyez-vous ça…Et ton côté gentleman et vie normale ?

\- Mettons ça sur le compte d'une ivresse passagère.

\- Et mes règles de base ? Mon dîner préalable ?

\- Je suis Edward Cullen ! S'exclama-t-il, amusé.

\- Ca doit faire de moi une fille facile ?

\- Non. Mais hier soir tu n'étais pas si…regardante.

\- Mettons ça sur le compte d'une ivresse passagère, souris-je.

Edward fronça les sourcils, cherchant sûrement un moyen de me corrompre. Petite Bella était déjà complètement à sa merci, nue, offerte et liquide.

\- Bien, fit Edward en roulant sur le côté. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Prête à affronter le monde réel ? Demanda-t-il après un court silence.

\- J'affronte le monde réel tous les jours, Edward !

\- Pas le mien ! Tu es sûre de vouloir ça ?

 _Ca_ ? Tu veux dire, les baisers, le sexe, les tartes aux pommes, les cakes à la banane, les chapiteaux de cirque et les Golden Globes ? Laisse-moi une seconde de réflexion !

\- Et tu es sûr de vouloir mes cris hystériques, mes larmes et autres trépignements ? Demandai-je en m'extirpant finalement du lit.

\- Et bien tout dépend du contexte, mais si j'arrive à te faire crier et pleurer dans des conditions sexuellement acceptables !

\- Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! Souris-je avant de lui jeter mon oreiller à la tête.

\- Un pervers célèbre ! Corrigea-t-il.

\- Et ça devrait t'excuser ?

\- Appelle ça un caprice de star !

\- Pour l'instant, la star a une interview dans une heure ! Le sermonnai-je.

Après avoir enfilé mon tee-shirt informe, je filai à la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir – dans tous les sens du terme – avant d'analyser calmement la situation.

Mais la seule chose qui tournait dans ma tête c'était la voix d'Edward me disant sans sourciller qu'il avait faim de tarte aux pommes.

 _Avec moi !_

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon cou, où une petite marque rouge, presque invisible, prouvait qu'Edward avait – à tout point de vue – les crocs ! J'étais presque tentée de récupérer le marqueur de la veille et d'entourer la petite marque pour y mettre « Edward Cullen m'a embrassée ici ! ». Mais j'avais déjà mon tatouage sur le genou, comme titre de propriété, ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

Edward me rejoignit dans la salle de bain, collant son bassin – sans chapiteau – contre mes fesses. Il repoussa mes cheveux, et pendant que ses mains s'aventuraient sous mon tee-shirt, il embrassa mon cou, avant de me mordre à nouveau.

Et c'est à cet instant, que je l'entendis. Edward chantonnait. Il chantonnait pour moi, sur moi, à voix basse. Normalement, j'aurais dû être flattée, heureuse. Parce que techniquement, si j'oubliais le fait que j'étais à moitié nue, dans ma salle de bain, avec un genou tatoué, avec une haleine douteuse et une furieuse envie de faire pipi, si j'oubliais tout ça, je pouvais dire qu'Edward me chantait la sérénade.

Oubliés le balcon, la pleine lune, la nuit étoilée estivale…Edward me chantait la sérénade en exerçant une pression délicieuse et chaude sur mon arrière-train. Je ne distinguais pas ce qu'il chantait – parce que pour ça, il aurait fallu que je connecte mes quelques neurones qui avait survécu à Edward - mais rien que sa voix rendait la chose puissamment érotique.

Les mains d'Edward remontèrent sur mes seins et ma bulle romantique explosa au même instant. Il savait comment agir pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Tu joues la carte du romantisme ? M'amusai-je en le regardant par le miroir.

\- La carte du caprice de star n'ayant pas fonctionné ! Bon sang, ce que j'aime tes seins, marmonna-t-il en les caressant.

Je m'appuyai sur le rebord dans mon lavabo, tentant de me maintenir debout pendant que mes jambes flageolaient. Il fallait que ça arrive maintenant…Il fallait que mon organisme se réveille effectivement à ce moment précis !

Saloperie de mécanique du corps humain !

\- Edward ? Murmurai-je dans un accès de lucidité.

\- Hum ?

\- Il faut que tu….oh mon Dieu ! Couinai-je en sentant ses doigts jouer avec mes pointes.

\- Dieu est mon second prénom, dit-il avec fierté. Et je compte faire de tes seins un lieu sacré, juste à ma gloire.

\- Edward, ce n'est pas…Bon sang, oui, râlai-je, alors que qu'il me forçait à écarter les jambes avec son genou.

\- Tu trembles ? S'enquit-il.

\- Oui, parce que….

\- Oh Bella, tu es tellement…réceptive, se réjouit-il.

Ses mains quittèrent mes seins et lentement glissèrent sur la peau de mon ventre, avant de trouver l'élastique de ma petite culotte. J'oubliai pendant un instant ce qui me gênait – en vrac, le lieu, la position et bien entendu, le fait que je n'avais pas pris ma pilule depuis au moins trois mois - et m'entendis gémir. Je me mordis violemment l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas faire plus de bruit.

Edward se frottait toujours contre moi, son excitation était désormais bien palpable, mais malheureusement hors d'atteinte. Je craignais qu'en lâchant le lavabo, je finisse par m'étaler au sol. Mon bas-ventre me picotait et j'étais certaine de ne pas tenir longtemps. J'en avais tellement envie.

\- Edward…S'il te plaît, murmurai-je…S'il te plait, il faut que….

\- Laisse-moi faire, bébé.

 _Bébé ?_

Petite Bella sortait déjà son dictaphone, prête à conserver les preuves. Oui, ma relation avec Edward Cullen était vraie. Non, je n'étais pas sous drogues hallucinatoires.

Oui, nous étions dans ma salle de bain, prêts à faire trembler les murs. Non, je n'allais pas lui demander d'arrêter, même s'il ne m'avait pas invitée à diner.

Pourtant, il le fallait. Parce que j'étais non seulement sur le point d'arracher le lavabo de son mur, mais en plus, le robinet gouttait lentement…Et fatalement…

\- Edward, arrête, chuchotai-je.

Mais même à moi, ma voix me semblait faible. Et surtout, Petite Bella parlait plus fort, scandant des « Encore » et des « Arghhh ». Edward longea la bordure de mon sous-vêtement, mon ventre se tordant dans une douleur horrible. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer s'il s'agissait de frustration ou…

\- Edward, arrête, râlai-je un peu plus fort.

Dans un réflexe de survie ultime je retirai sa main, disparue sous le tissu de mon boxer. Edward se recula, me laissant tremblante et hagarde. Je relâchai le lavabo, sentant mes mains se détendre finalement.

\- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il pendant que je maudissais la Terre entière.

\- Pas vraiment, répondis-je en reculant d'un pas.

\- Bella, j'ai conscience que….

Oh non, pas la prise de conscience maintenant ! Diable, il avait oublié ses bonnes résolutions de la veille et j'étais déterminée à le laisser m'entraîner sur le chemin du mal, plutôt de bon cœur.

\- Edward, j'ai juste besoin….

\- De temps, oui je sais, finit-il pour moi avec un air d'excuse sur le visage.

Je reculai à nouveau, pestant contre ma mauvaise étoile. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela m'arrive maintenant ?

\- Non…pas vraiment…Ecoute, j'en ai pour deux secondes, expliquai-je en me dandinant sur mes pieds.

\- Excuse-moi, vraiment Bella…J'ai essayé de me tenir à distance, mais…

\- Bon sang Edward ! Arrête ! Hurlai-je.

\- Que…quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Je veux juste aller faire pipi ! Ma vessie est pleine à craquer et tu es en train de te lancer dans une séance d'auto-analyse de ce qui allait être la meilleure partie de sexe de toute ma vie ! Ne ruine pas le moment, s'il te plaît ! M'agaçai-je.

Je vis les lèvres d'Edward se soulever dans un demi-sourire, et sans attendre qu'il réponde, je fonçai vers les toilettes. Ma vessie faisait vraisemblablement la taille d'un tube à essai et avait décidé de ruiner le peu de vie sexuelle qu'il me restait.

Je réapparus quelques secondes plus tard, résolue à reprendre nos activités licencieuses. Mais Edward se brossait les dents et la bosse prometteuse qui déformait habituellement son caleçon avait disparu. Je pensais brièvement à appeler la bosse « Nessie ». Comme le monstre du Loch Ness, car elle apparaissait et disparaissait sans qu'on sache vraiment à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment.

Edward se rinça la bouche et me jeta un regard.

\- Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Ma vessie oui, mon égo, nettement moins.

\- Je suis certain que c'est un mal pour un bien. Toi comme moi aurions regretté d'avoir fait ça à la va-vite.

 _Euh, vraiment ?_

Parce que quand j'ai vraiment des regrets, je renouvelle l'expérience – en mieux, cela va sans dire – pour effacer les souvenirs désagréables.

Je récupérai ma brosse à dent et, à mon tour, m'attaquai à ma toilette. Edward s'examinait le visage et je grognai en le voyant prendre son rasoir à main.

\- Ne te rase pas, articulai-je en calant ma brosse à dent sur la droite.

\- Parce que ?

\- Parce que la barbe te va mieux.

\- Et pour ce soir ?

\- On verra, mais j'avoue que j'ai une préférence pour le Edward Cullen avec des poils.

\- Puisqu'on en est aux confidences douteuses, j'avoue avoir une préférence pour la Bella _sans_ poils, sourit-il.

Je recrachai mon dentifrice et me rinçai la bouche rapidement. Comme quelques minutes avant, Edward se reposta derrière moi, m'enlaçant dans un geste tendre et inattendu.

Cette fois, ma vessie était vide, mes dents étaient rincées….Restait à résoudre l'épineux problème de ma pilule. Quoique faire un enfant avec Edward ne devait pas être _si_ désagréable que ça ! J'étais prête.

Vas-y, Edward Dieu Cullen, fais trembler les murs, moi, je me cramponne au lavabo.

\- Je t'ai entendue parler dans ton sommeil, avoua-t-il pendant que mes mains retrouvaient le froid de la faïence.

Grand Dieu, qu'avais-je encore dit contre mon gré ? Mon adoration de la banane ? Mon idolâtrie manifeste pour lui ? Mes envies de meurtre sur Madame Bennett ? Avais-je déclamé mon amour pour la nature, façon Pocahontas ?

J'attendais qu'il se lance dans une explication de mon monologue nocturne, mais rien ne vient. Rien, si ce n'est le son de sa voix. Il chantonnait encore.

Mon sourire s'élargit avant de s'effondrer une minute suivante.

\- Tu chantes dans ton sommeil, dit-il.

Je sentis son sourire dans mon cou. Petite Bella, qui grimpait courageusement, un à un, les barreaux de l'échelle de la dignité, s'enfonça immédiatement au 36eme sous-sol. Je reconnaissais maintenant les paroles de la chanson. La même chanson que Petite Bella chantait avant que je m'endorme.

 _Misère !_

\- Your sex is on fire, I could just taste it, chanta-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me sentis rougir de la tête aux pieds, mon ventre se lançant dans une figure acrobatique digne d'une gymnaste russe des années 70. Edward me relâcha, non sans avoir embrassé la peau de mon cou une dernière fois.

\- Rassure-toi, tu chantes très bien, me félicita-t-il pendant qu'il retournait en direction de la chambre.

Parce qu'évidemment, c'est sur mes talents de chanteuse que j'avais besoin d'être rassurée. Et pendant que j'envisageai de me noyer dans mon lavabo, j'entendis Edward se lancer dans un solo d'anthologie.

\- But it's just tonight, oh we're still the greatest

Je finis ma toilette aussi rapidement que possible, mortifiée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Maintenant, j'étais non seulement frustrée, mais aussi humiliée, et pour être honnête, j'avais envie de me terrer au fin fond d'une grotte bunkerisée plutôt que d'affronter le regard d'Edward.

\- Bella ? Cria-t-il de la chambre.

\- Un problème ? M'inquiétai-je en rentrant dans la pièce.

OK…Affronter le regard d'Edward pouvait attendre. Pour le moment, je me contentais d'affronter le fessier d'Edward.

Waouh…Petite Bella avait déjà dégainé son papier à lettre et sa plus belle plume pour écrire à l'UNESCO. De toute évidence, et sans conteste possible, les fesses d'Edward méritaient d'être classées au patrimoine mondial.

Quoique je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir que des millions de gens le visitent, ce fameux patrimoine ! A moi, hurlait Petite Bella, se préparant même à y planter un drapeau pour y marquer son territoire. Drapeau, évidemment, avec une banane en son centre !

Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire de gamin sur les lèvres et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Mes yeux scotchèrent sur la partie la plus…edwardienne de son anatomie et je sentis ma bouche s'assécher. Je devais définitivement investir dans un défibrillateur.

Et relever les yeux. Je devais relever les yeux…J'encourageai mon corps à obéir à mon cerveau et parvins finalement à détacher mon regard de mon el-dorado personnel. Le « happy trail », son délicieux nombril, ses impressionnants abdominaux, ses pectoraux gonflés, l'espace incroyablement étirant entre ses clavicules, son cou, ses lèvres….

\- Bella ? M'interrompit Edward avec un claquement de doigt.

\- Euh oui ? Bégayai-je en remontant vivement mes yeux vers les siens.

\- Je m'habille comment ?

\- T'habiller ? Que…quoi ?

\- Oui. Je m'habille comment ? Tu sais…pour l'interview…

\- Tu n'as pas un jean ou ….

Je fus coupée par la sonnette de ma porte. Edward me fixait comme si j'étais le messie et que j'allais exaucer un miracle dans la minute. Le miracle était de survivre à Edward, nu devant moi.

\- Et ce que tu as ramené ? Demandai-je.

\- Mes affaires de tous les jours, pas mes affaires d'interview.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ? M'exaspérai-je.

Il haussa les épaules, apparemment dépassé par cette simple idée. La sonnette retentit à nouveau, je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon réveil. A cette heure….

\- C'est sûrement Emmett qui vient déposer nos tenus de ce soir, commenta Edward.

\- OK, acquiesçai-je. Tu n'as donc rien prévu pour ce matin ?

\- Rosalie m'a dit que tu t'occuperais de tout ! Contra-t-il.

\- Il aurait été utile qu'elle définisse le « tout » ! Grognai-je en cherchant une solution.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

La sonnette retentit à nouveau, pendant que je hiérarchisai les priorités. Ouvrir la porte était très très loin sur ma liste de ce matin. A vrai dire, le haut de la liste était disputé : mater Edward nu comme un ver ou jouer la fille professionnelle.

\- Emmett a instruction de défoncer la porte au bout de 4 sonneries, me prévint Edward.

\- Edward, pour ma tranquillité mentale, il serait bon que tu cesses de me donner les informations primordiales concernant notre survie à tous les deux au compte-gouttes !

\- Désolé. Je suis habitué à ce que tout…roule…

\- Bienvenue sur ma planète, Edward ! Me moquai-je. Je vais aller ouvrir !

Toujours décontenancée par Edward, sa nudité et la perversité de Rosalie, j'enfilai un peignoir. Quelle garce ! Elle tenait à me faire passer pour une idiote ! Parfait ! La sonnette retentit à nouveau alors que je me saisissais de mon portable, tout en me dirigeant vers la porte, je l'allumai, prête à en découdre avec l'Iceberg.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau, plusieurs fois. Visiblement, si la chance avait été avec moi hier soir, elle me désertait ce matin.

\- J'arrive Emmett ! Hurlai-je en vérifiant la décence relative de ma tenue.

Je rageai toujours contre Rosalie. Je vais la pulvériser, morigénai-je. Ca fera de la glace pilée pour mon cocktail de ce soir aux Golden Globes. C'est ça ! Penser positif…Edward est nu, voyons l'aspect positif de ce problème.

Et tentons de faire comme si Petite Bella ne préparait pas tout l'équipement prévu pour une sex-tape ce soir en bonne et due forme !

J'ouvris la porte et réalisai alors que ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour.

\- Madame Bennett, me réjouissais-je faussement. Que diable faites-vous ici ?

\- Le facteur a posé votre courrier par erreur dans ma boîte.

\- Bah voyons !

J'avais dans l'idée qu'elle avait sûrement braqué le facteur et maintenant, Madame Bennett passait d'appartement en appartement pour mettre à jour sa section potins et rumeurs. Je lui arrachai le courrier des mains et le pruneau maléfique en profita pour abaisser ses petites lunettes sur son nez crochu et examiner mon intérieur.

\- Autre chose, Madame Bennett ?

\- Oh oui…Auriez-vous encore un peu de lait ? Demanda-t-elle, pas du tout embarrassée.

\- Du lait ! Mais bien sûr ! Souris-je en jurant de l'empoisonner à la première occasion.

Je filai à la cuisine aussi vite que possible, évidemment, à mon retour, Madame Bennett était plantée au milieu de mon salon, lorgnant sur les bouteilles de bière vides qui gisaient sur ma table basse.

\- Ce charmant jeune homme dont vous m'avez parlé, je présume ? M'interrogea-t-elle en désignant les bouteilles.

\- C'est ça. Et quelques amis.

\- Bella ? Fit la voix d'Edward derrière moi.

Madame Bennett écarquilla les yeux et retira brutalement ses lunettes pour les nettoyer sur son châle rose. La bouche ouverte, elle réajusta ses verres et d'un mouvement, bien trop ferme pour une femme ayant de l'arthrite, elle me bouscula sur la gauche pour me dépasser.

Je risquai un œil derrière moi, réprimant un rire, en voyant Edward, nu comme un vers, se dandiner devant Madame Bennett. Il plaqua ses mains sur son entrejambe et risqua un sourire.

\- Euh…bonjour !

\- Jeune homme ! Quelle heureuse rencontre !

Les yeux du pruneau scannèrent Edward de la tête aux pieds, et après avoir remarqué où étaient positionnées ses mains, n'hésita pas une seconde à tendre la sienne. Edward me lança un regard perdu et terrifié.

\- Où est Emmett ? Articula-t-il, les dents serrées.

\- Edward, je te présente Madame Bennett, ma charmante et envahissante voisine.

\- Ravi, grinça-t-il. Je vais…je vais…aller…m'habiller !

\- Je vous en prie, jeune homme !

J'éclatai de rire en voyant Edward se précipiter, fesses à l'air, en direction de la chambre. Madame Bennett ne rata rien du peap-show, je la soupçonnai presque d'avoir prévu un billet de cinq dollars comme pourboire.

\- Il a l'air délicieux ! Commenta dans un sourire Madame Bennett, en se tordant le cou vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Je vous raccompagne, proposai-je, pas désireuse de savoir ce qu'elle trouvait « délicieux » chez Edward.

Son arthrite réapparût alors mystérieusement, me faisant songer que voir Edward nu devait être un remède à de nombreuses maladies articulaires. A la réflexion, je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite derrière sa voiture, après une avant-première. Maintenant, je réalisai que Madame Bennett devait très certainement être au même niveau de dignité que moi.

La bave en plus.

\- Bonne journée, Madame Bennett ! Et merci pour le courrier !

\- Un plaisir, ma chère ! Chevrota-t-elle. Un véritable plaisir !

Je fermai la porte derrière elle, pouffant de rire. Madame Bennett était, potentiellement, un vagin-mort-de-faim. Et à côté d'elle, mon vagin ne me semblait plus si décrépi. Comme quoi, relativiser les problèmes aide à ne pas sombrer dans la dépression.

Cependant, j'avais encore un problème – de taille, si je puis dire – à régler. Personnellement, je n'avais rien contre l'idée qu'Edward se promène nu chez moi. Mais, l'instinct propriétaire, ajouté à ma profonde conscience professionnelle, m'empêchaient de commettre un impair.

\- Edward ? L'appelai-je en toquant à la porte.

\- T'es seule ? Demanda-t-il en entrouvrant la porte.

\- Non, j'ai invité tout l'immeuble à profiter du spectacle ! Bien sûr que je suis seule !

J'entrai dans la chambre, constatant qu'il avait enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille. Et je n'avais qu'une envie : la lui retirer au plus vite. Mais, je devais avant tout prouver à Rosalie que tout était sous contrôle.

\- Enfile tes vêtements d'hier soir, je te traîne à la boutique.

\- Dolorès ? S'exclama-t-il, presque désespéré.

\- Non. MA boutique !

Il me fit un sourire heureux et vingt minutes plus tard, Emmett sonna à la porte. Je m'y précipitais, ne voulant pas spécialement qu'Emmett se transforme en incroyable Hulk, explosant ses vêtements et ruinant mon parquet. J'étais toujours en peignoir, je me réajustais à nouveau avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Bonjour Emmett, souris-je.

\- Salut Ptite tête ! Voilà ta robe et le costume de ton Dieu personnel.

Si j'avais eu un doute, je n'en avais plus maintenant. Emmett avait lui aussi consciencieusement épluché ma page Facebook. Je lui lançai un regard qui se voulait menaçant, pendant qu'il riait.

\- Entre et pose ça ici, dis-je en lui désignant une patère.

\- Salut Em', lança Edward avec un grand sourire, tout en bouclant la ceinture de son jean.

\- Emmett, il faut qu'on aille à ma boutique. Cette….péta….Rosalie ne m'avait pas dit que je devais aussi habiller Edward pour les interviews.

\- Sympa le tatouage, commenta Emmett en penchant la tête pour déchiffrer les mots d'Edward sur mon genou.

Je rabattis vivement le peignoir dessus. En vain. Il était bien trop court pour cacher ça. Edward me lança un sourire, pendant que je me ratatinai.

\- Je ne te demande pas si tu as passé une bonne nuit ! Sourit Emmett avec un haussement de sourcils entendu.

A nouveau, Emmett loucha sur moi, ses yeux se baladant sur mon décolleté et mes jambes nues.

\- Emmett ! Grogna Edward en se plaçant devant moi pour faire écran.

\- Désolé ! Déformation professionnelle.

\- Elle n'a pas d'arme ! Ironisa Edward.

\- Elle ne respire pas l'innocence incarnée, commenta Emmett. D'ailleurs, cet endroit respire tout sauf l'innocence incarnée ! Renchérit-il.

\- Em', ne la mets pas mal à l'aise.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis le visage d'Emmett changer. Son sourire moqueur disparut brutalement, laissant place à la stupéfaction. Finalement, il opina et se tut.

\- Attends-nous à la voiture.

Il quitta l'appartement quasiment immédiatement. Edward se passa une main dans les cheveux, me donnant envie de couiner comme une collégienne.

\- Je vais aller m'habiller, balbutiai-je en désignant la porte de ma chambre.

\- Vraiment ? Ce peignoir était pourtant…vraiment, vraiment…intéressant.

\- Edward, il faut que Petit Eddy voie un psy pour ses tendances perverses et obsessionnelles !

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu le mot « Petit » sortant de ton adorable bouche.

\- Et je vais faire comme si ton adoration pour mes seins était tout à fait normale !

\- Mais je sais que tu aimes Eddy Jr et ses tendances perverses ! Contra-t-il avec fierté.

\- Je déteste quand tu as raison ! Me lamentai-je.

Il éclata de rire et je refermai la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. J'entendis alors Edward crier, hilare.

\- Et tu peux rester à cru !

\- La ferme ! Hurlai-je en retour.

Quand je sortis de ma chambre, Edward m'attendait, adossé au mur de l'entrée. Il me tendit la main et j'y calai la mienne. Je récupérai mon sac et nous sortîmes de l'appartement en direction de l'ascenseur. Quand il arriva enfin à mon étage, Madame Bennett y était, comme à son habitude, lisant ce que je supposais être le dernier exemplaire de « Gossip News ».

\- Madame, la salua Edward poliment.

\- Jeune homme, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au dessus de son magazine.

Je pestai intérieurement. Tant que je vivrai avec Madame Bennett dans mon environnement proche, j'étais certaine de ne pas être tranquille. Mais avant que je puisse engager la conversation, je l'entendis ricaner, puis elle ferma son magazine.

\- Je dois admettre ma chère, que je suis stupéfaite d'apprendre par presse interposée votre grossesse.

\- Ma quoi ? Hurlai-je.

\- Votre bébé…Avec ce charmant et délicieux jeune homme, ajouta le pruneau maléfique en lorgnant sur Edward.

\- Un bé…bé….bébé ? Bégayai-je, le rouge aux joues.

\- C'est normal, Bella. Mariés hier soir, enfant aujourd'hui, divorce demain.

\- Normal ? Normal ? M'écriai-je. Mais….Mais….enfin….tu….je….arghhhh….

Edward leva sa main et la posa sur ma joue, espérant sûrement me calmer. Mais cela aggrava encore plus mon dysfonctionnement, me rappelant l'état de frustration et d'humiliation pendant sa séance papouille dans ma salle de bain.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire : l'information de ce bébé…ou le simple fait qu'il était biologiquement impossible de l'avoir conçu. Car sûrement qu'en rêver ne comptait pas.

Pourtant, je me laissai aller, sentant mon corps se ramollir et se soumettre. Edward m'attira contre lui, me retenant dans une étreinte rassurante. Je sentis le regard perçant de Madame Bennett sur moi, mais tout cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

\- Il va falloir que tu t'habitues, murmura-t-il.

Aux étreintes dans un espace confiné ?

\- Je sais, mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu puisses t'offrir le luxe de la normalité.

\- Pour l'instant, mon seul luxe, c'est toi.

Et juste à cet instant, j'entendis les violons et assistai à une envolée de colombes. J'y étais…J'étais au pays de la guimauve, du rose bonbon. Pays que j'allais sûrement ravager, car Petite Bella chantait toujours Sex on Fire, version hard métal, en mode repeat.

Madame Bennett poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, les yeux embués et la lèvre tremblotante. Allait-elle se mettre à pleurer ?

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa dans un ding et les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- Bonne journée, mon petit. Aurais-je le plaisir de vous voir ce soir ? Demanda Madame Bennett dans un incroyable regain de forme.

\- Je ne crois pas Madame Bennett, souris-je en m'écartant d'Edward.

\- Oh…Quel dommage ! Un impératif professionnel ?

\- Je…euh…, bégayai-je en sentant la main d'Edward agripper la mienne.

\- Un impératif personnel, me coupa Edward brutalement.

Il y eut un silence terrible dans la petite cabine. Mon cerveau commandait à mes pieds de bouger, de sortir de là, de quitter l'aura diabolique de Madame Bennett. Mais il fallait croire que Petite Bella avait ligoté la Grande Bella. J'étais tétanisée, fixant Edward. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais craindre…Que ma bulle rose bonbon éclate ou que le parfum de la guimauve finisse par me faire m'évanouir au pied du pruneau maléfique.

\- Bella a un rencard, lâcha finalement Edward.

J'entendis un couinement, mais je ne savais pas si c'était moi, madame Bennett ou Petite Bella. La seconde suivante, Edward et moi sortîmes de l'ascenseur et gagnâmes la voiture.

Il s'agissait de la même voiture que la veille. Toujours ses sièges en cuir et la machine à fantasmes qui reprenait. J'imaginais déjà tout ce que j'allais pouvoir faire sur cette banquette. Défaire la cravate d'Edward, arracher les boutons de sa chemise, passer mes mains dans ses cheveux….

\- A quoi penses-tu ? M'interrompit Edward.

\- Euh…A rien.

Je me sentis rougir violemment et me tortillai sur le siège.

\- Oh…Ce rien là ! Se moqua Edward, me faisant rougir encore plus. Nous aurons une limousine pour ce soir.

\- Une limousine ?

\- Oui. Avec une immense banquette. Et un mini-bar.

\- Oh. C'est…intéressant, balbutiai-je sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

\- Ca ouvre des perspectives, approuva Edward. Surtout après un rencard, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de…Madame Bennett est une véritable commère, et…

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour elle. Je t'ai dit que je voulais de la normalité. Donc, un rencard.

\- Aux Golden Globes ? Raillai-je.

\- Tu aurais préféré un ciné ? Note bien que je trouve cette idée plutôt ironique vu mon métier.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire !

\- Bella, je ne vais pas jouer à cache-cache perpétuellement. Ceci étant dit, si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de regarder dans mes poubelles pour tomber sur toi !

\- Ah, Ah ! Très drôle ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va finir en pâture !

\- Je croyais que tu étais prête à tous les sacrifices pour moi ?

\- Tu me refais le coup de la célébrité ? Un nouveau caprice ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas à la question.

\- Parce que tu connais la réponse et qu'elle est humiliante ! M'écriai-je, honteuse.

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit, heureux d'avoir eu gain de cause sur moi. Il posa sa main sur la mienne, me forçant à détourner mon regard du paysage.

\- Si tu veux, je peux aller fouiller dans tes poubelles pour qu'on soit ex-æquo.

\- Pour être ex-æquo, tu aurais dû camper devant les barrières toute la nuit !

\- Ton côté Pocahontas, je présume ?

\- La ferme ! Pour toi, j'ai dû me priver de douche pendant deux jours, l'an dernier ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu m'as snobée comme une malpropre.

\- Vraiment ? Pas de photo ?

\- Ni photo, ni autographe !

\- Et bien…Si tu n'avais pas pris de douche depuis deux jours, souligna-t-il, amusé.

J'éclatai de rire devant sa grimace dégoutée. Il resserra sa main sur la mienne, et pendant un court instant, j'entendis à nouveau les oiseaux chanter.

\- Ceci étant dit, douche ou pas douche, il te suffisait de me montrer tes seins !

\- Pervers !

\- Cinglée ! T'ai-je dit que j'aimais vraiment tes seins ?

\- Pas depuis un moment.

\- Bien. J'aime tes seins. Et je compte vraiment…Vraiment y marquer mon territoire !

\- Avant ça, il faut qu'on t'habille pour tes interviews !

Emmett se gara devant la boutique et je devinai la silhouette imposante de Jacob nous scrutant derrière la baie vitrée. Visiblement, aujourd'hui était la journée des boulets. Rien ne me saurait donc épargner.

\- Bonjour Jacob, le saluai-je en entrant dans la boutique.

\- Bella, sourit-il largement, avant de diriger son regard sur Edward.

Il le fusilla du regard, et ce dernier, pas vraiment effrayé, enroula son bras autour de ma taille et posa ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

\- Allons-y, bébé, murmura-t-il.

Les mâchoires de Jacob se serrèrent et ses biceps se gonflèrent comme deux ballons de baudruche. Jacob aurait dû aller consulter un psy. Personne ne l'aurait jugé, tout le monde voyait un psy en Californie.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Jacob, et je m'invente une relation amoureuse avec mon employée"

Avec mon addiction pour les bananes, j'aurais pu enrichir n'importe quel charlatan.

\- Edward a besoin de tenues pour des interviews.

\- Évidemment. Seras-tu libre pour déjeuner ensuite ? Me demanda Jacob.

\- Euh…non. Je dois…

\- Elle n'est pas libre, me coupa Edward avec sévérité. Ni pour le déjeuner, ni pour autre chose !

\- Tu es nettement moins mondain qu'hier. Excuse-moi de ne pas te proposer de bière.

\- Je vais mettre ton comportement sur le compte d'un état de manque aux anabolisants. Ton dealer a pris des vacances ?

\- Bella travaille pour moi ! Grogna Jacob en approchant dangereusement d'Edward.

\- Et j'ai passé la nuit avec elle ! Riposta Edward.

\- Je la paye !

\- Pas moi ! Sûrement que je ne dois pas avoir besoin de ça pour pouvoir me frotter à elle quand bon me semble.

\- Stop ! Hurlai-je en me plaçant entre eux pour les séparer.

\- Je l'ai déjà embrassée, plastronna Jacob.

\- Et ses seins sont à moi !

Oh misère ! Devais-je compter les points ? Je ne me faisais plus d'illusion : ma carrière avec Jacob était en train de s'autodétruire sous mes yeux. Jacob semblait dans une colère sans nom, alors qu'Edward se retenait apparemment de rire. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Emmett se satisfaire du spectacle, haussant un sourcil à la mention de la propriété de mes seins.

\- Il n'y a donc que ça qui t'intéresse chez elle ? Ses seins ? Reprit Jacob.

\- Dis-moi ce qui t'intéresse chez elle.

\- Tout. J'essaye de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur toi !

\- Tu prêches pour ma paroisse ? S'enthousiasma Edward.

Jacob se fit encore plus menaçant et leva son poing en direction du visage d'Edward. Ce dernier ne cilla pas et dodelina de la tête, désapprouvant nettement.

\- Toute cette agressivité….

\- Edward ! Râlai-je. S'il te plaît. On va finir par être en retard.

Edward baissa les yeux sur moi. Enfin sur me seins et soupira de frustration. Petite Bella hochait la tête vivement : oui, Edward, mes seins, et tout le reste de mon corps pendant que j'y pense, sont à toi !

\- Tu as raison, approuva Edward. Allons-y.

Il se recula finalement et je dirigeai Edward vers la petite salle privative. Je refermai la porte derrière nous, laissant Emmett s'y appuyer, en espérant que Jacob canalise sa testostérone et sa colère.

\- Edward, peux-tu éviter de réclamer la propriété de mes seins ? M'agaçai-je.

\- Ca m'a échappé. Ce type me révulse ! Est-ce qu'il t'a vraiment embrassée ?

\- Déshabille-toi, lui ordonnai-je.

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu !

\- Edward, je ne vais pas négocier….Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'écriai-je en le voyant sortir son téléphone.

\- J'appelle Rosalie !

\- Très bien ! Abdiquai-je. Oui je l'ai embrassé ! J'étais ivre morte et c'était pour le Nouvel An ! Débitai-je, agacée.

Je soupirai lourdement, pendant qu'Edward rangeait son portable, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Lentement, il s'exécuta, se retrouvant en boxer noir devant moi. En colère, je dégainai un jean noir et une chemise bleu ciel.

\- Laisse-ton col ouvert. Tu veux une ceinture ?

\- Tu es en colère contre moi ? Demanda Edward brutalement.

\- Non. Tu as pris ta montre ?

\- Bella !

Je l'ignorai et me mis sur mes genoux pour vérifier le bas de son jean. Je fis le tout assez rapidement, avant de me remettre sur mes pieds. Je tentai de canaliser le sentiment désagréable et dévastateur qui me dominait. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, et même plus fort qu'Edward.

Je lui en voulais. De son comportement, de ses remarques, de sa façon de piétiner ma vie comme si ce n'était rien.

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît, plaida Edward.

\- Est-ce que tu prends une forme de plaisir pervers à m'humilier en permanence ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Ce n'était pas le but ! Je veux juste qu'il te laisse tranquille !

\- Tu es jaloux ? M'étonnai-je.

\- Évidemment ! Ce type lorgne sur toi, revendique…Je ne sais quoi de relationnel et tu le laisses faire !

\- C'est mon patron ! M'écriai-je. Je vis dans le monde réel, Edward, j'ai des factures à payer !

Edward me fixa étrangement. Il était en train de comprendre pourquoi j'étais si en colère contre lui. N'avait-il aucun respect pour ma vie ? Se fichait-il que je finisse sans boulot, sans argent ? Le Edward Cullen sur lequel je fantasmais n'était pas comme ça.

Je réalisai maintenant que ma colère venait justement de cette idéalisation permanente. Edward n'était pas parfait. Il n'était pas John Smith, ni un super héros, ni même un de ces types sensationnels d'une comédie romantique anglaise.

Non, il était juste un homme. Et comme tous les hommes, il vivait dans un monde de compétition, ne s'embarrassant pas des dommages collatéraux.

\- Tu n'as pas à être si…possessif. J'ai déjà dit oui à ton rencard !

\- Tu as dit à Alice que ce n'était pas un rencard !

\- Excuse-moi si mon monde et ton monde ne sont pas exactement sur la même longueur d'onde ! Jacob est mon boss. Rien d'autre. Et toi, tu es….

\- Je suis ?

\- Toi. Tu es…John Smith. Du moins, tu es censé l'être…Mais là tu colonises mon continent en ravageant tout sur ton passage ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Soupirai-je.

Edward me fixa pendant que je m'effondrai sur mon fauteuil de bureau. J'étais fatiguée. Épuisée aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Sincèrement, je n'aurais pas été contre un moment de répit.

\- Emmett, laisse-nous deux minutes, s'il te plaît.

\- Edward, murmura-t-il, incertain.

\- Sors, lui intima-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Emmett s'exécuta, pendant que je tentais de reprendre pied. Edward avança dans ma direction et s'agenouilla devant moi. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Désolé. Je…Je ne voulais pas…Ce n'était pas mon intention d'agir ainsi.

\- De revendiquer mes seins comme une conquête Edwardienne ?

\- Oh non, ça je ne le regrette absolument pas ! D'ailleurs, j'envisage de t'amener chez un tatoueur dès que possible, plaisanta-t-il en riant.

Malgré moi, je sentis un sourire s'étirer sur mes lèvres. Je tentai de le contenir, mais le rire d'Edward était contagieux.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu apprendras que cela m'arrive souvent.

\- Impulsif ? M'enquis-je.

\- Non, juste crétin. J'oublie que j'ai un cerveau et je sors tout un tas d'âneries. Et là, c'est ce qui s'est produit. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. J'ai cru que…ça t'aiderait.

\- Je gère Jacob. Ce que je ne gère pas pour le moment, c'est….ça, expliquai-je en désignant l'espace entre lui et moi.

\- Nous ?

\- Nous ? M'exclamai-je. Nous ? Edward, tu ne peux…

\- Nous, répéta-t-il, sûr de lui.

\- Dieu du ciel, murmurai-je en passant une main sur mon visage.

\- Bella, je ne vais pas faire comme si tu ne me plaisais pas !

\- Misère !

Je m'effondrai un peu plus dans mon fauteuil, cachant mon visage entre mes mains. Ca ne pouvait pas avoir lieu. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Au bruit, je devinais qu'Edward se redressait et il repoussa doucement mes mains. Son visage au-dessus du mien me rappela curieusement mon poster accroché au plafond, celui que je fixai bêtement avant de m'endormir.

Enfin ça, c'était dans ma vie d'avant. Une vie où Edward ne me parlait ni de tatouage, ni de rencard, ni de mes seins.

Une vie où Edward ne me parlait pas tout court, à vrai dire !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il. J'ai été trop loin.

\- De nous deux, c'est toi l'hystérique, marmonnai-je.

\- Tu n'es pas hystérique, Bella. S'il te plaît, essaye de travailler la dessus, pendant que je travaille sur ma crétinerie habituelle.

\- Tu n'es pas crétin, dis-je en souriant.

Je me redressai lentement, avec la sensation étrange d'avoir été assommée. Ma tête me bourdonnait et mon corps tendu à l'extrême commençait à être douloureux.

\- Tu viens toujours avec moi au Golden Globes ? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- Edward, quel genre de femme normalement constituée te poserait un lapin, surtout pour les Golden Globes ?

\- Euh…je ne sais pas…Toi ?

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Bella, en une journée, tu as réussi à faire un coma sur une plage, tu m'as fait manger de ta tarte aux pommes aphrodisiaque, tu m'appelles John Smith, tu chantes dans ton sommeil et tu trouves le moyen de me repousser alors que j'étais à deux doigts de te faire l'amour ce matin. Sincèrement, tu es…surprenante.

\- Je ne le fais pas exprès, bougonnai-je.

\- Je sais. Ce qui rend la chose…Toi…encore meilleure.

\- Je viendrais aux Golden Globes, pas de panique.

\- Super ! Se réjouit-il avec sincérité.

\- Evite de refaire le crétin d'ici là !

\- Oui, Madame !

Il me fit un sourire heureux, surpassant les néons de Times Square et de Picadilly Circus réunis. Un ange, deux anges…puis trois anges passèrent. Et nous nous regardions toujours, comme si nous étions un de ces couples figés dans les soap-opéras.

Sauf que le regard d'Edward ne resta pas bien longtemps dans le mien et navigua doucement mais sûrement vers le sud. Il leva un sourcil en découvrant un angle particulièrement ouvert pour un matage en règle de mes seins. Du bout de l'index, je remontai son visage à hauteur du mien, espérant paraître menaçante avec mon regard Clint Eastwood.

Le sourire d'Edward s'effaça lentement. Aussi lentement que son visage approchait du mien. Je m'entendis suffoquer et ma respiration se coupa. Sa bouche effleura la mienne, comme s'il doutait de ma réaction. Je souris doucement, appréciant sa caresse retenue, avant d'agripper sa nuque pour le garder contre moi.

Je sentis le fauteuil basculer sous le poids de nos deux corps et me retrouvai presque à l'horizontal, le corps d'Edward sur le mien. Son baiser tendre au départ, se transforma vite, prenant de l'intensité. Faute de mieux, Edward avait calé ses mains sur les accoudoirs, évitant ainsi de s'effondrer de tout son poids sur moi. J'étouffai un gémissement en sentant sa langue prendre possession de ma bouche. Mon cœur s'emballa et finalement ses lèvres gagnèrent mon cou, suçotant le même carré de peau qu'à mon réveil.

\- Edward ? Cria une voix derrière la porte.

\- Saloperie de garde du corps ! Grogna-t-il. Oui, Emmett ? Dit-il plus fort.

\- Les deux minutes sont écoulées. Et j'ai instruction de défoncer la porte après trois minutes de silence.

\- La règle sur la sex-tape ? Interrogeai-je Edward à voix basse.

\- Non. Cella là, c'est la règle sur les enfants illégitimes !

\- Edward ? Cria Emmett à nouveau.

\- On a encore dix secondes. Trop court pour ce que j'ai vraiment envie de te faire.

Petite Bella tomba dans les pommes, terrassée par le couinement sans fin de désespoir de la grande Bella.

Edward m'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres, avant de se redresser lentement. Au passage, il embrassa le carrée de peau au dessus de mes seins, grognant de frustration. Une fois debout, il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

\- J'entre ! Nous prévint Emmett, en déboulant comme un cinglé dans la pièce.

\- Remets ton col, murmurai-je à Edward en voyant qu'il était légèrement de travers.

Edward se réajusta rapidement, sous le regard stupéfait d'Emmett. Visiblement, il s'attendait à une autre scène. Je tentai de me composer une posture innocente et pure, mais je doutais d'y arriver.

Petite Bella, remise de son évanouissement, était déjà en train de se remettre au lap danse aromatisé à la bière. La prochaine fois qu'Edward toucherait mes lèvres, je mangerais du cake à la banane, me promis-je.

\- Vous faisiez quoi ? Demanda Emmett, soupçonneux.

\- Bella…Bella me montrait…des…photos…sur son…ordinateur, expliqua Edward difficilement.

Je fis glisser la souris, réveillant l'écran de sa veille profonde. Je le regrettais aussitôt. Misère…Dans mon hystérie à vouloir tout contrôler et paraître normale, j'avais oublié que mon écran d'ordinateur était lui aussi edwardisé.

\- Joli photo, commenta Edward avec un sourire.

\- C'est un montage ! Râlai-je en luttant avec mon ordinateur pour faire disparaître cette image inconvenante.

\- Je me doute…Je pense que je m'en serais souvenu si j'avais posé nu et…épilé !

\- La ferme ! Pestai-je.

Emmett se détourna de nous et retourna à sa place, calé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

\- Il faut qu'on reprenne cette conversation sur les fantasmes, murmura Edward.

\- C'est ça ! Grognai-je en éteignant mon ordinateur.

\- Je commence. Toi, sur ce bureau.

\- Edward, va enfiler tes chaussures ! Râlai-je en le poussant en direction de la cabine d'essayage.

\- Ensuite, toi dans cette cabine !

\- Je crois que celles-ci devraient aller, commentai-je en lui donnant une paire de chaussures noires.

\- Et je n'oublie pas, toi dans ta salle de bain ! Ajouta Edward.

Je lui lançai un regard, priant pour qu'il se taise. J'avais réussi à contenir une masse astronomique de couinements, mais je ne tenais plus. J'étais au bord de l'implosion hormonale, à deux doigts de me jeter sur lui pour lui arracher ses vêtements. Petite Bella avait sorti son bloc-notes, entamant une liste non exhaustive de mes fantasmes, incluant Edward dans un nombre de positions dramatiquement proches de l'infini.

\- Edward, on va être en retard, lança Emmett.

En une phrase, Emmett avait réussi à me rappeler que je n'étais pas seule avec Edward. Il était aussi parvenu à éteindre l'incendie qui me consumait. Les mains tremblantes, je parvins à vérifier la tenue d'Edward. Ce dernier finit par prendre ma main dans la sienne et à nous entraîner vers la voiture.

Du coin de l'œil, au fond de la boutique, je devinais la silhouette de Jacob. Certainement la dernière fois que je le verrais. Le connaissant, lui, son égo et son besoin de compensation, je serais certainement virée dans la semaine.

Sauf si je cédais à ses avances.

Mais dans ce cas, on ne parlait plus de dignité.

\- Bella ? M'appela Jacob alors que nous sortions de la boutique.

Je soupirai lourdement, avant de rassembler toutes les petites parties de gentillesse et d'amabilité dispersées dans tout mon corps. Sachant qu'elles étaient bien cachées, cela me prit tout de même quelques secondes. Jacob n'avait très certainement pas consciente des efforts qu'il me fallait pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

Aussi, quand il se retrouva devant nous, j'entendis Petite Bella réciter une courte prière. Je pouvais le faire. Je tentai de faire mon sourire le plus beau…qui se retrouva être aussi le plus factice. J'étais vraiment une mauvaise comédienne.

\- Veux-tu que nous dinions ensemble ?

\- Ce soir ? M'étonnai-je.

\- Oui. Je connais un excellent…

\- Elle est prise ce soir, le coupa Edward.

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène. Il devait me laisser et canaliser ses tendances ultra-possessives. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je rembarrais Jacob. Maintenant, j'espérais simplement que cela serait la dernière. Sûrement que j'avais été plus diplomate que n'importe quel envoyé de l'ONU au Proche-Orient.

\- Jacob, il me semblait avoir été claire sur mes intentions. Je n'envisage pas autre chose avec toi qu'une relation employée/employeur.

\- Dois-je donc te virer pour espérer autre chose ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Me virer ? Franchement, tu me rendrais service !

\- Bella

\- Jacob, je pense avoir été gentille avec toi. Cette méthode ayant montré ses limites, laisse-moi te dire une chose : jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne coucherai avec toi. Ni dans cette vie, ni dans les prochaines.

\- Mais…Au nouvel An…

\- Ce qui s'est passé au nouvel an est un effet secondaire désagréable. J'avais abusé de l'alcool, j'étais…déprimée.

Edward me fixait, perplexe. Je ne savais s'il se retenait de rire, ou s'il tentait de comprendre quelque chose au charabia qui sortait de ma bouche.

\- Tu me quittes pour lui ?

\- Jacob, pour quitter quelqu'un, il faut avoir été avec lui. Je n'ai jamais été avec toi.

\- Et tu es avec lui, maintenant ?

Ouh…La question à un million de dollars !

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, esquivai-je, fière de ma réponse. Maintenant, vire-moi, garde-moi, envoie-moi dans une autre boutique au fin fond de la Sibérie, franchement, ça m'est égal. Mais par pitié…Arrête de croire que toi et moi pouvons…

\- On peut ! Laisse-moi au moins une chance !

\- Une chance ? A un type qui a un cabriolet rouge ? A un type qui aime passer son temps à transpirer pour une sorte de plaisir pervers ?

Edward se racla la gorge, je réalisai qu'il correspondait à ce portrait-robot peu glorieux.

\- Tu es trop possessif, ajoutai-je. Je ne suis pas un…trophée…

Edward toussota légèrement. Réfléchis Bella, qu'est ce qui différencie Edward-Dieu-Cullen et Jacob-compensation-Black. Oh…Evidemment…

\- Et…Et…Et tu es trop petit ! M'écriai-je, faute de mieux.

\- Petit ? Mais je suis plus grand que lui ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je rougissais violemment avant d'entendre Edward réprimer un rire. Il sera un peu plus fort ma main dans la sienne et m'attira contre lui pour embrasser ma tempe.

\- Toujours aussi spontanée, murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

\- La ferme ! Grognai-je. Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit, dis-je à Jacob.

Je me détournai de lui, avec la sensation d'avoir remporté une victoire retentissante. Petite Bella entamait une danse de la joie, ajoutant mon nom à la liste des héroïnes de la guerre homme/femme.

\- Bella, cria Jacob derrière moi.

\- Il s'accroche, le bougre ! Constata Edward, avec agacement.

\- Je suis convoitée, me vantai-je. Jacob n'est que le premier sur la liste.

\- Et combien de kilomètres fait cette liste au juste ? C'est pour savoir si je dois me mettre à un sport de combat quelconque qui me ferait transpirer ?

Je risquai un regard vers lui, désolée de l'avoir mis dans le même sac – le sac des boulets de première zone – que Jacob. De toute évidence, Edward ne compensait rien. Et je n'étais pas contre une virée en cabriolet rouge, cheveux aux vents, longeant la côte, avant de faire l'amour sur le capot encore tiède.

Hummmmm…Je devrais le noter celui-là.

\- Bella ! Cria à nouveau Jacob, cette fois, en m'agrippant le bras.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, qu'Edward écrasa son poing sur le nez déjà bien épaté de Jacob. Ce dernier jura, porta ses mains à son nez, avant de trébucher en arrière.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Edward, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de liquider mon énergie.

\- Sortez d'ici, hurla Jacob.

Edward me tira vers l'extérieur de la boutique, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Si j'avais su qu'Edward avait tant « d'énergie » à dépenser, je ne l'aurais pas repoussé ce matin.

Assis sur la banquette arrière, j'espérais qu'Edward allait cesser de me réciter la longue liste de ses fantasmes. Parce que rien que le fait d'être assise sur du cuir près de lui décuplait mon envie de lui sauter dessus.

Et encore plus maintenant que son côté garde-du-corps-possessif-et-percutant avait fait surface.

Jouer la jeune fille en détresse…Celui-là aussi, il faut que je le note.

\- Donne moi au moins un indice, me demanda Edward alors que nous nous dirigeons vers un hôtel luxueux.

\- Edward ! Râlai-je.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as aucun fantasme !

\- Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment ! Sifflai-je en désignant Emmett de la tête.

\- Mais j'ai envie de te connaître !

\- Alors demande-moi...je ne sais pas...autre chose.

\- Ton tour de poitrine ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Tu ne devais pas canaliser ta crétinerie ?

\- Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, soupirai-je, exaspérée. Je veux juste...Bon sang...

Évacue ça, Bella. Pense à autre chose...Évite de le regarder dans les yeux. Oui, parce qu'Edward a les mêmes pouvoirs que la méduse, il peut vous pétrifier rien qu'avec un coup d'œil et un sourcil relevé.

J'approchai finalement de lui, songeant à une des maximes de mon père : la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Je collai ma bouche à son oreille, espérant qu'Emmett n'entendrait pas. Edward avait le droit de connaître mes fantasmes. Dans la mesure où il y jouait un rôle récurrent, cela semblait normal. Mais Emmett...

\- Mes fantasmes t'incluent. Tous. Récemment, j'ai songé à me doucher avec de la bière, juste pour que tu...oh misère...je ne peux pas t'avouer ça...

\- Si, continue, m'encouragea-t-il.

\- J'ai aussi pensé à...au...au tapis rouge, bredouillai-je, le feu aux joues.

Je m'écartai de lui, constatant que ma technique avait payé. Les yeux écarquillés, Edward fixait un point devant lui, assimilant l'information.

\- Sur le tapis rouge ? Dit-il finalement.

\- Oui, donc potentiellement infaisable.

\- Potentiellement, oui, répéta-t-il.

\- On est arrivé, annonça Emmett. Et ça, c'est la bonne nouvelle.

\- Quelle est la mauvaise ? Demanda Edward.

\- Elle se dirige sur nous et risque de te pulvériser.

Oh misère. Rosalie !


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Rosalie, poings sur les hanches, sourcils froncés, narines fumantes et suintante de colère nous attendait. Juste là, à l'entrée de l'hôtel.

J'en étais sûre maintenant : RosalIce avait des super pouvoirs. Sinon, je n'aurais pas ressenti cette étrange peur panique dans tout mon corps. Cette peur qui me tétanisait de la tête aux pieds. Elle allait me tuer, lentement et douloureusement. Elle allait me déchiqueter, m'éparpiller en tous petits morceaux à travers le pays. Il ne restera rien de Bella Swan, juste le souvenir fugace d'une hystérique au vagin décrépi, obsédée par les bananes. Cela ferait une belle épitaphe.

Mon Dieu, et j'avais repoussé Edward ce matin ! Si proche du paradis et voilà que mon enfer – blond aux ongles rouge sang – se matérialisait devant moi. J'estimai rapidement mes chances. Me jeter sur Edward, arracher sa chemise, déboucler sa ceinture…Bon sang, j'aurais mieux fait de dire oui ce matin.

Et hier soir…

J'avais envie de pleurer soudainement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tout ira bien, me rassura Edward.

\- Elle va me tuer.

\- Elle sort de la manucure, aucune chance qu'elle la ruine. Même pour toi.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie ! Ironisai-je.

Sans me laisser le temps de songer à m'enfuir, Emmett m'ouvrit la porte. Edward sortit de son côté et me rejoignit, enroulant son bras autour de ma taille. Rosalie tapait du pied, et aurais-je agité un chiffon rouge devant elle, elle aurait sûrement chargé comme une bête sauvage.

\- C'est quoi ce bazar ? Cria Rosalie en nous fixant alternativement.

\- Bonjour Rose, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, répondit Edward avec un sourire.

\- Ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi ! J'ai vu les journaux !

\- Tant mieux ! Je comptais t'appeler pour les recours juridiques habituels.

\- La fête est terminée, Edward.

\- On va être en retard pour les interviews, murmurai-je à Edward.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et gagna l'entrée de l'hôtel, passant devant Rosalie en l'ignorant ostensiblement. J'entendis cette derrière grogner, puis elle nous suivit, ses talons aiguilles claquant sur le marbre brillant. Un membre du personnel de l'hôtel nous invita à le suivre et nous guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Edward ! Cria Rosalie pour l'arrêter.

\- J'ai des interviews, Rose, répondit Edward en accélérant le pas vers l'ascenseur.

\- Je sais ! Je suis la fille qui les programme !

Edward me poussa dans la petite cabine et se plaça devant moi, faisant face à Rosalie. Elle semblait encore plus furieuse qu'à notre arrivée. Sa respiration était saccadée et en toute bonne foi, j'aurais juré voir une trace de bave à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Tout est sous contrôle, Rose, dit doucement Edward.

\- Sous contrôle ? Tu te pavanes avec elle dans un bar, on retrouve des infos sur Twitter…Parait-il que tu te balades nu, chez elle !

J'étouffai un couinement dans ma gorge, me promettant d'aller égorger cette chère Madame Bennett. De toute évidence, sa canne n'était pas le dernier outil ultra-technologique qu'elle possédait.

Madame Bennett sur Twitter…Un monde de possibilités ahurissant s'ouvrait devant moi !

\- Tu as voulu cette situation, Rosalie ! Tu as voulu que…Tu as voulu me punir !

\- Edward, tu vas ruiner ta carrière !

\- Ma carrière ? C'est donc tout ce qui compte pour toi ?

\- Je suis ton agent ! Hurla-t-elle. Sans moi, tu n'es rien !

\- Non, Rosalie. Sans moi, tu n'es rien, lâcha Edward dans une voix effrayante de calme.

Il se recula pour être près de moi et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. J'eus le temps de voir Rosalie blêmir. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. Rosalie était sûrement une garce frigide, voire même une pétasse monumentale, mais je ne voulais pas être la poussière dans les rouages parfaits de la carrière d'Edward. Elle avait raison sur ce point, sa carrière était importante.

Je fixai mes pieds, incapable de regarder Edward. Je sentais une tension folle entre nous, amplifiée par l'exigüité de l'ascenseur. Pour la première fois, j'aurais aimé qu'Emmett soit avec nous, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je vais la virer, murmura Edward.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Tu l'as dit, elle est la meilleure dans son domaine !

\- Tu détestes Rosalie ! Contra-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, admis-je. Mais elle a raison au sujet de ta carrière. Tu as tellement travaillé pour être reconnu. Ce soir, tu vas probablement gagner, tu n'as pas le droit de tout gâcher.

\- Elle l'a cherché ! Bella, elle m'a envoyé chez toi en espérant que cela me canalise. Elle espérait que tu sois hystérique.

\- Je suis…

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, me coupa-t-il. Tu es…toi, un peu cinglée, peut-être, mais…Bella, tu n'as pas idée. Tu es sûrement la première personne à agir normalement avec moi depuis des semaines !

\- Normalement ? M'esclaffai-je. Je suis loin d'être normale !

\- Bella, tu es la plus normale des filles que j'ai eu l'occasion de côtoyer. Tu es spontanée. Et dans mon monde, rien n'est spontané. Il n'y a qu'à voir le visage de Rosalie, il est figé pour l'éternité grâce à Maître Botox !

Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant à analyser ce que me disait Edward. L'ascenseur s'immobilisa et nous traversâmes un long couloir avant d'entrer dans une des suites. Les journalistes attendaient, un homme et une femme, sirotant un café, tout en scrutant leurs téléphones. Edward les salua rapidement, avant de gagner la terrasse. Je le suivis, espérant que ma présence ici n'allait pas déclencher un nouveau flot d'informations sur Internet.

\- Il y a du café et des jus de fruit à disposition dans la suite.

\- OK. Combien de temps cela doit durer ?

\- Deux heures je pense. Ensuite, nous irons déjeuner. L'hôtel a un chef mexicain et….

\- Edward, il faut que tu arranges la situation avec Rosalie, le coupai-je doucement.

\- Tu es censée être de mon côté, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je le suis. S'il te plaît, Edward.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer la carte de la politesse dans ce genre de situation !

Son regard se perdit derrière moi et j'entendis à nouveau les talons de Rosalie claquer sur le sol. Edward soupira, je me décalai pour les laisser parler en privé.

\- Reste, m'intima Edward en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Rosalie approcha de nous, et parce qu'elle le valait bien, le vent s'engouffra dans sa divine chevelure blonde. Plantée devant nous, elle fixa son attention sur nos mains jointes, avant de dégainer son téléphone portable. Il émit une faible sonnerie et elle secoua la tête, dépitée.

-« Vu, Edward Cullen avec sa nouvelle conquête », débita-t-elle. Dois-je faire un démenti ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je me ratatinai sur moi-même, pendant que Rosalie me fusillait du regard. Si elle faisait un démenti officiel pour ça, je redoutais l'armada médiatique qu'elle devrait dégainer pour les Golden Globes.

\- Pas de démenti. Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Demanda brutalement Edward. Je croyais que tu me laissais…

\- Ton audition est avancée. A cet après-midi. Ca nous fera une annonce pour le tapis rouge de ce soir.

Je me crispai. Rosalie n'allait pas aimer ça. Pas du tout même.

\- Tu aurais pu m'appeler, commenta Edward.

\- Edward, ne fais pas l'enfant. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Comme tu le constates ! Railla-t-il.

\- Edward ! Râlai-je, consciente qu'il ne faisait aucun effort.

\- OK. On se voit ce soir. La limousine sera chez….

\- Bella, l'aidai-je en comprenant que mon prénom lui échappait.

\- Chez Bella donc, vers 18h. Je te rejoindrai là-bas, dit-elle en pianotant sur ton son BlackBerry.

Il y eut un court silence. Petite Bella en profita pour se réfugier dans sa grotte bunkérisée. J'étais presque contente que les journalistes soient déjà là. Ils pourraient être témoins à charge en cas de procès pour double assassinat.

\- Bella m'accompagnera ce soir, lâcha Edward.

Rosalie décrocha son regard de l'écran et soupira lourdement.

\- Je m'en doutais, vu la note de chez Dior. Mais c'est impossible, Edward.

\- Impossible ? Et à quel titre ?

\- Edward, on parle des Golden Globes, pas d'une soirée d'anniversaire entre amis !

\- Rosalie, c'est avec elle, ou rien du tout.

\- Du chantage ? S'esclaffa-t-elle. Mais enfin Edward…Ca n'a pas de sens ! Tu ne vas pas louper les Golden Globes pour…

\- Pour ? L'encourageai-je.

\- Pour une nouvelle conquête, qui sera oubliée dans deux jours ! Tu ne peux pas snober les Golden Globes !

\- Rosalie, ne m'encourage pas à le faire. Je tiens vraiment à y aller avec Bella.

Rosalie nous jaugea du regard et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Edward, je n'ai pas le temps de négocier. Tu as des journalistes qui t'attendent et j'ai moi-même un rendez-vous important.

\- Je le connais ? Demanda Edward en souriant.

\- Oh pitié, ne change pas de sujet !

\- Donc, je le connais, conclut Edward. Faut que tu me donnes son nom, ce type mérite au moins un obélisque à sa gloire !

\- Très drôle ! Surtout de la part d'un type qui saute la première venue.

\- Il ne m'a pas encore sautée, ripostai-je, vexée. Mais si ça peut aider la carrière d'Edward, je propose de faire ça tout de suite, devant ces journalistes, sur cette superbe terrasse !

Rosalie me fixa stupéfaite. Edward se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de se pencher sur moi, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

\- Fantasme n°4, murmura-t-il.

\- Milles excuses, je me suis trompée, tu n'es définitivement pas la première venue. Peut-être devrais-je tenir un listing détaillé ?

\- Rosalie ! Cria Edward.

\- Quel est le problème, Edward ? Ce n'est pas franchement un secret ! As-tu mis en place un système de ticket pour être sûre de n'en rater aucune !

\- C'est toi que je ne vais pas rater, murmurai-je en retroussant mes manches.

\- C'est si touchant ! La fan hystérique qui défend son idole. J'admets que sur ce coup, ta technique est imparable ! Enfin, voyons les choses du bon côté, maintenant, elles vont toutes croire qu'elles ont leur chance !

J'avançai vers Rosalie, prête à en découdre. Edward avait été mon garde du corps avec Jacob, je devais au moins lui rendre la pareille.

\- C'est donc ça le problème ? Ironisai-je.

\- Le problème ? Répéta Rosalie sans comprendre.

\- J'hésite…Peut-être êtes-vous en colère parce que vous n'étiez pas la première venue…Ou peut-être avez-vous simplement perdu votre ticket ? Demandai-je innocemment.

Rosalie me fusilla du regard, avant de fixer Edward. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant visiblement que son client la défende. Je me tournai vers lui, souriant en constatant qu'il leva les mains devant lui, en signe de neutralité.

\- Je vais demander qu'on remplisse la piscine de boue, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

\- Edward, je ne plaisante pas ! Dis-moi que tout cela est une espèce de plan marketing que ton cerveau tordu a pondu sans rien m'en dire !

\- Non, Rosalie. Pas de plan marketing.

\- Alors, quoi ? Tu cherches à me rendre cinglée ? La dernière fois….

\- Ca n'a rien à avoir avec la dernière fois.

\- Oh vraiment ? Donc j'annule la procédure d'éloignement ? Tu as raison, je suis bien trop gentille, je devrais te laisser te débattre avec toutes ces folles furieuses !

\- Bella n'est pas folle. Rosalie, je te demande de me faire confiance.

\- Hors de question, Edward ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! Je ne te laisserai pas ruiner ta carrière pour une histoire…ridicule avec cette fille. Si tu veux simplement du sexe, je t'offrirai une call-girl.

\- Garde-ton argent, Rosalie, contra Edward avec sérieux.

\- Et faites-vous plaisir, offrez-vous un sex-toy. Voire même deux ! Lançai-je.

Je reviens vers Edward, me calant à ses côtés. Il entoura son bras autour de ma taille et fixa Rosalie, déterminé à la faire flancher.

\- Parfait ! Parfait ! S'écria-t-elle. Je mets quoi dans le communiqué de presse cette fois ?

\- Je ne veux pas de communiqué de presse.

\- De mieux en mieux…J'entends déjà les bookmakers prendre les paris ! Edward, cette situation n'est pas tenable. Tu ne peux pas t'enticher de la première fille que tu vois et laisser tout tomber dans la seconde.

\- Rosalie, ce n'est pas ton problème. Tu gères ma carrière, pas ma vie privée.

\- Ta carrière dépend en partie de ta vie privée ! Est-ce que tu le réalises ?

\- Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent. Très sincèrement, j'ai envie de croire que les fameuses fans hystériques que tu ne supportes plus, veulent que je sois heureux.

\- Avec elle ? Eructa Rosalie en me désignant avec dédain.

\- Avec Bella. Sois professionnel et retiens son prénom. Dans le cas contraire, c'est toi que je ne retiendrai pas.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, siffla Rosalie. Tu es en train de tout foutre en l'air pour…

\- Pour quoi, Rosalie ? Dis-le ! Lui ordonna Edward.

\- Pour une fille de passage. Une fille qui ne sera plus là la semaine prochaine !

\- N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, murmura Edward, à la fois contrarié et triste. Rosalie…S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que cela dégénère. J'admets certains de tes…abus, mais concernant Bella, je risque d'être nettement moins conciliant.

\- Parce que tu ne réfléchis plus avec ton cerveau. Elle n'est rien ici. Rien !

\- Rien ? Répétai-je, abasourdie.

\- Vous n'êtes rien dans ce monde là ! Asséna-t-elle en pointant son index vers moi. Ca ne marchera pas ! Au mieux, le public considérera que c'est une lubie marketing et fera semblant d'y croire, au pire…Au pire, Edward verra sa carrière s'arrêter.

\- Et donc la vôtre ? Conclus-je. Quel est le problème Rosalie ? La carrière d'Edward ou le financement de la résidence secondaire de votre chirurgien esthétique ?

Estomaquée, elle me fixa. A nouveau, il me sembla qu'elle attendait une intervention d'Edward. Mais j'étais résolue à la mettre KO. Quoiqu'elle en pense, je n'étais pas idiote. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de priver Edward.

Et surtout, Petite Bella attendait sa séance réglementaire de sexe. Et si j'avais bien tout compris, Edward offrirait le déjeuner, donc…

\- C'est un peu simple de s'en prendre à lui. Je sais pourquoi vous l'avez envoyé chez moi ! Dis-je en avançant vers elle.

\- J'ai compulsé la liste des folles furieuses, et clairement j'ai hésité à vous envoyer une camisole !

\- La camisole ? Celle dans laquelle vous n'entrez plus depuis votre tout nouveau bonnet D ?

\- De la part d'une fille qui ne peut pas vraiment jouer sur son physique ! Contra-t-elle en me collant sa poitrine refaite sous les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas jouer sur mon physique, mais…Comment avez-vous dit ? Ah oui, j'ai un ticket avec Edward. Genre un méga ticket, avec abonnement pour les dix prochaines années.

\- Avec abonnement ? Edward est plutôt du genre « sans engagement ».

\- Sûrement qu'il a senti qu'on cherchait à l'entourlouper, commentai-je en désignant ses seins. Mais il a admis que vos tendances sociopathe dominatrice faisaient de vous un agent formidable. Je vais donc faire comme si toute cette petite conversation n'avait pas eu lieu…

Rosalie fronça les sourcils et me toisa. De toute évidence, elle savait comment faire peur. Mais elle n'avait sûrement pas réalisé qu'en s'attaquant à Edward, qu'en s'attaquant à notre…relation – j'avais encore du mal à assimiler ça – elle m'offrait les armes dont j'avais besoin.

\- Pourquoi ai-je accepté d'être ton agent au juste ?

\- Pour l'argent ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Et aussi parce qu'il est irrésistible, complétai-je.

Près de moi, Edward toussa, camouflant le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Je tentai de ne pas rire moi aussi, mais voir le visage de Rosalie – pourtant figé comme celui de la Venus de Milo – se décomposer doucement était jouissif. Même meilleur qu'avec Dolorès !

\- Parfait ! Va aux Golden Globes avec elle ! Souffla-t-elle. Et quand tu auras fini ta petite crise existentielle, tu reviendras me voir !

\- Es-tu en train de m'offrir des vacances ? S'enthousiasma Edward.

\- Non. Je m'offre des vacances ! Tu me rends dingue !

\- Je fais ça à beaucoup de femmes, plastronna Edward.

\- Pitié, Edward, remballe ton égo démesuré ! Riposta-t-elle.

\- En parlant d'égo, préviens Marcus qu'il risque de recevoir une plainte pour coups et blessures.

\- Mais tu es impossible ! Se plaignit-elle. Tu es sûr pour la call-girl ? Parce que tu sembles avoir besoin de…dépenser ton énergie.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Edward et je compris que le gros de l'orage était passé. Rosalie ressortit son téléphone et Edward en profita pour se pencher à nouveau vers moi.

\- T'ai-je dit que cette suite était réservée pour l'après-midi ?

\- J'ai entendu, Edward ! Râla Rosalie.

\- Je suis prise cet après-midi.

\- Qu'est ce qui peut être plus important que moi ?

Mon raccord épilation ?

Espérer tirer une coiffure acceptable de mes cheveux révolutionnaires ?

Appeler mon médecin pour mon contraceptif ?

Refaire ma liste point par point des fantasmes à accomplir ?

\- Euh…Je….tu…argh…bégayai-je comme une idiote.

\- Bonjour Chiara, c'est Rosalie !

Je détournai le regard vers Rosalie. Le téléphone vissé à l'oreille, elle avait repris son rôle de femme d'affaires.

\- Comment ça Rosalie qui ? Rosalie Hale ! S'écria-t-elle, offusquée.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la terrasse pour gagner l'intérieur de la suite. Je la suivis du regard, pendant qu'elle semblait mener une sérieuse mise au point avec la pauvre Chiara, frappée d'amnésie le mauvais jour, au mauvais moment.

Edward passa sa main devant mes yeux, me tirant de ma contemplation. Il se plaça devant moi, ses yeux flamboyants plongeant dans les miens.

\- Bella ? M'appela-t-il.

\- Pardon. Je suis un peu sonnée, je crois. Tu disais ?

\- Toi, moi et cette suite.

\- Edward, j'ai un millier de choses à faire cet après midi et tu as ton audition.

\- Je peux être rapide ! Très rapide…

\- Et je peux être déçue ! Très déçue…

\- Evite de me défier. Surtout sur ce genre de sujet. Je n'aimerais pas te malmener en public.

\- Me malmener ?

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Soudain, je me sentis défaillir. Parfois, il m'arrivait d'oublier qu'Edward avait lu ma page Facebook à sa gloire. Et parfois, même si cette page m'avait permis de l'accueillir chez moi, je maudissais le jour où je l'avais créée.

\- Te malmener, répéta-t-il. Faire en sorte que tout ton corps se rappelle de mon passage. Non seulement ici, murmura-t-il en embrassant la peau de mon cou, mais aussi là.

Lentement, je sentis son index se poser en haut de ma poitrine et descendre très lentement vers mon estomac. Je frissonnai contre lui, ma respiration devenant complètement anarchique.

Petite Bella était déjà prête, à genoux devant lui, appelant Edward "Maître" et lui promettant soumission et gloire éternelles.

\- Mais pour une première, reprit-il en m'attirant contre lui, peut-être devrais-je la jouer plus…romantique.

\- Ro…Ro…Ro…Romantique ? Tu veux dire que…enfin….

\- Je veux dire que je peux expédier les interviews en une heure, je peux nous faire livrer notre déjeuner ici, et ensuite...

La suite mourut dans ma bouche, Edward m'embrassant sans retenue, ses mains remontant de mes hanches à mes côtes pour me maintenir contre lui. Après la tempête Rosalie, je subissais cette fois l'ouragan Edward. Et cet ouragan là avait déjà dévasté mon shorty – paix à son âme – tout en parvenant à décrocher mon soutien-gorge.

\- Edward, murmurai-je en m'écartant de lui.

Petite Bella planta une aiguille dans la poupée à l'effigie de la grande Bella. Edward me fixait, perdu.

\- Tu as des interviews, expliquai-je.

\- Oui…Mais…Bella, ôte moins d'un doute, en as-tu envie ?

\- Si j'en ai envie ? Ris-je. Tu me demandes si…

\- Parce que tu ne cesses de me repousser….

\- Edward, comment t'expliquer…Mon shorty est au paradis des culottes carbonisées, et Dieu sait que j'en ai carbonisée plus d'une avec toi…Mon corps tout entier est en fusion, tu m'embrasses et c'est comme si la Terre s'arrêtait de tourner. Mais…Tu ne sais tout simplement pas choisir ton moment.

\- Le paradis des culottes carbonisées ? Répéta-t-il en réprimant un rire.

\- Tu as demandé de la normalité. Et la normalité ce n'est pas…de faire l'amour sur une terrasse en pleine journée.

\- Non ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Non…Et oui, je regrette cette normalité effrayante. Tu as des interviews à faire, ensuite..ton audition. Et…Et comment peux-tu douter de… ? Edward, c'est ridicule, il te suffit de claquer des doigts pour que les femmes soient à genoux devant toi !

Et évidemment, Edward claqua des doigts à cet instant, vérifiant la véracité de ma théorie. Je lui lançai un regard amusé, pendant que, docile, je m'agenouillai. Son regard changea brutalement, s'assombrissant. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et Petite Bella démontra ses talents de pom-pom Girls. Donnez moi un « O », donnez moi un « R »…

Misère, je veux cet homme.

\- Satisfait ? M'enquis-je en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. C'est comme si mon monde venait…C'est comme si je venais de découvrir l'Amérique ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Pocahontas, dis-je en tendant ma main pour qu'il m'aide à me relever.

\- John Smith, positivement…et sexuellement enchanté de découvrir ce superbe continent, dit-il en m'attirant contre lui.

Il embrassa mes lèvres furtivement, avant de baisser les yeux sur mon décolleté.

\- J'aime les continents vallonnés.

\- Pervers ! Grognai-je.

\- Carbonisée de la culotte ! Riposta-t-il. Tu devrais cesser d'en mettre, ça résoudrait le problème !

\- Et te faciliter la tâche ?

\- Je veux au moins deux mètres entre vous, tant que l'avocat n'a pas préparé l'accord prénuptial et la clause de pension alimentaire ! Hurla Rosalie en revenant sur la terrasse.

Aussitôt, je reculai d'un bond, pendant que Petite Bella feuilletait son agrégé de latin pour les nuls. Nuptial, du latin nuptialis, « relatif au mariage ». Au loin, il me sembla entendre Alice fredonner, comme elle l'avait fait la veille, la marche de Mendelssohn.

\- Du calme, Rosalie. Elle va finir par se jeter de la terrasse si tu ne te tempères pas !

\- Edward, j'ai déjà du gérer un divorce cette année, et crois-moi, la guerre du Vietnam était moins sanglante.

Edward avança vers moi et me serra contre lui. Furtivement, je repensais à toutes ces fois où j'avais regardé des vidéos de lui sur Internet. Toutes ces filles, connues ou non, qu'il avait étreintes : les actrices aux avant-premières, déclenchant invariablement les rumeurs les plus folles sur l'étendu de leur relation et les fans énamourées derrière les barrières de ces mêmes avant-premières, espérant, elles, déclencher une rumeur encore plus folle sur l'étendu de leur relation, forcément imaginaire, avec Edward.

Et maintenant, j'y étais. J'irai sur le tapis rouge, je passai de l'autre côté de la barrière. Et en plus…

\- Je crois que l'accord prénuptial est un peu prématuré, Rosalie, dit Edward doucement alors que je rêvassais.

\- Je plaisantais !

\- Tu me rassures, murmurai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- On peut y aller ? Tu es attendu ! Râla Rosalie.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur et Edward nous entraina à sa suite, sa main calé dans le bas de mon dos.

\- Je viens de trouver mon fantasme numéro 5, murmura-t-il.

\- Jamais tu n'arrêtes ?

\- Bella, je suis en train de t'imaginer en robe de mariée et….

 _Houston ? Nous avons un problème !_

Respire, Bella. Respire ! Fais comme si tout allait bien !

\- Et je sais que tu serais incroyable en porte-jarretelles…

\- Edward, est-ce que tu sais que tu es un véritable pervers ? C'est pathologique à ton niveau !

\- Tu as commencé !

\- Comment ça, j'ai commencé ? Mais t'es d'un culot ! Bientôt, tu vas dire que je t'ai allumé !

\- Ca semble évident !

Il rentra dans la suite et furtivement se tourna vers moi, un air de conspirateur sur le visage.

\- Pocahontas ! Lâcha-t-il avant de se diriger vers les journalistes. On peut y aller, leur indiqua-t-il. Qui commence ?

Estomaquée, je regardais Edward s'installer dans un des grands canapés en tissu de la suite, pendant que je prenais place sur une chaise, derrière le journaliste. Edward me lança un clin d'œil et Rosalie s'installa près de moi.

\- Préparez-vous à vivre l'enfer, murmura-t-elle, alors que le journaliste abordait rapidement une question sur la vie privée d'Edward.

\- Je sais, murmurai-je.

\- Pour ce soir, je vous en supplie, limitez ce que je viens de voir. Toutes ces…démonstrations d'affection… Manquerait plus que vous finissiez par vous sauter dessus sur le tapis rouge !

Je rougissais instantanément, croisant le regard étincelant d'Edward. D'où il était, impossible d'entendre notre conversation, mais j'avais la vague sensation qu'il lisait sur nos lèvres.

\- Et tant que j'y pense, évitez aussi de vous mettre à genoux devant lui. Bella, je sais qu'Edward peut représenter l'homme idéal, mais…

\- Rosalie, vous avez perdu votre ticket, il y a belle lurette. Si vous comptez simplement me pourrir la vie pour que je me lasse, vous vous trompez lourdement sur moi.

\- Je sais que le temps me donnera raison. Je protège mes intérêts. Et s'il le faut, je ferai en sorte qu'Emmett dorme entre vous chaque nuit.

\- Je ne suis pas…comme ça, me défendis-je à voix basse.

\- Pas encore. Je vous croiserai ce soir, aux Golden Globes. Votre robe est-elle décolletée ?

\- Oui, murmurai-je, presque honteuse.

\- Formidable ! Railla-t-elle. Dès qu'Edward voit une paire de seins, c'est comme si la moitié de son cerveau disparaissait. Il souffre d'une espèce de nichonphilie…C'est effroyable !

Je fixais toujours Edward qui parlait avec animation de son dernier film, et surtout des Golden Globes de ce soir. Si j'avais toujours eu une forme d'admiration – bon d'accord, une grosse admiration, limite pathologique et définitivement effrayante – pour lui, maintenant autre chose se développait. Un mélange de tendresse horripilante, d'envie de lui et de son corps musclé et en même temps, la volonté de faire comme s'il était un type normal.

Un type normal dans une suite de luxe, habillé en Dior, se déplaçant en limousine et…qui voulait me « malmener ».

Je suffoquai à nouveau, sentant mon bas-ventre se réchauffer rien qu'à l'idée d'un Edward dominateur et maître de mon corps. Petite Bella opinait du chef, se bandant les yeux, en attendant les premières instructions.

\- Je dois y aller. Je compte sur vous pour….enfin…pour tout ce que je viens de vous dire.

\- Comptez-sur moi !

\- Je récupère Edward demain matin, chez vous. Faites-moi plaisir, faites en sorte qu'il soit habillé quand j'arrive. Je suis en pleine psychanalyse.

\- Pour vos tendances dominatrices ? Risquai-je dans un sourire.

\- Maintenant je sais pourquoi vous plaisez à Edward, sourit-elle.

Elle se leva et réajusta sa tenue. A nouveau, je la suivis du regard, fascinée par cette aisance qu'elle dégageait. Par ailleurs, Rosalie avait réussi à brouiller les cartes. Je l'avais toujours cataloguée comme « garce frigide » ou « pétasse démoniaque », voire même « Dolorès en puissance », et voilà maintenant qu'elle devenait humaine.

Ou alors c'était une stratégie de l'ennemi pour que je baisse la garde.

\- Bon…

Que souhait-t-on à une fille qui part visiblement pour prendre son pied un maximum de fois en un minimum de temps ?

\- …rendez-vous, lançai-je après une seconde de réflexion.

\- A vous aussi Bella. Profitez-en bien ! On ne sait jamais combien de temps ce genre de choses peut durer !

Son sourire agréable se transforma en rictus haineux. En une demi-seconde, Rosalie venait de me prouver qu'on ne pouvait décemment faire confiance à personne à Hollywood.

\- Oh…Bella ?

\- Oui.

\- Ne prenez pas froid ce soir. Vous savez, avec votre gorge découverte.

La seconde suivante, elle disparut, me laissant hébétée au milieu de cette suite de luxe. Edward enchaîna ses deux interviews avec le sourire. De loin en loin, il me jetait des coups d'œil et m'offrait de petits sourires.

Quand le journaliste mentionna un aspect de sa vie privée, il se ferma comme une huître, et se contenta d'éluder la question. A la fin du temps imparti, Edward raccompagna le second journaliste, la femme, et le coup d'œil furtif vers la poitrine de la jeune femme ne m'échappa pas.

Tout comme la façon dont elle avait joué avec ses cheveux en souriant, tout en optant pour d'audacieux croisés/décroisés de jambes ne m'avait pas non plus échappé.

Moi, jalouse ?

Comment dire ? Edward Dieu Cullen vs mon bon sens. Définitivement, je choisis Edward, quitte à sauter sur cette pimbêche, trop blonde pour être honnête.

\- Monsieur Cullen, je vous remercie de votre disponibilité, dit-elle avec une moue séductrice.

Oh, je vais la tuer…si, si…

\- Je vous en prie, tout le plaisir (coup d'œil vers la poitrine de Miss Pimbêche) a été pour moi (nouveau coup d'œil).

Edward et sa nichonphilie. J'étais à peu près certaine que cette lourde pathologie, à la limite de l'obsession psychiatrique, ferait, un jour son entrée dans le dictionnaire. Et juste à côté de la définition, on y trouvait une photo d'Edward, louchant, langue pendante vers une paire de seins.

\- Je vous laisse ma carte, n'hésitez pas à me rappeler en cas de besoin.

En cas de besoin de quoi, au juste ? Parce que, j'étais en haut de la liste pour remplir les besoins les plus primaires – surtout ceux là – d'Edward.

Edward prit le petit carton entre ses mains et lui offrit un sourire terrible. Le sourire qui tuait toutes les culottes environnantes à 5 km à la ronde. Je vis la pauvre journalise fondre sous ses yeux, se ratatinant un peu et riant comme une collégienne.

Ma pauvre, t'es cuite ! Bienvenue au club !

\- Je n'hésiterai pas, souffla Edward, charmeur. J'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous.

\- Moi également, Monsieur Cullen, répondit-elle en calant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Et en plus, elle l'appelle « Monsieur ». Nous avons une gagnante !

Lassée de les voir faire la danse de la séduction – elle, caressant sa gorge du bout des doigts en souriant, pendant que lui, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte gonflait ses pectoraux – j'approchai finalement d'Edward, passant une main dans son dos.

\- On peut aller déjeuner ? Proposai-je d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

La blonde posa un regard hautain sur moi, retroussant ses lèvres pour laisser apparaître des canines aiguisées. Whoo…Celle là semble coriace.

Mais Petite Bella veillait et armée de sa gousse d'ail, d'eau bénite et de son pieu, elle finirait par terrasser l'infâme pimbêche qui lorgnait sur mon Edward.

Ma main descendit lentement du dos vers les fesses d'Edward, se plaçant stratégiquement dans la poche de son jean. Je pinçai doucement sa fesse, le faisant sursauter. Edward me jeta un coup d'œil surpris, auquel je répondis par une moue provocatrice.

\- J'aimerais que nous allions manger tôt, pour avoir un peu de temps avant nos…rendez-vous respectifs.

\- Un peu de temps ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Oui. Tu sais, tu me dois un déjeuner.

Edward secoua la tête, avant finalement de comprendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se racla la gorge. Je pinçai à nouveau sa fesse, me collant à lui dans un geste ultra-possessif.

\- Bien. Mademoiselle Carter.

\- Campbell, corrigea-t-elle, un peu durement.

\- Quelque soit votre nom…J'ai…je…

\- Nous avons des choses sur le feu, expliquai-je doucement.

Et très lentement, je refermai la porte sur ma nouvelle meilleure amie blonde. L'instant suivant, Edward me plaqua contre la porte et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre ma bouche dans un baiser violent.

Il me souleva, me forçant à enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Les mains sur mes fesses, il ne me laissa aucun répit, sa langue bataillant avec la mienne, pendant qu'il frottait son bassin contre mon intimité.

A bout souffle, il finit par briser le baiser et à libérer mes jambes. Tremblante, je peinais à reprendre mes esprits.

\- Allons déjeuner, murmura-t-il. Je pourrai ensuite te faire l'amour dans les règles de l'art.

\- Contre cette porte ? Tentai-je.

\- Fantasme numéro 6, Bella. J'attends toujours la liste complète des tiens.

\- Je vais préparer une liste, soufflai-je, le rouge aux joues.

\- Parfait. Fais-moi signe quand elle est prête.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Il me suivit et nous gagnâmes le fameux restaurant mexicain.

Le serveur reconnut évidemment Edward et nous installa à l'écart de la grande salle, loin de la foule. En attendant nos plats, Edward nous commanda un vin hors de prix, poussant même le vice à le servir lui-même.

\- Que fais-tu cet après-midi ?

\- Je me prépare pour ce soir. Alice a juré d'éradiquer tout élément suspect et disgracieux de mon corps !

\- Est-ce qu'elle fait ça à chacun de tes rencards ?

\- Est-ce une manière détournée de me soutirer des informations ?

\- Et bien, dans la mesure où tu sais tout de moi…

\- Mon dernier petit-ami, Tyler, était un peu comme toi.

\- Beau comme un Dieu ? Plastronna-t-il.

\- Crétin et obsédé par les seins. Ce qui démontre, soit que mon idéal masculin est bien tordu, soit…que tous les hommes sur Terre sont bien tordus.

Edward étouffa un rire, avant de siroter un peu de son vin. Il s'humecta les lèvres pendant de longues secondes, avant de répondre.

\- Bella, je dois admettre qu'entre ta petite scène avec Rosalie et la façon presque impolie dont tu as mis dehors cette pauvre journaliste….

\- Elle te draguait ! Le coupai-je.

\- Absolument pas ! S'offusqua-t-il. Bon, peut-être un peu, admit-il en me voyant grimacer.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, avant de me figer. Edward avait posé sa main sur la mienne, et du bout des doigts, il caressait ma peau.

Ô monde parfait ! Chantait Petite Bella. Et dans un murmure, elle ajouta « imagine ce que ces doigts-là pourraient faire ailleurs ! ».

Je rougis violemment, fixant avec consternation ses doigts bouger sur moi. Il me semblait que tout mon corps vibrait, juste à cet endroit précis. Et en vraie fan cinglée, je jurai solennellement de ne plus me laver la main.

Ni le « Ailleurs » mentionné par Petite Bella.

\- Rosalie a été un peu…garce avec toi, lâcha-t-il doucement.

\- C'est son travail, non ?

\- Non, je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit sa personnalité profonde. N'y fais pas attention, elle finira par se calmer.

\- Dans combien de temps ? Demandai-je.

\- Tout dépend. Combien de temps avons-nous ?


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Edward planta son regard dans le mien et je m'entendis déglutir bruyamment. Ah, je sais, il y a une caméra cachée quelque part, et c'est juste une grosse et méchante – très méchante – blague. Et cela expliquerait toute cette histoire rocambolesque.

\- Où en étais-je ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet. Ah oui, Tyler.

\- Tyler, oui. Dis-moi que c'est toi qui l'as quitté, parce que je ne comprendrais pas pourquoi ce crétin t'aurait laissé tomber !

\- Je l'ai quitté. Il me trompait.

\- Ouch…Désolé. Tu la connaissais ?

\- Il me trompait avec un homme.

\- C'est moche !

Edward grimaça, puis prit cet air désolé que tout le monde prenait quand je parlais de cet épisode douloureux. Enfin, ça avait été surtout douloureux pour Tyler, après la diffusion – évidemment malencontreuse – des photos compromettantes sur Facebook. L'identification avait ses vertus !

\- Bref, après ça, je suis rentrée dans ce que je pourrais appeler une sorte de désert aride de la vie amoureuse. Pas la moindre oasis réconfortante.

\- Pas de sexe ? S'étonna Edward.

\- Si. Seule. C'est pas mal non plus.

\- Ma liste s'allonge Bella, m'avertit Edward. Est-ce pour ça que tu étais déprimée pour les fêtes ?

\- Comment sais-tu que j'étais déprimée pour…oh…oui. Jacob et l'épisode du baiser gluant !

Edward éclata de rire pendant que je plongeai dans le souvenir horrible des lèvres de Jacob sur les miennes. Et le pire, c'était la sensation désagréable de sa langue frétillant dans ma bouche. J'en frissonnai encore et songeai à en faire un film d'horreur.

\- J'étais…Oui, déprimée, soufflai-je. Mais rien à voir avec Tyler.

\- J'étais à Chicago pour les fêtes.

\- Je sais, murmurai-je en rougissant. Avec Irina, complétai-je.

\- Oh…tu as vu les photos. Enfin, la moitié de la planète a vu ces photos, railla-t-il, un peu amer.

Il reprit une gorgée de son vin et le serveur nous apporta nos assiettes. Il y eut un court silence, je me retins de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres. Je voulais savoir…Ces photos…C'était ces photos qui m'avaient minée.

Ces photos qui avaient provoqué le baiser de Jacob-le-Poulpe-gluant. Je m'étais sentie encore plus pathétique le lendemain. Se morfondre pour Edward Cullen…

\- Irina…Comment dire…bégayai-je…Etait-ce…euh…sérieux ?

\- Si ça l'avait été, je l'aurais invitée à passer les fêtes chez moi.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas ? M'exclamai-je.

\- Elle s'est imposée. Les photos…comment te dire…Ces photos ont laissé penser que c'était une fête familiale.

\- Edward, elle portait une bague de fiançailles, elle avait l'air radieuse.

\- Elle est actrice, Bella. La bague n'était qu'un accessoire. Toute notre relation était un accessoire pour elle. Non pas que j'y croyais, mais, je pense que personne n'aime se faire manipuler ainsi.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, comme s'il jaugeait mon état d'esprit. Je piquai du nez vers mon assiette, réalisant à quel point j'avais été ridicule. A nouveau, la main d'Edward se posa sur la mienne et cela me sortit de ma transe.

\- Bella, tu n'as quand même pas cru…Oh…si…tu y as cru. D'où l'épisode du baiser avec la ventouse ?

\- Oui, avouai-je, honteuse.

Edward secoua la tête, incrédule et hilare. Je retirai vivement ma main, vexée qu'il se moque de ma semi-dépression. Oui, j'avais englouti tous mes chocolats de Noël en trois jours, donc, je pouvais affirmer que j'étais en pleine dépression.

\- Bella, pardon…je…Mais enfin, on ne se connaissait même pas ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- TU ne me connaissais pas, moi je te connaissais. Par cœur même. Alors quand j'ai su que cette fille avait mangé de la dinde, et j'espère que tu notes l'ironie de la situation, avec tes parents. Enfin…Je veux dire, tes parents…

\- Je sais. Bella, je n'ai encore jamais présenté qui que ce soit à ma famille. Aucune fille n'a jamais été à la hauteur.

\- Oserais-je te demander la grille des critères à remplir ? M'amusai-je.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de la grille. Mais à l'occasion, je te la joindrai à ma liste des fantasmes.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, faire l'amour dans ta chambre d'ado ?

\- Pas tout à fait.

\- Non ? M'étonnai-je en mangeant un peu de mes légumes.

\- Non. Un fantasme ne vaut rien sans…comment dire…une partenaire. D'ailleurs, un fantasme n'est un fantasme qu'à cause du partenaire !

\- As-tu fait une thèse sur la portée freudienne du fantasme ?

\- Absolument, rit-il. Et oh, je sais pourquoi tu manges des bananes !

J'ouvris la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Grillée. Une fois de plus. Misère, et il disait ne pas me connaître.

Je déteste Facebook. Et je déteste d'y avoir mis tant d'idioties. Stupide, stupide, stupide !

\- On devrait plutôt parler de toi, suggéra Edward. Je veux dire ce que tu aimes.

 _Toi !_

\- De ce dont tu rêves.

 _Toi, et toi !_

\- Ce qui te fait avancer dans la vie.

 _La perspective fumeuse de partager le lit de la suite ?_

 _-_ Bref, ce qui t'anime, ce qui te pousse à te lever chaque matin.

 _Et bien, hormis le fait que je ne désespère pas que tu poses nu dans PlayGirl…_

\- Oh, rien de particulier. Je suis…standard, dis-je.

\- Voilà, qui n'est pas très vendeur.

\- Parce que je suis censée me vendre ?

\- J'ai encore le souvenir de la séance de drague de la journaliste. Elle, elle savait se vendre !

\- Donc tu admets qu'elle t'a dragué ! Contrai-je.

\- Tu changes de sujet. Raconte moi un truc sur…je ne sais pas…tiens, comment tu as rencontré Alice. Ou…Comment as-tu perdu ta virginité ?

\- J'ai l'impression que le second sujet t'intéresse plus que le premier ?

\- Evidemment, mais je ne voulais pas paraître vulgaire.

\- Je crois que notre relation est encore trop…jeune pour aborder le sujet.

\- Pas faux, dit-il dans un sourire.

Nous mangeâmes dans un silence apaisant, mais Petite Bella ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle passait son temps à soupirer – surtout qu'en Edward se léchait les lèvres – et à admirer mon Dieu Personnel en train de manger.

\- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi ? Demanda finalement Edward après avoir commandé les desserts.

\- Sûrement. Avant-hier encore, je ne savais pas que tu ronflais ! Ris-je.

-C'est vrai. Je n'en fais pas publicité.

\- As-tu préparé un discours pour ce soir ?

\- Je dois m'en occuper cet après-midi. Des instructions particulières à me soumettre ?

\- Oh…des tonnes. Mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, peux-tu ne pas faire la moue sur le tapis rouge ?

\- Deux « S'il te plaît » ? C'est important donc !

\- S'il te plait, couinai-je, les mains jointes sous mon menton. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire…ce truc immonde avec tes lèvres. Tu es déjà…sexy, beau...et...absolument...archi-baisable, finis-je dans un murmure.

\- OK. Noté, pas la moue. Autre chose ?

\- Non. Tu seras parfait. Prépare un discours. Je te connais, si tu fais dans l'improvisation, ton côté « impulsif »…

\- Tu veux dire mon côté « crétin ».

\- Voila. Et bien ce côté-là, domine les autres aspects de ta personnalité. Evite de dire à Kate que tu l'as baisée ! Parce que tout le monde le sait et que, personnellement, ce n'est pas un événement que je souhaite fêter.

\- J'ai dit UNE seule fois que j'avais baisé Kate et…

\- Oui, Edward. L'an dernier, à la cérémonie des oscars. Juste le truc le plus regardé au monde ! Par pitié, retiens-toi !

Il éclata de rire et nos desserts furent finalement servis. Le dôme au chocolat d'Edward avait l'air particulièrement appétissant. Je me contentai d'une salade de fruit, espérant qu'une privation de sucre me ferait paraître cinq kilos de moins ce soir.

Improbable certes.

\- De toute façon, je crains de passer inaperçu, commenta Edward en prenant une première bouchée.

\- Ah oui ?

Dieu que ce dessert – un Edward au chocolat – me faisait de l'œil. Ca, et sa petite langue qui n'avait rien de gluante me narguaient, sortant de sa bouche parfaite pour léchouiller la cuillère.

Encore un fantasme à noter. Me faire recouvrir de chocolat et me faire lécher, manger, déguster, dévorer et mordre par Edward Cullen. Petite Bella était déjà en train de passer commande.

\- Ma vie privée fait plus parler que ma carrière, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Ah oui ?

Je venais de découvrir le pouvoir hypnotisant du chocolat sur les lèvres d'Edward. Il y avait une goutte minuscule, juste sous sa lèvre et…oh…misère, cette langue. La petite goutte disparut dans la seconde.

\- Mais j'ai l'habitude. Sauf que ca sera différent pour une fois.

\- Ah oui ?

Je fixai sa petite cuillère, remplie de chocolat fumant. Je n'avais pas touché à ma salade de fruit, totalement envoutée par le dessert. Enfin pas ce dessert, mais les perspectives d'un second dessert. A base d'Edward, essentiellement.

\- Bella ?

\- Oui ? Fis-je, toujours bouche bée.

\- Tu veux goûter ?

 _Hein ?_

\- Tu as l'air d'en avoir envie !

\- Euh….Oui, ça à l'air…appétissant, soufflai-je mortifiée.

\- Approche.

Je résistai à l'envie de sauter sur ses genoux et avançai doucement mon visage au dessus des verres. Avec précaution, Edward glissa la cuillère dans ma bouche. Le chocolat encore tiède était absolument fabuleux. Les yeux clos, me léchant les lèvres pour ne pas en perdre une goutte, je gémis lourdement.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, Edward me fixait intensément et je me demandai si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. OK….peut-être faisait-il parti de ses hommes qui n'aimaient pas partager leur nourriture ? Ou peut-être que j'aurais du juste en prendre un peu et pas toute la cuillère.

\- Ce soir, ils n'auront d'yeux que pour toi, dit-il doucement.

\- Edward, je ne veux pas te gâcher ta soirée. Ta carrière est tellement plus importante…

\- Non. Je veux y aller avec toi. Ca ne sera important qu'avec toi.

\- Edward, ce sont les Golden Globes. Tu ne peux pas te payer le luxe de faire un caprice…

\- Mon luxe, me coupa-t-il doucement, c'est toi. Il faut que tu le saches. Tu devrais manger ton dessert, m'encouragea-t-il.

\- Le tien est nettement meilleur.

\- Je sais. Mais je suis obligé de le garder pour moi.

Je boudai un peu, juste pour la forme. Sincèrement, ce n'était pas le dessert qui m'intéressait. Edward se pencha vers moi, et reprit.

\- Parce que si je t'entends encore gémir comme tu l'as fait, je pense ne pas pouvoir me contrôler jusqu'à la suite.

\- Oh…

\- Et tu te souviens de ton laïus sur ma possessivité excessive ?

\- Euh…oui. Chez Jacob ?

\- C'est ça. Et bien ça n'a pas du tout fonctionné. Je t'interdis désormais de gémir en public, me menaça-t-il en agitant sa cuillère devant moi.

C'est à ce moment précis, que la Grande Bella et la Petite Bella gémirent à l'unisson. Un bruit honteux et provoquant qui me valut un regard sombre de désir de la part d'Edward. Il posa sa cuillère, se leva de table, agrippa ma main et me conduisit, presque en courant vers l'ascenseur. Je le suivis péniblement, slalomant avec une précision effrayante entre les tables.

Comme quoi, un peu de motivation permet de surpasser une mauvaise génétique.

Le trajet dans l'ascenseur parut durer des heures. La tension était palpable et Edward serrait ma main de plus en plus fort. Je n'avais plus vraiment la force de jouer la fille normale. Je savais ce qui allait suivre, je savais que j'allais franchir une autre barrière.

Ou du moins que la barrière de mon shorty en train de se carboniser allait céder.

Certainement, qu'on me le pardonnerait. Sincèrement, je ne connaissais pas une femme capable de résister à Edward. J'avais des circonstances atténuantes : le désert de ma vie affective, la décrépitude annoncée de mon vagin, mon taux d'alcool dans le sang et les épices mexicaines qui avaient, je venais de le découvrir, un pouvoir euphorisant et aphrodisiaque phénoménal.

\- A quelle heure est ton rendez-vous chez Alice ? Demanda Edward en rentrant dans la suite.

\- Dans 45 minutes. Ton audition ?

\- Dans une heure.

\- Parfait. Cette fois, j'ai le temps de faire ce que j'ai à faire.

L'instant suivant, les lèvres d'Edward se retrouvèrent sur les miennes et j'entourai son cou de mes mains. Fini la privation, la frustration et les bonnes manières. Petite Bella devenait Naughty Bella...

Edward relâcha mes lèvres, prenant ma main pour me forcer à le suivre en direction du lit.

\- Tu as failli me faire attendre, murmura Edward avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Sa bouche avait encore le goût divin du chocolat. Un Edward au chocolat…Voilà qui entrait directement et définitivement à la première place du Top 20 des fantasmes de Bella.

\- Tu as des préservatifs ? Demandai-je.

\- _Des_? Bon sang, quand tu es décidée, tu ne plaisantes pas !

\- C'était une façon de parler, Edward ! Râlai-je tout en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise.

\- J'en ai un. Ne me demande pas comment je l'ai eu…Parce que j'évite justement de me demander pourquoi Emmett en a dans la voiture !

\- Notre voiture ? Tu veux dire la Edmobile ? M'écriai-je en arrêtant de le déshabiller.

\- La Edmobile ? Bon sang Bella, comment fais-tu ça…Tu rallonges encore cette fichue liste !

\- La mienne est très certainement plus longue.

\- Allonge-toi, m'intima-t-il.

Je m'exécutai dans la seconde me jetant sur le lit. Edward s'allongea près de moi et m'attira sur lui. Assise sur ses cuisses, je finis ma tache, lui retirant sa chemise. Je soupirai d'admiration devant son torse parfait, embrassant chacun de ses pectoraux.

Les mains d'Edward restaient sur mes hanches. Apparemment, il prenait plaisir à me regarder faire. Je retirai mon haut, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à défaire mon soutien-gorge, Edward m'arrêta.

\- Laisse-moi déballer mon cadeau, murmura-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Lentement, il repoussa les bretelles de mon sous-vêtement sur les bras. Je frissonnai en sentant le bout de ses doigts effleurer ma peau. Il se souleva doucement et décrocha le morceau de tissu. Je m'en dégageai et le lui tendis. Le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit. Il récupéra mon soutien-gorge et le posa doucement au sol. Il se rallongea sur le lit, son regard perdu dans la contemplation de son continent.

\- Dieu, que j'aime tes seins ! Murmura-t-il.

\- Rosalie dit que tu es…oh mon Dieu, gémis-je en sentant les mains d'Edward remonter doucement en direction de ma poitrine.

Il se redressa, écrasant son torse contre ma poitrine, pendant qu'il s'amusait à effleurer mes lèvres. L'ensemble de mes neurones se désagrégèrent dans la seconde, le souffle chaud d'Edward balayant ma peau et réveillant de nouvelles zones érogènes.

Ses mains s'égarèrent sur mon dos, remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frissonnai, sentant une vague de chaleur remonter à la même vitesse que ses doigts. Parvenue à ma nuque, sa main l'enserra et il m'attira contre ses lèvres.

Un gémissement mourut dans sa bouche alors je calai mes mains sur son torse pour me maintenir. Son baiser était doux, presque tendre par rapport à la frénésie qui m'habitait. J'enfonçai mes doigts dans son torse, espérant ainsi calmer le bouillonnement de mon corps.

Il fit basculer ma tête en arrière, ses lèvres s'arrachant ainsi aux miennes pour embrasser mon menton, puis la peau de mon cou. Je laissai mes bras pendre le long de mon corps, complètement soumise à lui, sous l'emprise des émotions violentes et addictives que je ressentais. Lentement, il me fit me cambrer, ses lèvres caressant ma peau doucement, l'effleurant, l'embrassant parfois, sans jamais s'arrêter vraiment. Quand il parvint à un de mes seins, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, et je devinais un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais ce qu'a dit Rosalie, avoua-t-il en me basculant complètement sur le lit.

\- Ah…oui ? Chevrotai-je alors que son corps couvrait le mien.

\- Oui, assura-t-il.

Il se cala entre mes cuisses, sa tête à hauteur de ma poitrine. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes flancs, et crochetèrent la ceinture de mon jean. A nouveau, je sentis une vague de chaleur tourbillonner de plus en plus vite dans le bas de mon ventre. Edward se redressa légèrement, sa bouche faisant désormais le chemin inverse, remontant vers mes lèvres.

\- Elle se trompe, murmura-t-il sur mes lèvres. Touche-moi, Bella.

Je réalisai alors qu'effectivement, j'étais…inactive. J'encadrai son visage entre mes mains et l'attirai contre mes lèvres. Edward bougea un peu, frottant son bassin contre le mien. Mes doigts glissèrent dans sa chevelure. Mon dieu, même ça, c'était parfait. La sensation de douceur, le grognement coincé dans sa gorge, la façon dont il cherchait mon contact…J'aurais pu jouir dans la seconde, rien qu'avec ça.

Sa langue joua avec la mienne pendant de longues secondes. Plusieurs fois, il me sembla que le souffle me manquait, mais je trouvais la ressource. Quand Edward quitta finalement mes lèvres et glissa le long de mon corps, je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Je cherchais de la friction, du contact, pour soulager la tension impossible qui s'était créée entre nos deux corps.

Edward plaça ses mains sur la ceinture de mon jean, et en défit le bouton, avant de descendre le zip. Le petit bruit caractéristique de la fermeture me fit sourire. Au milieu de cette grande pièce, dans cette suite luxueuse, j'avais la sensation de détonner. Je soulevai les hanches, aidant Edward à me retirer mon jean. Il le jeta à terre et embrassa le creux de mon genou, où restait encore la trace de son autographe de la veille.

\- Ma Bella, murmura-t-il.

Je geignis doucement, plus à la douce vibration de sa voix sur ma peau qu'au baiser. Ses doigts trainèrent sur mon genou, caressant les traces de feutre. Finalement, ses lèvres remontèrent lentement, effleurant ma cuisse, ma hanche, puis mon estomac avant de se retrouver à hauteur de mes seins.

\- Je peux être lent, Bella. Très lent, précisa-t-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu veux ma mort ? Exhalai-je.

\- Ca semble évident.

Il mordilla ma peau doucement, m'arrachant un cri de frustration, avant de poursuivre son chemin, toujours plus au sud. Quand il atteignit mon sous-vêtement, je crus ma torture enfin terminée. Mais il n'en était rien. Du bout de l'index, il caressa la ligne de peau au-dessus de l'élastique, ne le franchissant jamais. Je plaquai mes mains sur ses cheveux, espérant qu'il y voit un signe d'encouragement. Mais au lieu de ça, il sourit largement et à nouveau me regarda.

\- J'aurais été plus vite si tu avais été à cru.

Je me redressai légèrement et réunis le peu d'énergie et de cerveau qui me restait.

\- Il faut croire que tes super pouvoirs de carboniseur de culotte ont eu un coup de mou.

\- Un coup de mou ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Parfaitement ! Oh…Oui, c'est parfait, murmurai-je en le sentant repousser mon shorty.

\- Je croyais que « mou » était un terme interdit, souligna-t-il.

Je sentis sa légère barbe piquer ma peau et ce simple geste m'arracha un gémissement terrible. Edward se mit sur ses genoux et crocheta mon sous-vêtement avant de le faire glisser sur mes jambes. Comme pour mon jean, il le jeta au sol et j'en profitais pour me redresser, prenant appui sur la boucle de sa ceinture pour me maintenir.

\- Laisse-moi vérifier par moi-même, murmurai-je.

Me surplombant légèrement, il m'observa défaire la ceinture de son pantalon, puis l'ouvrir, avant de le repousser sur ses cuisses. Je haussai un sourcil appréciateur, constatant qu'effectivement, « mou » était bien à bannir de mes conversations avec Edward.

Edward parvint à retirer son pantalon sans ménagement et resta sur ses genoux. J'avais le visage à hauteur de son estomac remarquablement musclé. Je posai mes mains derrière ses cuisses et embrassai le plat de son ventre doucement, espérant provoquer la même attente insupportable qu'il avait réussi à instaurer.

A nouveau, ce petit son ultra-sexy, à mi chemin entre un grognement et un gémissement de plaisir. Savoir que j'étais à l'origine de cette réaction m'encouragea. Je caressai ses cuisses avec douceur, sentant ses muscles se contracter à chacun de mes passages. Progressivement, j'atteignis son boxer et j'embrassai la bosse proéminente qui le déformait.

Edward agrippa mes cheveux et j'entendis sa respiration se saccader. Je l'embrassai une seconde fois, m'y attardant un peu plus.

\- Bella, chuchota-t-il.

\- Je peux être lente, dis-je. Très lente.

J'approchai à nouveau mes lèvres de lui, mais brutalement, il me repoussa et ses lèvres fondirent sur ma bouche. Il écrasa son bas ventre contre le mien, entamant un doux mouvement de va-et-vient. Mes couinements se perdirent dans ce baiser et la seconde suivante, Edward me caressait avec sa main.

Ses longs doigts effleuraient mon intimité. Je resserrais les jambes, faisant mon possible pour me contenir. Je haletai presque, ma peau me brulant. Je fermai les yeux, presque emportée par les sensations intenses qu'il provoquait.

\- Regarde-moi, m'ordonna-t-il. Je veux te voir.

Péniblement, je rouvris les yeux et repris mes esprits. Enfin, le peu qui m'en restait. Je plaçai mes mains sur les hanches et repoussai son boxer. Du bout du pied, je parvins à le faire glisser sur ses cuisses. Edward me caressait toujours, se réjouissant visiblement de l'effet qu'il provoquait.

\- Préservatif ? Demandai-je.

\- Poche de mon pantalon.

\- Quoi ? M'écriai-je. Bon sang, n'as-tu aucun sens pratique ?

\- Pas quand je fais ça. Et pas quand je vois ça, ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil vers ses doigts dans mon entrejambe.

Sa caresse s'accentua et il enfonça un premier doigt en moi. Je retins un cri, espérant que la chambre était suffisamment bien insonorisée. Petite Bella, elle, hurlait à la mort « Yeee Ahhh », façon cow-girl faisant du rodéo.

Un second doigt me pénétra, et cette fois, je poussai un petit cri, suivi d'un « Oh mon Dieu », qui aurait fait pâlir toute une congrégation d'évêques. Pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant. Et je ne voulais pas jouir sans lui, pas comme ça.

\- Edward…il faut…

\- Laisse-toi aller, Bella.

Ses mouvements s'accentuèrent. Ses longs doigts n'étaient pas un don de la nature pour rien. Et j'étais reconnaissante à Dame Nature, à ma page Facebook et à l'univers entier. Edward Cullen, mon dieu personnel, maitre de mes fantasmes les plus inavouables, était en train de me…oh mon dieu…dans une suite plus grande que mon appartement…et…

\- S'il te plaît, couinai-je en me cambrant.

\- Pas tout de suite, Bébé.

Et il courba ses doigts et tapa ce point précis. Le point précis qu'aucun homme, malgré des explorations poussées, n'avait encore découvert chez moi. Le fameux point G., G comme « Grand Dieu que c'est bon. »

Et ça marche aussi pour « G comme Grandiose ». Edward caressait cette partie si sensible avec une telle aisance. Avait-il passé une espèce de diplôme en vaginologie ? Je repensais furtivement à ce que m'avait dit Rosalie : je n'étais pas la première. Et, un homme expérimenté, ça a un certain nombre d'avantages.

Edward accéléra ses allées et venues, me fixant avec une intensité déroutante, pendant que je sentais la tension dans mon bas-ventre s'accumuler.

\- Edward….pas…comme…

Il embrassa doucement mes lèvres, ralentissant du même coup le rythme de ses doigts en moi. Je me sentais terriblement…frustrée. J'avais la curieuse sensation d'avoir été abattue en plein vol. Et le vol était pourtant bien prometteur. Je bougeai les hanches, espérant qu'Edward reprenne sa douce torture.

Mais il retira finalement sa main de mon entrejambe et cala sa bouche dans le creux de mon cou. Je fermai les yeux, complètement engloutie par le sentiment de chaleur et l'attente qu'Edward provoquait.

\- I could just taste it, murmura-t-il. Ouvre les yeux, Bella, ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau mes lèvres.

Je m'exécutai avant de gémir en voyant Edward lécher son index. Son regard sombre m'acheva et je me cambrai un peu plus pour accentuer la friction entre son bassin et le mien.

\- Ca vaut presque ta tarte aux pommes, dit-il appréciateur.

\- Presque ?

\- Tu es nettement meilleure, dit-il en glissant le long de mon corps. Nettement plus…sucrée.

Il embrassa mon sein gauche doucement, presque avec prudence, avant de s'intéresser au droit.

\- Mais avec cette pointe acidulée….

\- Edward, s'il te plaît, geignis-je alors que sa langue malmenait mon sein.

\- Tu es tellement polie. Quel genre d'homme pourrait te refuser quelque chose ?

Il se redressa, récupéra son pantalon et fouilla au fond de la poche pour en sortir le préservatif. Je le lui arrachai des mains et basculai Edward sur le dos. Il grogna, poussa un soupir en sentant mon intimité chaude et humide sur son sexe.

\- Que disais-tu déjà ? Ah oui…I could juste taste it, murmurai-je en plaçant mon visage à hauteur de son estomac.

\- Bella…Non…je…Putain…oui, cria-t-il, abandonnant l'idée de me repousser.

Je passai ma langue sur lui, le sentant remuer sous mon assaut. Je caressai ses cuisses du plat de la main, embrassant le bas de son ventre, puis son sexe. Ce n'est qu'en sentant les mains d'Edward se placer sur mon crâne, que je compris qu'il reprenait les rennes. Mon visage à quelques centimètres de ma banane préférée, je soufflai doucement dessus. Aussitôt, Edward jura et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans ma chevelure.

\- Bella, murmura-t-il.

\- Un nouveau caprice de star ? Demandai-je en posant un nouveau baiser sur le bout de son sexe.

\- Oublie la star…Je ne suis qu'un homme, Bella. Et tu vas me tuer. Tu vas me tuer avant que je puisse gagner ce fichu Golden Globes.

\- Je devrais donc peut-être m'arrêter avant que…

\- NON ! S'il te plaît, Bella.

\- J'ai une idée, chuchotai-je.

\- Et moi je n'ai plus de quoi réfléchir !

Je passai à nouveau ma langue sur sa longueur, avant de remonter légèrement. Edward gémit de frustration, avant de comprendre. Je calai son sexe entre mes seins, montant et descendant légèrement.

\- Bella, je jure que…Oh bon sang…Bella…Bella…Stop…

\- Je peux être lente, soulignai-je.

\- Je veux…oh…Continue…non…arrête…

Je poursuivis ma douce torture, observant le visage d'Edward se tendre et se détendre au rythme de mes mouvements. Les yeux clos et tout à moi, il n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Quand il rouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans les miens, mon cœur s'emballa, menaçant d'exploser dans la seconde.

Edward bougea et m'installa sur le dos. Je libérai le préservatif, toujours dans le creux de ma main et Edward, sans jamais quitter mes yeux, le déroula sur lui.

Il s'installa entre mes jambes et lentement, s'enfonça en moi. Je gémis lourdement, pendant qu'Edward, le souffle court, embrassait mon épaule.

\- Parfaite, souffla-t-il en poussant en moi.

Je n'avais plus la force de répondre. Mon cerveau était porté disparu, et je doutais sérieusement de son retour, pendant que mon corps ne semblait plus réagir qu'aux ordres d'Edward. Sa peau frottait contre la mienne, provoquant cette nouvelle et inédite chaleur qui se diffusait du haut de mon crâne jusqu'à mes orteils.

J'entourai sa nuque de mes mains, jouant avec ses cheveux, caressant sa peau. Edward épousa ma caresse, bougeant la tête pour l'accentuer.

Ses poussées s'intensifièrent et quand il cala son front contre le mien, ses yeux étincelants me transperçant, je réalisai que je n'étais plus loin. Le vol, interrompu quelques instants plus tôt, reprenait, plus agréable que jamais. Edward posa une de ses mains dans le creux de mes reins, me forçant à me cambrer un peu. Dans cette position, ses à-coups étaient plus forts, plus dévastateurs.

\- Allez, bébé, m'encouragea-t-il. Je sais que tu n'es pas loin.

Les yeux clos, je laissai la vague de chaleur intense me submerger. Dans une dernière poussée, je sentis Edward se tendre et jurer. J'aimais l'entendre jurer. Parce que pour l'instant, il n'y avait que dans ces moments là, que je l'avais senti perdre le contrôle.

\- Edward ! Criai-je, consumée par un feu intense.

Il s'effondra sur moi, et pendant quelques instants, seuls nos souffles erratiques emplissaient la pièce. Le corps voilé par la sueur, Edward s'écarta et m'attira dans une étreinte affectueuse.

\- Il faut absolument que je remercie le type qui t'a appris ce truc avec les seins.

\- C'était une première, soufflai-je.

\- Promets-moi que ça ne sera pas une dernière. Je serais dévasté de l'apprendre.

\- Ca ne dépend pas de moi.

\- Bella, réalises-tu que tu ressembles à une sorte de femme idéale pour moi : bonne cuisinière, drôle, prête à dévaster le travail minutieux du chirurgien de Rosalie, des seins magnifiques…Et évidemment, juste cochonne comme il faut…Bon sang, Bella….Tu n'as pas idée.

\- Tu ne devais pas faire dans le romantisme !

\- Je viens de te dire que tu étais la femme idéale !

\- C'était un peu…limite. Tu devrais retirer ce truc, soulignai-je en désignant le préservatif.

Il se leva du lit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et revint près de moi quelques instants suivants.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je gagne 20 millions de dollars par film et que je n'ai qu'un seul préservatif !

\- Grandeur et décadence des stars d'Hollywood, souris-je.

\- Je suis la grandeur, tu es la décadence ! Riposta-t-il.

\- En moins de dix secondes, je suis passée du statut de femme idéale à la décadence ?

\- Mais tu es MA femme idéale et MA décadence.

\- Ca change tout, raillai-je.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte, consciente de l'heure qui tournait. Si je faisais faux bond à Alice, elle ne me le pardonnerait pas. Surtout quand elle verrait le sourire crétin du « Oui, j'ai pris mon pied avec Edward Cullen ».

Mais Edward ne me laissa pas le temps de récupérer mes affaires. Il enroula son bras autour de moi, et me tira en arrière. Je basculai sur le dos, Edward, tout sourire au dessus de moi.

\- Ca change tout, murmura-t-il. Je sais ce que dit Rosalie de moi, dit-il doucement.

\- Que…quoi ? Bégayai-je, perdue par le changement de conversation.

\- Elle croit que tu es juste….

-…un ticket ? Tentai-je.

\- C'est ça. Bella, tu n'es pas un…ticket. OK, dis comme ça, ce n'est pas très romantique, c'est ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il en me voyant grimacer.

\- Pas vraiment, non, acquiesçai-je. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit. Elle a dit que tu étais, je cite, « Nichonphile ».

\- Je ne vais pas démentir, c'est un fait avéré. Et surtout des tiens. Mais, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te dire…

\- Ah…

\- Tu es libre pour dîner ? Demain soir ?

\- Il faut que je compulse mon agenda, fis-je avec un grand sourire. Attends…

Je fis mine de réfléchir pendant qu'Edward me fixait, repoussant de ses doigts, les quelques cheveux rebelles qui barraient mon visage.

\- Je pense que je vais pouvoir me libérer. J'ai juste cette immense star de cinéma à recaser quelque part.

\- Oh…tu me donnes la priorité ?

\- Comme si cela te surprenait. Mais, à ta place, je ferais les choses en grand, parce qu'il m'invite aux Golden Globes ce soir !

\- Quel prétentieux, ce type ! Manquerait plus qu'il t'offre une robe !

\- Fait aussi !

\- Vraiment ? Zut ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

\- Des préservatifs ! Ris-je.

\- Je compte régler ce petit détail logistique dès que tu auras quitté cette suite.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Et toi aussi !

Je le repoussai doucement et me rhabillai, sous les yeux d'Edward. Je rassemblai mes quelques affaires et récupérai mon sac à main. Il s'habilla à son tour et je réalisai que nous arborions tous les deux ce sourire typique post-coïtal.

Après un bref rafraichissement dans la salle de bain – et après avoir réalisé que je ne regarderai plus jamais un lavabo de la même façon – Edward et moi gagnâmes la voiture où Emmett nous attendait.

\- La Edmobile, murmura Edward, dès que nous fûmes assis sur la banquette.

\- J'ai trouvé que c'était…approprié, dis-je, les joues en feu.

\- Bella, je jure…Evite de me regarder ainsi.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et y glissa ses doigts. Mon sourire crétin se crétinisa un peu plus et Petite Bella, épanouie, heureuse, sexy et plus souple que jamais faisait des sauts périlleux arrières avec grâce.

\- Emmett, on dépose Bella chez Alice. Tu as l'adresse ?

\- J'y ai ramené Jasper hier.

\- Comment ça ? M'exclamai-je.

\- Et bien hier soir, j'ai pris la voiture, ta copine Alice et Jasper avait à peu près le même visage que vous maintenant et j'ai déposé toutes ces hormones en ébullition chez Alice.

\- Oh mon dieu, gémis-je. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu.

\- Sûrement qu'il a dû l'attacher, lança Edward après une courte réflexion. Ce qui me fait penser….Emmett, tu pourras m'arrêter au drugstore.

Il y eut un bref échange de regard par rétroviseur interposé et c'est tout mon corps qui se mit à rougir.

\- Donc Jasper et Alice, soufflai-je.

\- Yep ! Approuva Emmett.

\- Oh mon dieu, dis-je à nouveau. C'est…C'est…C'est l'apocalypse. Jamais l'humanité ne s'en remettra.

\- Du calme, bébé. La soirée d'hier a été calme finalement.

Edward embrassa furtivement ma main et je m'entendis couiner.

\- Oh mon dieu, murmurai-je en me tortillant sur la banquette.

\- Je préfère ça.

Il me mordilla légèrement l'index et Petite Bella se vautra lamentablement, secouée de spasmes, la bave à la lèvre. Faire l'amour dans la Edmobile. Oh oui !

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, souffla Edward.

\- Ah oui ? Geignis-je.

\- Oh que oui. Et crois-moi, tes rêves sont très loin…très très loin de la réalité.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Je basculai la tête en arrière, me liquéfiant sous son regard de braise. Quand Edward relâcha ma main, la sensation de manque fut immédiate. Je voulais que nos mains soient soudées à jamais. Et nos lèvres aussi.

Et le reste, n'en parlons pas !

Emmett se gara devant l'institut d'Alice.

\- Laisse-moi ton numéro ! Demanda Edward alors qu'Emmett m'ouvrait la portière.

\- Pour que tu me poursuives de tes assiduités ? Alors que tu m'as appelé « Décadence » ?

\- Bella, tu es les deux ! A la fois, ma grandeur et ma décadence.

\- Edward, la prochaine fois que tu veux me faire un compliment, contente-toi de me dire que je suis…jolie. Ou que tu aimes mes seins.

\- J'aime tes seins ! Et tu es plus que jolie.

Sans rien dire, il emprisonna mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa presque chastement sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais comment parvenir à tes fins, marmonnai-je en dégainant un stylo de mon sac à main.

Je notai rapidement mon numéro sur le dos de sa main.

\- A ce soir, ma Bella.

\- A ce soir, murmurai-je, tout en sentant mon cœur de guimauve fondre comme neige au soleil. Et sois à l'heure.

\- Je le serai. Je ne manquerai ça…Toi…pour rien au monde.

Je me pinçai les lèvres, retenant ainsi le cri – enfin le trépignement plutôt – de Petite Bella. Le feu aux joues, je quittai la voiture.

J'attendis que la voiture ait tourné à l'angle, pour me libérer. Un petit coup d'œil vers la gauche, un autre vers la droite. Personne.

\- Yeeeeeeee Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, hurlai-je en jetant mon poing en signe de victoire avant de me lancer dans une danse honteuse du succès.


End file.
